HighSchool Of The Dead: The Path Of Carnage
by Yuska Fudo
Summary: The series revolves around a pandemic that turns humans into zombies, the story follows a group of students at Fujimi High School: Takashi Komuro, Rei Miyamoto, Saeko Busujima, Saya Takagi, and Kohta Hirano, Shizuka Marikawa,and Alice Maresato, as they fight their way to safety this will also include some OOCs and Pairings you will love this story trust me :)
1. Chapter 1: The Day Before

**Well a lot of people wanted me to do this so now it's finally time well let's see how we do.**

**Highschool Of The Dead**

**The Path of Carnage**

**Chapter 1: The Day Before**

Takashi Komuro awoke from his bed as the sun light hit his face. He sat up and looked out the window with an uninterested expression on his face. 'Today is going to suck I can feel it' he thought to himself as he then got up and walked down the stairs. He knew he was the only one home seeing as his father was out of town until next week and his mother was a school teacher who went to work early and came back home at 5. He got in the shower and looked up at the ceiling. He had a lot going through his mind and why wouldn't he? His friend Hisashi Igo was dating the girl he loved: Rei Miyamoto. He felt betrayed. The thought of them two together was killing him but he would never let her know that. Once he got out the shower he would get dressed and head out for Fujimi High School.

Now at the school it would seem to be peaceful, everyone would be laughing and talking. A boy named Hakami Soriejji would be on his knees with his eyes closed as if he was meditating. He had silver hair that hung down to his neck and he wore the student uniform. His eyes were blue. He heard the door open and knew exactly who it was without even looking "Saeko" he said as he guessed it was Saeko. She smiled as she stepped into the room. "Knew it was me huh?" The president of the Kendo club replied as he smirked "Well how would I not? Anyone who is not in the Kendo club wouldn't come here." he said which made her laugh "You've always got to be a smart ass don't you?" she added and Hakami smirked "It's not being a smart ass it's just me speaking the truth." he said. She would motion with her head for him to follow her "Come on class is about to start." she said. He sighed and then got up to head to class. Hakami was a dear friend to Saeko, he was the only one to defeat her in the Kendo tournament but not wanting the position of president of the Kendo club, she somehow talked him into becoming Vice President.

When they got down the hall a man with short spikey red hair and red eyes would head towards them he was about the same height as Hakami just an inch shorter and he had the same skin color as Takashi, he would be walking with a girl who had purple hair that was put into a pony tail. She had 2 colored eyes her left one was purple and the other was blue. She would sigh as she saw who was walking towards them as the two boys' shoulders were face to face and were getting ready to pass each other. The only thing that could be heard was:

"Sueenji"

"Soriejji"

The two would turn around to face each other; the stare they gave off was one that could kill. Everyone in the school looked at them knowing there might be a fight "Is there a problem?" the red head boy said. Hakami just looked at him "Only if you want it to be." this pissed the boy off as he gritted his teeth "Let's go Miyonji there's no reason to have a fight out here." the girl beside him said Miyonji kept his eyes on Hakami "I'm just sick and tired of this guy trying to act all high and mighty Shiko" he said. Shiko just sighed. Hakami raised his eyebrow "Now this is coming from the guy who lost to me in the tournament. Is knowing that you lost to me killing you inside? Is the thought of you never being able to beat me eating you up inside? Live with it 'cuz this is reality." Hakami said. Miyonji growled "If that's what you think, how about we settle this now?" Miyonji protested. The two stared each other down, waiting for the other to make a move desperately wanting to hurt one another.

"Alright that is enough. This is a School not a battlefield!"

The too looked to see their teacher Kyoko Hayashi walk towards them "If you two even _think _about laying a finger on each other I will have you suspended _immediately_ do you hear me?" she warned as the two glared at each other and walked off with Shiko and Saeko following them.

When Miyonji and Shiko got down the hall a girl with pink hair would approach them. Shiko smiled when she saw the girl. "Takagi" she said as she ran to the girl. Miyonji on the other hand showed no interest. Takagi smiled and waved at Shiko "Looks like you're on time today! That's a first!" Takagi said. Shiko pouted "Takagi that's not fair! I'm only late from time to time because I'm up all night studying!" Shiko explained. Takagi just chuckled and closed her eyes "Yeah I guess your right." she replied. Once she opened her eyes she saw someone she wasn't in the mood to see. She gritted her teeth when she caught sight of Miyonji who was about to walk right past her. When the two's shoulders were barely inches apart she whispered "I'll never forgive you." Miyonji heard this and kept his usual uninterested expression on. "Yeah I know" is all he said before he continued to walk away from the two girls. Shiko caught sight of this and sighed as Miyonji was now out of sight. She then walked down the hall with Takagi and looked at her who still was upset. "Takagi, tell me something why do you not like Miyonji, did he do something to you?" she asked. Takagi's expression didn't change. "It's a long story I don't want to talk about it" was her simple reply. Shiko gave her a worried look "well whenever you need to talk I'm here for you." she said as they headed to class.

While the girls headed to class Miyonji made his way to the stairs that led to the rooftop, where he would find Takashi standing in the middle section, looking at the blue sky while resting his arms on the railing. "Still upset about what happened huh?" Miyonji asked. Takashi turned around and smirked "Like you're not." Miyonji gave him a smirk in return. "Have you spoken to her?" he asked. Takashi shook his head "What is there to talk about? No matter what I say it's not going to change Rei's mind. She's with Hisashi now, there's nothing I can do" Miyonji sighed and stood next to him at the railing. "Do you hate Hisashi for dating her?" Takashi was shocked by this question. He was never asked that, did he hate him for dating the girl he loved. "I don't know" Miyonji sighed "you'll figure it out you're a smart guy I know you'll find the answer" he said.

Takashi looked at Miyonji. He knew there was something on his mind. "What about you? How are you doing? I know you two are still having problems" Miyonji's expression showed it all, for someone so tough he showed a sign of hurt "I saw her a few minutes ago. She said she'll never forgive me and honestly I can't blame her" he said. Takashi looked at him "But that was so long ago for god sakes. That was last year and you were going through things at the time she can't just-" Takashi started until Miyonji cut him off. "Let it be Takashi, I rather her hate me then live in sadness" he said. Takashi felt bad for him, he was going through things himself, but Rei didn't hate him, she just gave up on him.

Later that day when school ended everyone rushed out of school. Shiko got out of her chair and noticed that Miyonji was gone "What's wrong Shiko?" Rei asked. Shiko smiled at the girl. "I was supposed to walk with Miyonji after school but it seems he had other plans. He seems like he has a lot on his mind" she explained. Rei picked up her school bag. "Tell me, what's the relationship between you two? Do you like him?" Shiko shook her head and smiled "No way. We are just close friends. I could never see him that way and he could never see me that way. I just worry for the guy, always acting tough and trying to solitude himself from everyone else" she explained. Rei closed her eyes and nodded her head "You're right about that, he's always trying to act cool" she said. The two then decided to walk home together, heading out the school doors.

Miyonji made his way down the street heading to his home. He had a lot going through his mind and it frustrated him.

(Flash back)

"_Big brother, when are you going to teach me how to use a sword?" an 8 year old boy said as he looked up at Miyonji. He had black spikey hair and had the same skin color as Miyonji. Miyonji patted his head "It's not a sword it's a kendo stick. Maybe one day we'll go somewhere in private and practice. If mom sees me teaching you kendo she'll have a heart attack!" Miyonji laughed he closed his eyes and smiled. His little brother pouted. "I'll be waiting forever! Come on big brother!" Miyonji just continued to laugh._

(Flash back #2)

"Why does it have to be this way Miyonji?! There has to be a reason!" Takagi yelled as she stood in front of him. The two were standing in front of their lockers. Miyonji looked to the ground. He knew she was going to flip out like this. "Listen, I just got a lot on my mind right now it has nothing to do with you. I'm sorry" He said as he closed his locker and began to walk off. She gritted her teeth. "So you're not going to tell me anything, your just going to walk away, _is that it Miyonji_?!YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" she yelled as she watched him get further and further away.

(End of flash back)

"Yuka...Saya" he muttered as he continued to walk. The rest of the walk home was in complete silence and he didn't want to speak to anyone. All he wanted was to be alone.

Later that night Takashi was lying on his bed in his room staring at the ceiling.

(Flash back)

Rei and Takashi were standing in an empty classroom. She looked at him and sighed "I did feel that way once but you never noticed" Takashi was speechless when he heard those words.

(End of flashback)

"One day we'll get married, _yeah right_!" he said to himself as he continued to look up at the ceiling. The thoughts of Rei and Hisashi were haunting him and he truly wanted to get rid of all the pain it was causing him. He looked at his clock and turned off his light preparing to sleep for the next day of school.

**Well there is Chapter 1 get ready for Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2: Chaos

**Well here is chapter 2 ppl have asked for the list of pairings I'm not giving that away it's going to be a surprise but you will be satisfied I promise :)**

**Highschool Of The Dead**

**The Path of Carnage**

**Chapter 2: Chaos**

Miyonji woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. Usually it would be his mother but his parents went out on a week-long vacation. His mother Hinata is a teacher at an elementary school and his father Kento does construction work. He is also very skilled in swordsmanship which is why Miyonji is very skilled in Kendo. Miyonji took a shower and got dressed. Once he got to the door he sighed and walked out.

When he got to school class had started. It seemed to be a regular normal day. Takagi turned and saw Miyonji looking out the window. He seemed down and lost in thought but she just huffed and looked away. The teacher was about to say something until Takashi came into the class room and walked towards Rei. "Komuro you couldn't be happy with just skipping my class" the teacher said. Everyone looked at him confused as he walked over to Rei and pulled her out of her seat. "Come with me we're gonna get out of here!" Takashi demanded and Miyonji looked at him in disbelief. Rei looked at him with confusion "What are you talking about?" she inquired, awaiting an answer.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Hisashi asked as he walked over to Takashi. Miyonji looked at the two of them hoping a fight wouldn't break out. "People just got killed out by the front gate no bullshit!" Takashi explained. Hisashi's and Miyonji's eyes widened "Are you serious?!" Hisashi blurted out. "Yeah, like I'm just making shit like _that _up!" Takashi replied. Rei was still confused as she pulled his arm off of her and looked to the ground "Jesus what's going on? I can never understand-" before she could finish what she had to say, she was slapped across the face by Takashi. This made Miyonji look at him in shock. He never thought he would do such a thing. "Just follow me and I'll explain everything on the way" Takashi said as he looked at Hisashi, who nodded his head. Once they were about to leave and head for the door, Miyonji stood up "I'm going with you" he said. This made Takagi look at him "Alright then let's go" Takashi replied. As Miyonji made his way towards the group, Takagi stood up and was about to say something but Miyonji just walked right passed her, not even looking at her. There was tension between the two, everyone could feel it.

When they got out the classroom they started to run down the hall. Takashi looked at Miyonji."Why didn't you see what she had to say? I'm pretty sure she was going to say something to you!" Miyonji sighed when he heard what Takashi said. "Yeah, that. she'll never forgive me, but I don't have time to mess with Takagi right now. This is more important and I'll deal with her later. Now tell me what's going on" he said. "There was someone at the school gate. P.E teachers went to check it out but something happened and now those P.E teachers are killing each other" Takashi explained. Rei looked at him "That's insane" she replied. The four of them ran up 3 flights of stairs and headed to a locker that Hisashi opened up. "What did you forget something" Takashi asked. Hisashi looked at him and handed him a bat and looked at Rei and gave her a broken broomstick with a broken but sharp end.

He then looked at Miyonji and shook his head and went into his locker and pulled out a kendo stick "Don't worry my Kendo stick is all I'll need, trust me" Hisashi smirked. Takashi looked at him "What about you?" he asked, Hisashi shook his head "I got a black belt in Karate I'll be fine now come on we gotta get out of this school." "Let's call the police. We'll talk to my father" Rei suggested, Hisashi nodded and handed her his phone.

She dialed numbers and heard a ring. Her eyes widened because of what she heard next. "What is it?" Miyonjui asked. "That's impossible. 110 are busy" she explained, but before anyone could say anything else a voice could be heard on the loud speaker.

"This Announcement is for all the students! An emergency situation is taking place inside the school right now! All students must follow your teacher's instructions and evacuate-"

The voice was then cut off and a deadly silence filled the speakers. "It's happening" Takashi said. After he said that, sounds of things being knocked over could be heard on the loud speaker.

"Get away from me...get back...HELP, _HELP_!"

A scream then came from the loud speaker but then was soon cut off. The whole school was silent. Nobody said a word for at least a minute until a pencil hit the floor, which made the whole school go into panic and students started running out of the classrooms. People were punching each other and pulling each other's hair trying to get out of the school first.

Hisashi then began to run "This way!" he said Takashi looked at him "Where are you going?! We gotta get out of here!" Hisashi looked at him "The buildings with classrooms are too crowded. We gotta go through the management building" Hisashi explained. Miyonji nodded his head "He's right. Let's go!" The four of them began to run towards the management building. They made it to a bridge that led to the management building. When they got there, a zombie appeared before them. "That's Mr. Wakisaka! What's the matter with him?" Rei asked. The zombie let out a groan with his mouth wide open, ready to attack. Miyonji looked at Takashi "Is this what you saw when those P.E teachers were killing each other?" Miyonji asked and Takashi nodded his head "Yeah. It's like they were mindless. Biting each other and blood pouring out and then once they died they started moving again" he explained, Miyonji then gritted his teeth.

"Well then I gotta go" He said. Everyone looked at him confused, Rei growled in anger " I can't believe what I'm hearing! You _coward_, you're going to run when things get serious! Maybe what Takagi said was _right_!" she yelled. Miyonji's eyes widened for a moment but then his expression turned into pure anger. "Shut up! Just what the hell would you know about it _huh_?! _You _out of everyone should know that _I'm _no damn _coward_!" He yelled, which caught Rei off guard. She didn't say a word. She looked at him in shock not believing how pissed he got. "I'm not running away if anything! What I'm about to do is going to put me in serious danger if there are more people like him in that school then she doesn't stand a chance, the least I can do is go and protect her no matter the circumstances" he explained as he looked to the ground. Rei walked towards him and lifted his head up "I'm sorry I didn't mean to jump to conclusion" she said. Miyonji sighed, they were friends way back when they were kids, so forgiving her was easy "It's fine Rei don't worry about it" he said. Takashi and Hisashi smiled "Well you better go protect her" Hisashi said. Takashi smirked "Cuz if you don't, that's just another thing on the list she's going to dislike you for" this made Miyonji smirk. He nodded his head and headed back to the classrooms.

Meanwhile, Takagi and Kohta watched as the tragic scene was going on. She looked shocked. '_This is INSANE! People are eating people! This isn't even funny!_' Takagi thought to herself. She then made a run for it down the hall with Kohta following. "Takagi where do you think you're running too?" Kohta asked, sounding like he was out of breath. Takagi looked back at him. "And what exactly was your brilliant plan?" she asked. Kohta looked down.

"I was going to talk to the teachers in the faculty room and-" he said until he was cut off. "That's pointless! What do you think a bunch of stupid teachers can do about it? ...Listen, do you wanna die or do you wanna live? Cuz if you want to live then you better stick with me" she said. Kohta nodded his head.

Once they ran down some stairs they saw that people were still eating each other. "Takagi I know it's against school rules but do you have your cell phone on you?" Kohta asked. Takagi huffed "I'm a straight A student! Besides even if I had one, who would I call?" she replied, Kohta scratched his head. "Well the police maybe?" he answered. She rolled her eyes at him. "_God _you're so stupid. Look how serious this is. There's no way people _haven't _called them already, but yet we haven't heard a single siren so now you know." she explained Kohta looked at her with a worried expression. "So this is happening all over!" he whined. She looked around to make sure nothing was coming. "_Gee _you _think_? I'm sure the police have been dealing with this already. Look how things are" Kohta then looked to the ceiling "I wonder if we should call the self-defense force or something?" he said. She huffed again "I wouldn't expect much from them-" she said until she was cut off by Kohta trying to lean on her but she pushed him away. "They're just like the police, what do you think would happen if people were eating people in all the cites out there, Listen there are a hundred and thirty million people how many of them do you think work for the self-defense force and what if the same things have been happening inside the self-defense force?" she explained.

Before he could say anything a zombie appeared before them. It was coming down the stairs. Slowly, it seemed to take form of a dead woman. "We have to get out of here" Takagi said as the two began to run. She looked back to make sure the zombie wasn't catching up "Jesus, the only reason I have to stay with this dumb ass is because Komuro or Sueenji isn't here, dammit I am such a nice person!" she said as she continued to run.

Meanwhile in the nurses office, Saeko, Shiko and Hakami had arrived knowing that they heard the voices of zombies. When they got there the school nurse Shizuka Marikawa was close to getting bitten by the zombies but before they could do so Hakami killed 3 of them with one swing of his kendo stick to the head. Saeko killed the last one coming for them with one swing to the head as well, blood was splattered all over the walls she then walked over to a boy who was sitting on the ground who seemed to have been bitten. "I'm the captain of the Kendo club, Saeko Busujima a sophomore. What's your name kid?" she asked, the boy spat out blood as he looked at her. "Ishi Kazu" he said. She put an arm on his shoulder "You did a great job Ishi, protecting doctor Marikawa. But you do know what happens when you get bitten. Do you want your parents or friends to see you like that? If the answer's 'no' I will end your life as painlessly as I can, but I've never killed anyone before" she said. Hakami watched on as the boy thought for a moment and nodded his head "Please do that" he said while blood dripped down his mouth. Shiko looked down at the ground feeling bad for the boy and what was going to happen.

Saeko then stood up and prepared herself "Wait a minute what are you going to do?" Shizuka said until Hakami spoke up "You're the school doctor, don't worry. She's got it so stay out of it, this young man is going to die with honor and she's going to make sure that he does" Hakami said, Shizuka only nodded. Saeko then raised her Kendo stick and with one blow she splattered the boys head. Just before Shizuka could say anything, zombies came through the door. Saeko and Hakami looked at each other and smirked as they were preparing themselves for another fight. Hakami quickly dashed towards 3 zombies and with one strike he killed one. Saeko came from behind him and killed the next one with one blow and then they both looked at each other and smirked as the last one was coming towards them slowly. The both struck the zombie together and killed it once it fell to the ground, Saeko looked at Shizuka "Come on we're getting out of her" Shizuka nodded and followed them.

While that was happening, three zombies were on Kohta and Takagi's tails. "Don't stop running! If they catch up we're dead, _literally_!" Takagi yelled as she ran down the hall. At this point she was running anywhere just to get away. Kohta was losing breath from being out of shape and slowed down. Takage stopped and looked at him "Keep moving you idiot! Didn't I just say if they catch us we're done for?!" Takagi said. He nodded and tried to keep running but before he could move zombies began to surround them. There were at least five of them. The zombies moved closer and closer while the two kept stepping back. Their backs were now pressed against a wall and the zombies kept getting closer. Takagi closed her eyes in fear. She didn't know what to do. All she could do was scream "GET AWAY...SOMEBODY HELP!" as she screamed that out a figure appeared killing each zombie with a kendo stick. The bodies dropped in front of her. Blood was all over the floor and walls and when she looked up she saw the back of the last person she thought would ever come and save her. Miyonji stood in front of her, Kendo stick in hand. He looked to the ground, trying not to make eye contact with her. "I'm sorry I took so long" he said. She looked at him and huffed.

"Who said I needed you to save me? I could have done it myself. Just go back with Takashi and the others Sueenji." she said with a cold voice. She didn't mean to say all this stuff to him but it was hard to forgive him. He sighed, grabbed her arm and made sure she looked him in the eye.

"Listen to me, I know you can't forgive me for god sakes, you hate me but I'm willing to rather have you hate me then have you die with the situation that is happening right now. Me protecting you is the only chance of survival for you and you know that. If you hate me that much, then when this is all said and done you can push me out of your life once and for all, I'll move out of state and you'll never see me again. As long as I don't lose another person I care about, I'm fine with whatever you think of me" he explained. Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe what he just said. She'd never seen him as serious as he was now. He had his moments, but this was something she never saw. She saw hurt and pain. There was something going on is his life that he was not telling her.

The two stared into each other's eyes and Kohta felt like a third wheel, not knowing what to say. Takagi thought for a moment. He was dead set on protecting her, meaning he cared and sighed "We'll talk later, but your right. We'll have to work together if we're going to survive" she said. Miyonji nodded his head, then they then ran into a class and shut the door. Miyonji looked around for supplies. Takagi looked at the supplies on the table: there was a wrench, nail gun and various other tools.

"You're one of those basement shut-ins, military nerds or gun geeks aren't you? Come on, at least you've seen this thing before, I mean, it was in the Mel Gibson movie" she said to Kohta as she pointed to the nail gun. Miyonji smirked '_Just as mean as always_' he thought to himself as he continued to look around. He turned to see a closet and when he walked towards it his kendo stick hit a desk and slid under the closet.

"Dammit" he said as he got down on his knees to pull it out.

Kohta picked up the nail gun. "It's gassed" he examined it thoroughly.

"Hell yeah. We wouldn't be able to carry it around if it was one of those compressor types, right? _God _your fat and stupid" she said and he looked at her "So you like movies?" he asked. She huffed "Don't be ridiculous! I'm a genius so I know everything!" she replied. She jumped when she suddenly heard a bang on the door. "We got an extra tank and then nails and we're all set" Kohta said as he smirked at the items in his hand. Takagi looked in at him "Why are you so calm, cool and collected? They're coming! They're in the hallway. Sueenji get your ass over here!" she said as she then looked at Miyonji who was still trying to reach for his kendo stick.

"It weighs around four kilograms and it's as heavy as an old assault rifle but I can't stabilize my aim this way, I need to attach a sight to it" he said as he then saw two by fours lying next to him. He smirked at the sight of it. "Are you both listening to me?!" she yelled as she looked at the door once more. Once the zombies busted the door down she let out a scream "SUEENJI" she screamed.

Before the zombie could get to her its head was splattered by Miyonjis kendo stick "stop screaming! I told you I was going to protect you didn't I?" Miyonji said as he stood in front of her, shielding her from the zombies. "Sueenji!". The zombies were about to attack again until one was shot down by a nail. Miyonji and Takagi looked back at Kohta.

"Hirano!" Takagi said in shock, he only put on a sadistic smirk and said "Got ya". Miyonji then dashed for 2 zombies striking each of them with his kendo stick and Kohta shot down 5 with his nail gun. "You see the drill and the nails, can you put them in a bag for me?" he asked Takagi, she just huffed at him "You're nobody to me! Who do you think you are, ordering me around?" she said. Miyonji heard this while taking down 3 more zombies. "Saya just do it! This is neither the time nor the place for an argument" he said as he continued to fight. She just sighed and nodded her head "Alright, fine." she said as she did what she was told. Miyonji would smile as he fought.

Once she put it in the bag, she gave it to Kohta and began to walk towards the door with a bag on her shoulder. Miyonji followed her. "Hey Takagi, Sueenji…Why are you both with me?" Kohta asked. Takage looked away "Because I'm such a nice person" she replied. Miyonji closed his eyes "I'm only here because she's here, nothing more" he replied. This made Kohta sigh. He knew he liked Takagi, but what about Miyonji? It was clear to him that he and Takagi have some sort of history. He then opened his eyes and smirked as he loaded up, ready for a fight. Takagi and Miyonji looked at him. "Hey you're on the ball all of a sudden! Something clicking you or what?" she asked with a smirk. He just gave her a smirk back. "I think I found my calling" he replied.

Once everything settled down, three zombies were walking around. Not noticing them, the three students made it towards the water machine. Takagi took two wet rags out of her bag and when she wet the rag she threw it at the zombie. The zombie didn't seem fazed by it at all. Miyonji continued to observe this, trying to see what she was trying to accomplish. "What are you doing?" Kohta asked her, "Just shut up and watch" she replied as she then threw one at the locker this time. The zombie walked into the locker.

"What the hell!" Miyonji exclaimed, Takagi nodded her head. "They don't even react when something hits their bodies. The big dumb asses! Their senses are dead and they only react to sound, most likely they can't see either. Otherwise they wouldn't bump into the locker." "Well then what about heat?" Miyonji asked. Takagi stood up. "I'm pretty sure we'll get more opportunities to find out. Let's go" she said.

"So we're going to find another place to hide?" Kohta asked. Miyonji nodded his head to his question. "We have to. Staying in one spot is bad for a situation like this, we have to keep moving" he explained. Kohta sighed "I hate walking" he stated, Takagi looked at him "And that's why you're so fat. You need to put down the Walmart Cheetos and start exercising" their conversation was cut short when more zombies appeared.

Meanwhile, Saeko Hakami and Shizuka made their way through the first floor. "We have to go to the faculty room. Geez what a pain in the ass!" Saeko said as she knocked away a zombie with the tip of her kendo stick, not even trying to kill it. "But all of the car keys are in that room, that's where they keep them" Shizuka explained. A zombie then came for her but Hakami simply shoved it away with one hand, making its head bump into the wall. "Why don't you guys just kill them? You've done so well this far so why stop now?" Shizuka asked as they made it near the outside door.

"One or two at a time, believe me, is no problem and we wouldn't think twice about doing it, but they come at you in packs" Saeko said as she looked outside "She's right, and don't be fooled. They're a lot stronger then they look. Once they grab onto you it's hard to get loose" Hakami added. Shizuka looked at them in awe "Wow I'm impressed" she said before she tripped on the floor mat. "Dammit I hate these stupid floor mats" she said, Saeko got on her knees and grabbed Shizuka long tight dress. She would then rip it so she would be able to run in it, much to Shizuka's displeasure. Shiko giggled knowing that Shizuka didn't like what just happened to her dress.

"Are you crazy?! This is Christian De R!" she whined, Saeko sighed "Your clothes or your life which is more important" she asked, Shizuka groaned. "Both are." she replied. Hakami just smirked at the scene he was seeing, and then he looked around to make sure no zombies were coming towards them. They then heard a shooting sound along with the sound of wood hitting flesh. "What was that?" Shizuka asked. Hakami looked at them "It came from the faculty room" he replied.

Takagi, Miyonji and Kohta were backed up in the faculty room fighting off zombies. Miyonji had a lot to hand as he was currently fighting off 6 zombies by himself while Kohta shot the others coming towards him and Takagi. "If you keep shooting them how will we learn about them?" Takage asked in a harsh voice. Kohta sighed.

"You know you could help us fight them two!" Kohta said. She growled when she heard that. "You stupid fat idiot! That's what I have you and Sueenji for! You don't see _him _complaining about it!" she said as she saw Sueenji split open a zombie's head with a swift horizontal blow of his kendo stick. "The magazine is almost empty!" he got a little louder with her to make her catch his point. "You think that's my problem? Hurry up and just reload it!" she yelled as loud as she could. Kohta then looked behind her. "But, but there right behind you! See!" he said as he pointed at the zombie. When she turned around and saw the bloody face of the zombie, she let out a loud scream which the whole school heard.

Takashi and Rei who were in the hallway heard the scream."I think that was Takagi! Come on Rei let's go!" he said. She nodded and followed him. The two headed for the faculty room. As for Shizuka, Saeko and Hakami they also heard the scream "Hakami." Saeko said. He nodded his head "Let's go." the three of them also headed for the faculty room to lend a hand.

The zombie was now getting closer to Takagi, backing her into a corner. She trembled in fear and she was afraid she was going to die. "Hirano!" she said hoping he would help her. Kohta tried to shoot the zombie, but nothing came out. "Oh no I'm out!" he said realizing he was out of ammo. Tears would then come down Takage's face. "S-Sueenji" she stuttered, but Miyonji was now fighting off 8 zombies by himself, trying when he splattered 3 zombies with his kendo stick, which left 5. But when he swung for the next one, it grabbed his stick. Now he was fight them off bare handed. "SAYA!" he yelled, still trying to fight them off so he could save her. She knew he wasn't going to get there in time.

"Get away! Get away!" she shouted as the zombie got closer. She began to throw trophies that were in the case behind her at the zombie "GET BACK! STAY BACK!" she screamed. The trophies were not affecting the zombie, it kept coming. She then saw a drill on the floor and as the zombie made a final thrust for her, she picked up the drill and aimed it at the zombies face. "GET AWAY!" she screamed as she began to drill the zombies face. Everyone finally made it there to witness what was going on.

"I''VE HAD ENOUGH! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!" she screamed out. This caused Takashi and the others to look at each other.

"We'll take the right side" Hakami said. Takashi smirked "Right! Let's go Rei." Rei didn't need to be asked twice. She ran forward and launched her spear into the zombie's head. This impressed Saeko as she watched on. She then noticed two zombies coming towards her and then killed them with two strokes of her Kendo stick. Takashi jumped into the air and with one strike of the bat he killed the zombie, leaving a lot of blood on the floor. Hakami noticed that Miyonji was fighting zombies off with his fists. He then jumped in and killed one which made the zombie release Miyonji's kendo stick into the air. Miyonji caught it and went back-to-back with Hakami "Saving my life huh? So now you're probably going to say that I owe you one, am I right?" Miyonji asked. Hakami smirked "Just knowing that you needed my help is pay enough" he replied. Miyonji rolled his eyes "Shut up" he replied. Hakami closed his eyes for a moment and as soon as he opened them up he swung his kendo stick hard, splitting the two zombies open with one blow.

Miyonji tripped one zombie and splattered its head. Before it hit the ground, the other zombie came running at Miyonji from behind, but Miyonji quickly dashed forward and splattered its head as he passed by it, leaving the zombie to fall to the ground. Once everything settled down and the zombies were dead, Takagi was left in a state of shock. She was on the verge of breaking down but tried to stay strong. "Takagi are you ok?" Shiko asked as she put an arm on her friend's shoulder. "Hinikuna" Takagi sobbed. "You already know the school doctor Marikawa right? And I'm Saeko Busujima and the person standing next to me is Hakami Soriejji we're from class 3A" Saeko said. Takashi looked at her "I'm Takashi Komuro from class 2B" Takashi added. "Ms. Busujima. I remember you from the national championships last year. I'm Rei Miyamoto. I'm from the spear martial arts club" Rei introduced herself.

"I've already introduced myself to you before but I'm Shiko Hunukuna from class 2B" Shiko stated. Miyonji closed his eyes and put his hands in his pockets "We've already met from my encounter with Hakami but I'm Miyonji Sueenji I'm also from class 2B" Miyonji said. "I'm Kohta Hirano just FYI" Kohta added, Saeko smiled "Nice to meet you" Saeko greeted, of course this made Kohta blush. Takagi looked back and gritted her teeth "Why are you guys being all warm and fuzzy?" this made everyone look at her when she said this. "Why are you being so polite to her Miyamoto? You flunked last year and you're at the same age! she's not your elder" Rei's eyes got wide when she heard this. She knew Takagi was right. "What are you talking about Takagi?" Takashi asked. She growled "Don't talk to me like I'm stupid. I'm smarter then all of you combined, you should be lucky I'm even in the same school as you! I'm a…I'm a…" she was losing her mind. She couldn't finish what she wanted to say, she was still shocked over what happened.

Saeko walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder "It's ok It's over" she said, Takagi looked at herself in the mirror, still trembling in fear "Look at me all these blood stains, now mom will have to take it to the cleaners!" she said. She noticed Miyonji and Takashi had worried looks on their faces and were standing behind her, hoping she would calm down. She then buried her face into Saeko's shirt letting out a cry. Saeko wrapped her arms around Takagi and embraced her, trying to calm her down. The two were now on their knees, embracing each other. Everybody watched as Takagi cried. Miyonji felt bad for her, he knew that the best thing for her right now was to let out her pain with a cry. '_Saya_' he thought to himself as he watched on.

**Plz review hope you guys like it...**


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation

**Well it's time for chapter 3 hope you guys like it so far I know I few people inboxed me asking me what happened in the past between Miyonji and Takage you'll have to wait and find out :) sorry you gets no spoilers lol also I will change the story up it will not fully follow the original story **

**Highschool Of The Dead**

**The Path of Carnage **

**Chapter 3: Confrontation**

After Takagi had settled down the group went into the faculty room and locked the door. Takashi, Hakami and Miyonji barricaded the door so the zombies wouldn't get in Takage washed her face and put on her glasses which made Kohta happy. "You wear glasses" he asked in a happy tone she threw her towel at him and glared "Shut up my contact lenses keep moving around" she replied as she walked away. Rei walked over to Takashi and Miyonji and handed them water "Thank you" they both said as the took the bottled water Hakami looked at Shizuka "Doctor Marikawa where's the car key" he asked she continued to look "Their in my purse somewhere" she answered Saeko sighed "I'm pretty sure that small car you drive is not going to fit all of us" Shiko smiled knowing it was true she then seen something that could be of use "What about the Micro bus we use for the clubs away games looks like the keys are on the wall hook" she said, "Hey guys I see the bus" Kohta said as he looked out the window and saw the bus parked in the parking lot.

"That's fine but where are we going" Shizuka asked as she looked at Takashi "We're going to make sure that our families are ok we'll start with the family that lives closes from here, if you're worried about your family we'll bring them with us I think Miyonjis place is closer then anyone else" Takashi said Miyonji shook his head "Don't worry about it my parents left on vacation I been staying at the house by myself" He said Takagi raised an eyebrow "What about your little brother Yuka" she asked this caused everyone except Kohta, Shizuka and Takagi to go wide eyed Miyonji just put his head down "He's...away also" he replied Takashi wanted to say something but knew it wasn't the right time.

Everyone then noticed that the news was on Saeko quickly turned up the volume trying to hear what the news cast lady was saying.

"Government has begun to consider the emergency measures of the out breaks that have been accruing in locations around the city. It's been feared that over ten thousand have been victimized in Satama area so far the governor has all ready called for the...state of emergency and request the emergency disaster relief ….wait there's a gun shot their finally using firearms..from what I can see their...no NO"

The station was then cut off the whole group was I shock from what they just witnessed nobody said word a few seconds later the station was brought back up with a women sitting in a chair with papers in her hand.

"There appears to be a problem with our remote. From now on we'll bring you the story from inside the studio the condition outside seems extremely chaotic so stay home unless its absolutely necessary to go outside we'll bring you more stories as soon as its safe to cover the current situation from the sight"

Takashi punched the table after hearing the announcement "Is that all why didn't they tell us anything else" he asked "They're afraid of causing a panic" Shiko said Rei raised her eyebrow "A panic?" she asked. "Yeah you idiot, first panic then chaos and chaos causes a disruption of order. And then when order is disrupted...well then you should just hand it all over to the walking corpses" Takagi explained.

Once she had finished what she had to say another news cast lady appeared on the T.V screen with sets of papers in her hands.

"This unusual and unprecedented biological phenomenon that spread through out North America has yet to be put under control. Government authorities have evacuated the white house and will relocate to a command center on board the aircraft carrier George Washington. There are reports that the transfer of power is in preparation for the use of tactical war heads to combat the infestation. We have currently lost contact with Masque, Beijing has been set a blaze London has remained in order while in Paris and roam there have been reports of looting Government official has declared a state of martial law"

The broadcast was cut off once again "So their everywhere" Miyonji said as he sat down in a chair in shock. "That's crazy everything was normal when I checked the internet this morning" Kohta added Hakami looked at him "That's because it just happened this morning nobody knew about it" he explained. Rei backed up in fear "I can't believe this happened all over the world in a matter of a few hours...but they'll stop it right I mean they have to stop it from spreading, I mean everything is going back to normal soon" Rei said as she grabbed onto Takashi shirt.

"That's not going to happen" Takagi stated Takashi looked at her "Why do you have to be so blunt about it" He asked. "This is a pandemic there's nothing we can do" she replied Shiko sighed "A pandemic?" she asked Takage nodded "It's the out break of infectious disease the entire world is experiencing the same out break" Takagi said Miyonji looked at her "So what it's some type of academic" he asked she looked at him then spoke. "This is exactly like the Spanish flu in 1918 more then six hundred million people got infected and fifty million people died from it, remember how much a panic swine flu caused well square that" she explained Miyonjis eyes widened.

Shizuka looked at Takagi "Not to be disagreeable but I think this is more like the black death from the 14th century" Shizuka stated Takagi looked out the window "one third of the European population died your smarter then you look" Takagi said Hakami looked at them "so how did the out break finally end" he asked Shizuka put her finger to her lip "well there are many theories it usually stops when to many humans die there wouldn't be enough people to spread the disease" she explained.

"But now all the dead people still move and start attacking you" Shiko said as she looked out the window to see a couple zombies moving around. "are you saying there's no reason for this out break to stop" Saeko asked, once Shizuka heard that an idea came into her head "The weathers going to be hot they might not be able to move if their flesh decomposes and they become skeletons" she said Saeko looked at her "How long does it take for that to happen" she asked Shizuka thought for a moment. "In summer some parts of the body can become skeleton in about 20 days but it takes considerably longer then winter a couple that's not to terribly long" she explained Takagi rolled her eyes " you're kidding, she's not smarter then she looks" Takagi said.

Miyonji looked at her for a moment then back to the floor "so what are you saying" he asked "medical logic doesn't apply to those dead corpses that move around and attack humans worst case scenario they might never decompose" she said as she looked at him he still had his head down she knew this must be killing him knowing that his parents might have already gotten attacked and then there was his brother to think about also. "First thing we find out is if our families are ok then we need to find some place safe to hold up for awhile but no matter where we go we're going to need a plan...teams we need to team up" Saeko said as she looked at everyone around her. Takashi then put his hand up which caught everyone's attention.

"I'm pretty sure we all are ok with teaming up but before all that we need to make sure these two can work together for awhile I mean we all know they are not the best of friends" Takashi said as he looked at Hakami and Miyonji. Hakami smirked "As long as he stays out of my way there's no problem" Hakami stated everyone then looked at Miyonji wondering if this was going to lead to a fight but he still had his head down "with everything that has happened today and everything that is going on in my life fighting with him is not even on my mind" he said Rei, Takashi and Shiko had a worried expression on '_I think Miyonji is finally giving up there's only so much he can take_' Takashi thought to himself.

With that said everyone prepared themselves "Let's try to pick up survivors when ever we can" Saeko said Takashi nodded "let's do it" he stated Rei looked at Takashi "what's the best way out of here" she asked Takage shook her head "sorry to break it to you stupid but we're going to have to go out the front" she answered Miyonji then stood up and looked at the group "Fine let's go" he said.

The group then opened the door and seen 3 zombies walking around Kohta would shoot two of them down with his nail gun then Miyonji walked tot he side of the third zombie and took it down with out even looking at it Takagi noticed this and knew something was off about him they were going to need to talk soon she still couldn't forgive him but she couldn't help but think there was something behind to what happened their had to be a reason he wouldn't go this far to protect her if he didn't care something happened that he wasn't telling her and she was going to find out.

They then got to the stairs "Let me make something perfectly clear there's no need for you to engage into a fight unless its necessary do what ever you can to avoid a fight you got it" Saeko informed Takagi crossed her arms "remember their sensitive to sound so keep it quiet and their strong enough to rip through regular doors and once they got a hold of you their going to tear you to shreds so be careful" Takagi added.

Once she said that a scream could be heard a boy and two girls could be seen down stairs they were surrounded by zombies with no hesitation the group leaped into action Rei was the first to land a blow as she stuck her spear through a zombies head Saeko jumped over her taking out 2 zombies with her kendo stick, Kohta shot down 2 and Miyonji, Takashi and Hakami took down the remaining 4. Once they were finished Takashi looked at the boy he had Black and and blue eyes "we're getting out of here do any of you want to come" he asked, the three of them nodded their heads and they followed the group.

The group was now near the first floor Miyonji looked down the the stair railing "Man there's a bunch of them" he said, Takagi was right behind him looking as well "from what I can tell the only thing they react to is sound they can't see us so it's pointless to hide from them" she said. Takashi looked at her "why don't you go down there and prove that theory" Takagi huffed when she heard that. "But even if we keep going through inside the school once we get attack we're going to be stuck" Shiko added Rei looked at her "We have to go through the gate we don't have any choice" she stated Saeko looked at the zombies "someone needs to go and prove Takagis theory don't suppose anyone of you guys wants to volunteer" Saeko said as she looked at Hakami, Miyonji and Takashi nobody said anything for a moment until Miyonji spoke "Fine I'll go" he said everyone looked at him "No you stay I'll go"Shiko said "with what weapon" he responded Takagi then looked at him "and why do you think it should be you" she asked Miyonji looked at her and smiled "I don't I just think I should be the one besides if your theory isn't right and they get me you'll finally be rid of me..and you can go back to being happy" he said as he turned around preparing himself. Takagi for once had a sad look on "Sueenji" she whispered to herself.

Takashi then walked towards him "you might not like it but I'm going with you" he said Rei looked at him "are you sure about this Takashi" she asked he nodded his head "don't worry we should be fine" he responded.

Once the two walked down the stairs they started walking slowly zombies were walked passed them not even noticing that they were there. '_so it's true they can't see us if that's the case_' Miyonji thought as he picked up a sneaker and throw it at a wall all the zombies then started moving towards the wall Takashi then signaled for the others to come down once they got to the front doors and opened them the boy who they had just saved knocked his metal pole into the stair railing by accident which echoed through the whole school this caused the zombies to look in their direction.

Knowing that the zombies were coming in their direction Takashi yelled out "RUN" the zombies then started to come faster Takage looked at him "Why did you have to open your big mouth we could have taken the closer ones out" she said not knowing that a zombie was coming behind her Rei the struck it with her spear. "the noise would've echoed anyway just start swinging" she said as she tripped a zombie with her spear.

Kohta aimed at a zombie but there were to many for him to just shoot at one he was getting nervous and they were closing in but Miyonji jumped in front of him and struck one zombie in the head with his kendo stick he then swung his kendo stick to the side where it sprayed blood on the ground. "Forget talking just run" he said as everyone started to run for their life.

While they were running Hakami hit one Zombie with ease without having to stop running Saeko was by his side striking each zombie that came in his way. Rei was running beside Takashi hitting each zombie that got in his way but him being a guy he also put in work by hitting a few that were coming on the side of him. The man that they just saved stopped so he could hit a few but they grabbed on to him and started biting him his girlfriend that he was with stopped and looked at him. "Just forget him once you get bitten it's hopeless" Takagi said but the girl looked at her with tears in her eyes and shook her head running back to the boy to help. "Wait a minute you heard me didn't you he's not going to make it why are you going back to him" Takagi said. Shizuka put her hand to her mouth and shock in fear. "I understand...if the world turned into this I rather die with the person that I love" she said Takagi glared at her "Oh shut up doctor bleeding heart" she started but she was cut off when Miyonji said "Takagi" hitting a zombie that was coming for her she looked at him and huffed as he got in front of her looking out and making sure zombies didn't get near her "You rude little jerk how dare you interrupt me while I'm talking" she yelled all his reply was "Shut up" she looked at him and gasped "what did you just say to me"she said in shock was he serious. He looked at her and smiled "I wasn't trying to interrupt you, you should know better then anyone that I really like your voice" this made her blush the two stared into each others eyes but the moment was cut short by Saeko "nice to see that you two are getting along" when she said this two just looked away from each other trying to deny what just happened.

Takashi looked at Shizuka once they got to the bus "Ms Shizuka the key" he yelled she then unlocked the door to the bus Saeko, Hakami, Miyonji and Takashi guarded the bus while everyone got on Miyonji had 3 zombies on him one grabbed his kendo stick so he kicked the second one coming towards him and used both his hands to grab his kendo stick and swing the first zombie into the third one. Saeko looked at Takashi who had bashed another zombies head in with his bat "Let's go everyone is on the bus" she said he smirked and pointed to the bus "You go ladies first" he said. As soon as they all got on the bus 7 people were running towards them.

Takashi looked at a man with Black short hair he was wearing glasses and black suit with white stripes. "Who's that" he asked Shiko looked at the man "that's Mr. Shido of class 3A" she said this made Rei's eyes go wide he was the one person she despised. Shizuka then looked back "we can go now" she called out Takashi looked back "wait a little longer" he responded. She then looked at the zombies approaching "they're in front of us anymore and we won't be able to drive through here" she yelled out Takashi sighed "then run them down" he stated Takagi rolled her eyes "If doctor boobs try to drive over that many we'll flip the bus" Takagi informed Rei then grabbed Takashi "we don't have to save him" this shocked Takashi was she serious on what she was saying he turned to look at her "Jesus what do you mean we don't have to save him" he asked she got closer to his face "We don't have to save him we should just leave him here to die" she yelled out.

While Shido and the others ran to the bus a boy slipped in fell he tried to get up but his Leg was sprained "Please Mr. Shido help" he pleaded but Shido just smiled "Poor boy...how tragic..well I guess that's it for you then" he said as he then kicked the boy hard in his face. The sound that the boy made when he hit the ground lead the zombies to him so Shido was able to walk to the bus once he got on he closed the door "Let's go" Takashi said, Shizuka stepped on the gas and began to drive off "To the gate" Takagi yelled Shizuka nodded as she ran over at least 10 zombies and slammed through the gate they were then headed down the road away from the school.

Everyone relaxed and took their seats Miyonji sat in a window seat on the right side of the bus Takagi sat next to him, Kohta sat in a seat in front of them he sat by himself, Rei sat in a window seat on the left side of the bus across from Miyonji and Takagi, Takshi sat next to her, Hakami sat in a window seat behind Miyonji and Takagi, Saeko sat next to him Shiko sat in the front seat behind Shizuka and Shido and his group sat in the back. "Can't believe we did it" Takashi said Miyonji looked at him and nodded. Shido stood up and walked towards Saeko "Thank god we did... I take it you have been appointed leader" he asked Saeko who was cleaning her kendo stick she looked at him "there's no such thing we just work together in order to live that's all" she answered Hakami just shook his head and continued to look out the window "That's not good in order to survive we definitely need a leader, a leader who bares everything with valor, with confidence" he stated Rei looked at Takashi and whispered "You'll regret this I guarantee you'll regret that you helped him" she said he looked at her in shock he was starting to think that she was right.

They then seen the city it was quiet nobody was in sight it looked deserted it would give you the chills just looking at it. Just before Takagi could say something an aggressive young man with dyed hair stood up "shit I told you it's only dangerous if we keep going, first of all why do we have to go with Kumoro and the others you guys are the ones who decided to go back to the city. Maybe we should have just looked for a safe place inside the school if you asked me we were better off where we were" The boy known as Tsunoda said his friend with short black hair named Kurokami looked at him "he's right I kind of agree with Tsunoda we should barricade our selves" he was going to continue but was stopped by Shizuka who slammed on the breaks. "Ok you all that's enough I can't focus on the driving with all of you yelling" Shizuka said Tsunoda looked at her "yeah...whatever" he replied Saeko then spoke up "How about you tell me what you want to do" she stated he looked at her and grunted. He then pointed at Takashi "I just can't stand this guy...I hate him" he said Miyonji then slowly began to rise but Takagi put her hand in front of him signaling him to stay down. "Why..what the hell did I ever do to you I don't even know you" Takashi said Tsunoda growled "You know" he said as he then began to run towards him before he could make it Takagi had released Miyonji which Miyonji would then grab Tsunado by his collar and slam on to the floor which he would then get on top of him and grip his neck with one hand.

"Now you listen to me...if you even think of putting your hands on Takashi it'll be the last thing you'll ever do you see my friend Rei back there..she doesn't like when people mess with Takashi I'm pretty sure if I didn't get to you she would have and another thing" he paused for a moment tightening his grip on his grip on Tsunados neck making it hard for him to breathe. "What the hell do you know about hate I'm pretty sure if someone hated you, you wouldn't like it very much would you maybe I should show you what hate really is and take your life" He said as he squeezed harder Tsunados face grew pale he was on the verge of passing out.

"Sueenji that's enough"

Everyone turned to see Takagi looking at Miyonji "Let him go he's not worth it" she said as she watched Miyonji slowly loosen his grip he let go and quickly sent a swift jab to Tsunados jaw making him spit on the floor Miyonji then walked back to his seat near Takagi. Rei looked at Tsunado on the floor "The ass hole got what he deserved" she said before hearing the clapping sounds of Shido. "Bravo..I'm impressed I commend both of you, outstanding team work" he said Miyonji just gave him a glare and looked out the window. "At any rate a conflict like that only proves my point we need a leader we do certainly neither of you want such a difficult responsibility on your shoulders" Shido stated, Takagi looked at him and fixed her glasses "so you're going to run for the position then" she asked he looked at Takagi "I'm a teacher Ms Takagi and while mature all of you are barley in your teens that alone makes it very clear who is more qualified for such a roll I have experience why just moments ago I saved all of these brave students what do you say guys" once he said the students from his group started clapping Miyonji just muttered "His slaves" this earned him a nudge by Takage.

"There it's been decided the majority has seem to make the choice quite clear.. yes" Shido said as he looked at Takagi and Rei. Rei then opened the door and jumped off the bus in anger Takahsi looked at her "Rei" he called out she shook her head "no way I won't do it I'm not staying here with him" she stated Takashi looked at her "Get back on the bus" he said Shido sighed and smirked "well there's nothing I can do if you don't want to act in accordance with all of us" he said Takashi looked at him "what us what are you talking about" after he said that he ran off the bus after Rei, Takagi was about to stand up but Miyonji grabbed her "Sueenji" she said he shook his head "They need to be alone let them talk" she thought about for a minute and then nodded her head and sat back down.

"Wait get back on the bus when we get tot he city we'll get off..I don't want you to leave" he said she turned and looked at him "that's why I told you, you'd regret this" Takashi heard her words and shook his head "No we'll regret this together" he said until he heard the sound of another bus coming. The bus was full of zombies the bus driver was dead but he foot was still on the gas the bus then hit a car and flipped over heading towards Takashi and Rei. They both jumped out of the way avoiding a hit but the bus blocked they're way back to the Micro bus they were under a car tunnel Miyonji and Saeko got off the bus "Takashi you guys ok" Miyonji asked as flaming zombies were coming towards him and Saeko but after a few steps they began to fall to the ground. "The police station meet up at the east police station" he said Saeko nodded "what time" she asked, "7'o'clock if not today then tomorrow same time" after he said that Miyonji and Saeko got back on the bus "looks like we're not taking this free way anymore" Saeko said as she and Miyonji got back in their seats Shizuka then turned the bus around "Ok I'll take another route" she said as they drove off.

Once Rei and Takashi made it out the tunnel they then looked to see which way they were going to go next but before Takashi could speak a zombie with a Motorcycle helmet on jumped on him and grabbed him by his neck.

Takashi tried to fight him off holding him back with his hand the zombie tried to bite him but the helmet was blocking it's way Rei then struck the zombie from behind with a cinder block killing it with one blow once she put the stone down and helped Takashi up they started to walk towards the city "are we really going to walk to the city" she asked He smirked "if there's no other way...wait a minute he was wearing a helmet" Takshi and Rei then found a Motorcycle down the street. Takashi picked it up and turned it on getting it ready Rei looked at him "do you even have a license" she asked he smirked "getting a ticket is the least of our problems..what are you waiting for get on" he said as the two got on the bike and drove off towards the city hoping to meet up with the others Rei wrapped her arms around Takashis waist and enjoyed the ride while it lasted.


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

**Well here is chapter 4 hope you guys like it so far **

**Highschool Of The Dead**

**The Path of Carnage **

**Chapter 4: Reunion**

Takagi awoke from the sun light hitting her face she then saw that the bus was stuck in traffic everyone was trying to head to a different place to live she then noticed that her head was leaning on a sleeping Miyonjis shoulder she blushed and quickly lifted her head up she shook him so he would wake up. "Sueenji, Sueenji" she said but it was no use usually just calling out his name would wake him up but he was extremely tired from all that fighting yesterday. She would then raise her hand up and slap him across the face not that hard just enough to wake him up. He woke up and grabbed his left cheek "What the...Dammit Saya" he yelled as he gave her an angry looked she just huffed "You wouldn't wake up that's the only other option I had" she said he looked at her his eyes still showed anger "you could have tried something else you did it cause you don't like me" he said as he then turned his head to look out the window.

She was taken back by this she just looked away "you deserved it" he looked back at her confused and then shook it off and looked out the window "look at that I think its better if we evacuate to the suburbs" Miyonji said Takagi pointed to the sky "Cars are not the only way to get out of here" she explained as a plane flew by. "The airport by the ocean your right" Miyonji said Takagi nodded "It's far to dangerous to be anywhere in this city I bet a bunch of people are trying to escape to some island or some isolated area with sometime of strong military presence" she said as she put her hand to her chin. Miyonji looked down at his seat "Like Okinawa...but the American military that's station there isn't there to fight...oh but their self defense forces" he finished she nodded again "If the military have taken appropriate measures then I'm betting Hokkaido or Kyushu should be ok too...if planes are leaving then all the flights are heading to those areas" she explained Kohta smiled.

"So you think maybe we should head that way too" he asked she narrowed her eyes "it's too late..Areas with large amounts of American soldiers or where the SDF is stationed are probably keeping the situation under control. However, it's likely that they started being strict about who they take in actually before we know it the whole world will be like that. What would you do if letting in other meant risking letting those things in too?" she asked Kohta smirked "I'd shut myself in" he responded she rolled her eyes "And what if the whole world started thinking the same as you. What if they tried to keep their community as small as possible for maximum survival?" she explained Miyonji smirked as he looked at her "wow Saya, you really are a genius" he said she looked at him and huffed "what're you acting so surprised about, just look at him he's an example to what I'm talking about but I doubt that he himself realizes it" she said as she pointed to Shido who was rubbing the face of a female student.

"You know this all happened over night" she said Miyonji put a hand on his Kendo stick. "Should I interrupt them" he asked as he looked at Shido, Takagi shook her head "forget the pervy teacher and slutty little Sally over there, I need to consult with someone I can trust but Komuro isn't here" when she said this Miyonji went wide eyed. She was still holding it against him no matter what he did whether it was saving her or having a conversation she was still holding a grudge towards him from the past he quickly stood up and walked to the front of the bus to sit alone Takagi saw this and looked at him "Sueenji" she said not knowing why he moved all of a sudden "Yeah we know you like Komuro" Kohta said this made her face red it wasn't true at all Takashi and Takagi were childhood friends along with Miyonji she didn't think of Takashi in that manner especially when she knew how he felt about Rei.

It then clicked in her head why Miyonji got upset it's because she didn't trust him it had nothing to do with her trusting Komuro it was just she didn't trust him but how could she with the history they had it was hard for her to forgive him he's saved her multiple times but she still couldn't get over it.

"It's not like that Hirano me and Takashi grew up together it's easy for me to trust him" she said as she then looked over at the direction where Miyonji sat he looked out the window not even looking back she sighed maybe she'd talk it out with him later but right now they're safety was more important.

Meanwhile Takashi and Rei were riding on the Motorcycle they were getting close to the bridge. They were getting closer to a few men who were attacking zombies the men saw that Rai and Takashi were coming and started to shoot at them but Takashi was too quick once they got away from the attack Rei looked back "Why are those maniacs shooting at us we're not dead" she yelled out Takashi kept looking forward. "they're going mad just like we are..you can't trust anyone" he said Rei felt sorry for them knowing what they were going through. Once they made it to the bridge Takashi turned the corner. 'Takashi the bridge is straight ahead" she said he stopped and looked at her "Look at the other side of the bridge" Takashi said when Rei saw she understood what he meant. "Who knows when we'll be able to cross over with traffic like that..Let's go towards Onbetsu Bridge and try to meet up with the others" he stated she nodded and then they began to head off.

Meanwhile back on the bus Shido was back to giving his speeches "We must keep our pride those two who off the bus Komuro and Miyamoto, don't belong with us anyway...let's stick together in order to survive" Shido said. Hakami and the others just looked at him "He's seriously insane and that's coming from me" Hakami said Saeko looked at him "indeed, He is comparable to a recruitment officer for a religious cult" she replied Takagi looked at her "Comparable? No, that's exactly what he's doing. Just look at the people who are listening to his crap they're a cult. This marks the of the Shido Religion" she explained.

Shiko looked outside "Look at the situation outside in order to escape, I believe we will need to leave this bus" she insisted Saeko nodded "Some how, we must make it to the east police station by means of crossing Onbetsu Bridge we still have to meet up with Komuro and Miyamoto" she said Takagi shook her head "You aren't worried about your family?" she asked Saeko looked at her "I do worry, But the only parent I have is my father. He is overseas at a dojo right now all I to worry about right now is my life and Hakami but I don't like to break promises I told Komuro we would meet up with him and Miyamoto I'm not going to go back on my word" she explained Shiko nodded her head agreeing that it was the right thing to do.

"So where do you all live" Shizuka asked Takagi closed her eyes "My house is in the same area as Komuro, Sueenji and Hinikuna's on the other side of Onbetsu Bridge" she explained Kohta then spoke up "Um, my parents aren't in the neighborhood but I'll follow Takagi to the end of the world" he said with a blush this made Takagi step back in fear that is not what she wanted. Saeko smiled "where is your family Hirano" she asked Kohta looked at her "My dad is in Amsterdam buying supplies since he's a jewel merchant. My mom is a fashion designer and she's been in Paris" he explained Takagi looked at him "What the? What time period is this character sheet from?" she asked Shiko laughed "If we were in a manga your dad would be the captain of a foreign cruise ship" she said Kohta blushed "Actually, that was my grandpa, My grandma was a violinist" he added she was shocked "Wow" was all she could come back with. "So what are you guys gonna do, I wanna come too" Shizuka said as she stood up and smiled. Takagi looked at her "You do?" she asked Shizuka nodded her head. "My parents are both dead and my relatives live far away it's rude of me to say this, but I don't really like Mr. Shido" this made them chuckle quietly.

"Then what shall we do this area is foreign to me" Saeko asked Takagi looked at her "first we'll check Onbetsu bridge" she responded. Shido notice that they were all talking and looked at them "What's wrong, you guys we should work together" he said Takagi smirked at him "Thanks but no thanks, Mr. Shido we've got our own agenda. We're not on a field trip, so we have no reason to stay with you I never had any classes wit you anyway" Takagi said he smirked at this comment "Oh?" he said as he looked at Takage in the others they gave him a disapproving look. "If you've decided to leave, then feel free to do so, Takagi Japan is the land of the free after all but. It'd be bad if you went Ms. Marikawa in this situation, losing our medic would be very problematic. So how about it won't you stay these students are relying on you" he said as he began to walk towards them but a needled scratched his face as Kohta shot it.

Shido looked at him in shock "Hirano y,you shot me" he said Kohta looked at him "it's not that I missed I missed on purpose" he replied this caught Miyonji and Hakami's attention. "you were always a good student since when have you been so viole.." Shido started until Kohta cut him off "How many people do you think I killed at school yesterday, you know you've always made fun of me!" he yelled he took a deep breath and continued "But I put up with it I put up with it for so long I wanted to be normal so I kept putting up with it. But I don't need to do that anymore normal doesn't mean shit that's why I'm able to kill I can kill living people too" he said with a deadly glare Shido took a step back and then looked at Miyonji nervously "Sueenji please talk to them you were always a good student in my eyes" he said hoping Miyonji would cooperate. Miyonji closed his eyes and stood up this made Takagi and the others go wide eyed including Hakami was he really about to work with Shido did Takagi push him to his limit. She growled and was about to yell something until seen Miyonji lift up his kendo stick and swiftly scratch Shido's face. Kohta smirked at this knowing the whole time Miyonji was on their side Miyonji then pointed the end of his kendo stick to Shido's forehead "Don't act like we're friends did you really think that I've forgotten what you said about my family" he yelled out everyone looked at him they couldn't believe that Shido even had a problem with Miyonji. "The things you said about my mother and father and my kid brother you took what happened to my little brother as some kind of joke..I didn't say anything because I was already going through a lot and I didn't want get kicked out of school for taking your life but you see what we've endured school doesn't matter anymore and I doubt anyone here besides your slaves would care if I kill you here and now" He said with a dark tone in his voice Takagi never seen this side of him she really needed to find out what was going on with him something wasn't adding up.

Miyonji looked at Shizuka "Now's the time to get off we'll make sure he doesn't stop you" he said Saeko smirked "You're such a man Sueenji" she said once everyone got off they closed the door and left running up towards the top of the bridge once they got their they was immediately surrounded by zombies

Shizuka took a few steps back "Maybe it would've been better if we had stayed on the bus with Mr. Shido" Shizuka said Takagi smirked at her "I thought you hated him" Takagi replied Shizuka sighed "Well, I really don't like him, but I don't like walking either" she stated. Miyonji, Hakami and Saeko were busy killing zombies with their kendo stick Kohta on the other hand was shooting the zombies until he ran out of bullets he then threw it on the ground Miyonji killed the zombie coming towards Kohta and stood side by side with him "You want to borrow this I can do hand to hand combat for a while" he said as he offered his kendo stick Kohta shook his head "I'm no good in close range combat" he said. They then heard the sound of a motorcycle they looked up to see Rei and Takashi soaring in the air "Takashi" Miyonji and Takagi said. Takashi then pulled out a Smith & Wesson M37 and threw it at Kohta who caught it and smirked.

He then aimed it at a zombie and shot it missing Takashi so he could kill the zombie Rei then jumped off the bike and stabbed 3 zombies with her spear. Saeko and Hakami then looked at each other and jumped high in the air coming down slashing two zombies with a powerful thrust. Once everything had settled down they looked at each other "I really need a weapon I'm sick of missing out of all the action" Shiko said which caused Shizuka to laugh "That was tough" she said before being hugged by Rei "Shizuka" she said as she embraced her "Oh my, Miyamoto! What goincidence" Shizuka said Rei then looked at her "Don't you mean coincidence?" Rei asked Miyonji walked over to Takashi "I take it Tokonosu Bridge is also closed off" he asked Takashi nodded his head. "Yup, There's nowhere to go" Takashi said Miyonji just smiled "Well I guess it can't be helped then" he replied. "Komuro what is this, How'd you get it This is the same Smith & Wesson M37 Airweight that the police use, right this one is the Cheif's special" he said Takashi just smiled "we can talk about that later" he answered.

They then went under the bridge to plane a strategy "We exited the bus due to the blocking of the road and have been unable to cross the river" Shiko explained as she leaned against the bridge wall. "The water level went up I guess it wouldn't be possible to go upstream" Takagi said Rei put her head down "So what should we do" she asked Shizuka then looked at them "Um I think we should all rest, you see there's a place we can use it's nearby, so we can walk there" Shizuka said Shiko looked at her "Is it your boyfriend's" she asked Shizuka shook her head "N-no! It belongs to my female friend, she's always busy amd traveling because of work she gave me the key. I go over there while she's gone and let some fresh air in" she explained Hakami put his finger to his lip "Is it an apartment, is the view good we need to keep a look out to make sure those things don't come inside" he said.

She nodded her head "It's a Maisonette that's next to the river it's close to a convenience store too oh, and she had a car too, Its looks big like a tank" she said Takagi ran her fingers through her pink hair "I don't care about a car as much as a shower I don't think I've ever felt so dirty in my life" she said, This of course turned Kohta on which made him respond "I couldn't agree with you more" he said. She then kicked him in his face "What do you mean by that" she yelled. Takashi then picked up the bike "I'll go with her to see it come on let's go" he said, Shizuka nodded her head and got on. Takashi then drove off heading towards the house while he was driving she put her hand near his private area saying "It's been awhile since I felt something like this" sweat dropped down his face as he heard that "I hope your talking about the motorcycle" he said as they continued to drive all her reply was just "I can't hear you."

Later that night everyone arrived to the house where they saw the huge car that Shizuka was talking about "It's a Hum-Vee! And a military model at that" Kohta said Shizuka laughed "See? Doesn't it look like a tank?" she asked Shiko looked at her "What kind of friend do you have?" Shiko asked Rei looked up at the gate "I bet those things can't jump the fence we should be able to sleep peacefully" Rei said Takashi smirked "We'll then let's.." before he could finished he noticed a few zombies coming out from the house Miyonji walked towards Takashi and handed him crow bar "Let's finish these guys off so we can lay low" he said Takashi smiled "I'm with you on that old friend let's go" he replied and with that the group charged into battle.

**Chapter 5 coming soon get ready**


	5. Chapter 5: We Need To Talk

**I can't believe I'm able to put chapters out each day well let's do it chapter 5**

**Highschool Of The Dead**

**The Path of Carnage **

**Chapter 5: We Need To Talk**

After the group got rid of the zombies the girl decided that they would get in the bath first while the boys would be on look out. "Feels nice" Rei said as she sat in the water Shizuka smiled "It feels like I'm melting away" she said as she leaned back enjoying the hot water Saeko, Shiko and Takagi were using the sit down shower they were washing their hair and body Takagi picked up a bottle and looked at it "This is shampoo right" she asked Shiko smiled "Of course It is silly" she replied as she washed her legs. Rei looked at Shizuka who was holding her rather large breast "good god you're gigantic" she said Shizuka smiled "I know I get that a lot" she responded Rei smirked "almost impossibly gigantic..come here let me see those things they can't be real" she said as she then grabbed Shizukas breast feeling them to see If they were real. Shiko turned around to see what was going on and playfully pushed Rei off Shizuka and then grabbed her breast herself "These bobbies belong to me you don't touch" she said Rei smirked and then grabbed Shikos large breast "you got some big ones too" she stated.

Takagi sighed "Good god...so what we just all had to take a bath at the same time" she asked as she looked at Saeko who was washing her arms. "But you know why don't you Takagi" she asked, Takagi nodded her head "Yeah...but considering the current situation we are in I don't think we should be doing stuff like this" Takagi started until she was sprayed with cold water by Saeko. Takagi let out a loud scream "That voice is better then I thought it would be the boys must love you're sexy voice" she started to say until Takagi dumped cold water on her butt. Saeko let out a small moan she then looked at Takagi with an evil smirk Takagi gave her one back "Oh don't give me that look you started it" she said.

Takashi and the others could hear the girls laughter Takashi smiled "sounds like they're having fun" he stated as he helped Kohta and the other crack open a metal closet that they found. "You wanna go have a peek you know we're suppose to right" Kohta said, the boys shook their head in fear including Hakami "I don't want to die just yet" Takashi said Miyonji trembled "I'm not trying to feel Takagi and Shiko's wrath" he added Hakami shook his head "I'm not looking for another bout between me and Saeko" he said Kohta just laughed at how scared they were.

"I'm going to be pissed off if there's nothing in this thing" Miyonji said Kohta smiled "There has to be I mean we found the ammunition so there has to be something in here... well let's do" he said as all 4 of them grabbed the crow bar and pulled as hard as they could to crack it open. Once they opened it they saw guns Hirano fell in love at first sight of them "I knew it" he said Takashi looked t the guns "Shizuka said her friend lives here isn't that right, who is she Sarah fucking Palin" he asked Kohta picked up the first gun "Springfield M1A1 Super match eh? It's semi-auto whice is fine, because the M14 series full- auto is just a waste of bullets anyway. The magazine holds twenty rounds this is fucking illegal in japan and we have a Knight's Sr-25 enhanced match Rifle! Wait you can't get these in japan so it must be a modified AR-10 the other one in the locker is a crossbow. It's a descendant of one that Robin Hood used a Barnett Wildcat C5 it's made in Britain you can even kill a bear with this thing. Wow theirs even a M-37 Riot shot gun in here it's an awesome gun made by the Americans it played a huge role in the Vietnam war" he explained the boys jaws dropped at this. They couldn't believe that Kohta knew so much about guns.

"Cool" Takashi said as he then pointed the gun at Kohta which made Kohta flinch "even if it isn't loaded don't point it at someone..the only ones you should be pointing it at is them" he said Miyonji nodded his head in agreement. "I hope that's all I have to point it at" Miyonji said as he picked up a rifle. He then looked at Takashi "If I ever get bitten don't hesitate for a second to blow my head off" Miyonji Takashi nodded "I think we all are prepared to shoot anyone who turns" he said, the 4 of them looked at each other and nodded.

All of a sudden Shizuka crept up on Takashi who was sitting on the floor and wrapped her arms arouns his neck she then tried to reach for his man hood but he stopped her by pushing her way by her boobs he then realized what he did and let go "Ok look lady this is not the time" he said as he went red in the face "Its only a kiss" she whined she then looked at Miyonji who backed up slowly with Hakami keeping as far away as they could they knew it could cause trouble. Knowing that she wasn't going to get them she looked at Kohta and leaned over and kissed his cheek he caught a noise bleed and passed out. Feeling that victory was hers she licked her lip seductively she then tried to kiss Takashi again but passed out from being exhausted Miyonji shook his head "I thought she'd never stop" he said Takashi rubbed his head and lifted her up and put her on his back accidentally grabbing her butt "I guess someone has to take her" he said Miyonji looked at Kohta "aren't you going to help us" he asked Kohta just walked out to the balcony saying "I like turtles" he was completely out of it.

"Let's put her in her room I mean we all have to go downstairs anyway to see who's sleeping where and who's doing look out first" he said the boys nodded and headed to Shizukas room and laid her on the bed. Once they put the covers over her they went downstairs where Takagi, Saeko, Shiko and Rei were waiting for them. "So did you guys figure it out" Hakami asked Saeko nodded her head "Yeah and the plan we came up with is this there are 3 rooms and a living room so Shiko will be staying Shizukas room with her. Takashi you'll be sharing a room with Rei I'll be in the living room with Hakami and as for Miyonji you'll be sharing a room with Takagi and Kohta will do look out seeing he is better with guns then any of us" she explained Takagi looked at her.

"Wait a minute who in the world said I wanted to share a room with Sueenji" she yelled Saeko gave her a confusing look "Do you have problem with him or something" Saeko asked Takagi stay quiet she just gritted her teeth. Miyonji got the picture and turned to walk to the kitchen "It's fine she can have the room to herself I mean I'm not going to force someone to share a room with me especially when I know that person hates me" he said as he walked into the kitchen. Takashi gritted his teeth he had enough of this he turned his head towards Takagi who still looked upset. "Alright Takagi listen don't you think you've dragged this on for far to long for god sakes what are you trying to do to him if you want to know why he did what he did then..." he was about to finish but Rei cut him off "Takashi" she called out knowing he was about to tell Takagi something he shouldn't but Takashi but up his hand signaling her that everything was fine. "Then you should sit down and talk to him once you talk with him you'll realize that had a good reason for doing what he did a year ago and you'll see that he's going through the pain of loss" he said as he then turned around so his back would face her "Think about Takagi you know what the right thing to do is" he said as he then walked towards the kitchen to check on Miyonji.

Everyone soon followed except for Shiko and Rei, Takagi was staring at the ground in shock Rei put a hand on her shoulder "Takagi what Takashi said is the truth" she said Shiko nodded her head "It's true Takagi he didn't do what he did to hurt you he was trying to protect you" she said. Rei and Shiko then left Takagi in the living room to check on Miyonji. Takagi stood there still in shock she didn't know what to do she did try to be friends with him again on the bus but the pain kept coming what was she going to do.

Takage slowly turned around and walked to her room when she got in her room and sat on her bed she put her hand on her head she had a lot of visions going through her mind.

**(Flash back)**

"_Why does it have to be this way Miyonji there has to be a reason" Takagi yelled as she stood in front of him the two were standing in front of their lockers Miyonji looked to the ground he knew she was going to flip out like this. "Listen I just got a lot on my mind right now it has nothing to do with you..I'm sorry" He said as he closed his locker and began to walk off she gritted her teeth. "so your not going to tell me anything your just going to walk away is that it Miyonji your such a jerk" she yelled as she watched him get further and further away._

**(Flash Back #2)**

_Once she opened her eyes she seen someone she wasn't in the mood to see she gritted her teeth when she caught sight of Miyonji who was about to walk right passed her. When the two where shoulder to shoulder range she whispered "I'll never forgive you" Miyonji heard this and kept his usual uninterested expression on "Yeah I know" is all he said before he continued to walk away from her._

**(Flash back #3)**

_He sighed and grabbed her arm and made sure she looked him in the eye. "Listen to me..i know you can't forgive me for god sakes you hate me but I'm willing to have you hate me then have you die with the situation that is happening right now me protecting you is the only chance of survival for you and you know that, if you hate me that much then when this is all said and done you can push me out of your life once and for all I'll move out of state and you'll never see me again as long as I don't lose another person I care about I'm fine with what ever you think of me" he explained her eyes widened she couldn't believe what he just said she never seen him so serious as he was now he had his moments but this was something she never saw she saw hurt and pain there was something going on is his life that he was not telling her. The two stared into each others eyes Kohta felt like a third wheel no knowing what to say Takagi thought for a moment he was dead set on protecting her meaning he cared so and sighed "we'll talk later but your right we'll have to work together if we're going to survive" she said Miyonji nodded his head they then ran into a class._

**(Flash Back #4)**

_he paused for a moment tightening his grip on his grip on Tsunados neck making it hard for him to breathe. "What the hell do you know about hate I'm pretty sure if someone hated you, you wouldn't like it very much would you maybe I should show you what hate really is and take your life" He said as he squeezed harder Tsunados face grew pale he was on the verge of passing out. _

**(Flash Back #5)**

_Miyonji then pointed the end of his kendo stick to Shido's forehead "Don't act like we're friends did you really think that I've forgotten what you said about my family" he yelled out everyone looked at him they couldn't believe that Shido even had a problem with Miyonji. "The things you said about my mother and father and my kid brother you took what happened to my little brother as some kind of joke..I didn't say anything because I was already going through a lot and I didn't want get kicked out of school for taking your life but you see what we've endured school doesn't matter anymore and I doubt anyone here besides your slaves would care if I kill you here and now" He said with a dark tone in his voice Takagi never seen this side of him she really needed to find out what was going on with him something wasn't adding up. _

**(Final Flash Back)**

"_Then you should sit down and talk to him once you talk with him you'll realize that had a good reason for doing what he did a year ago and you'll see that he's going through the pain of loss" he said as he then turned around so his back would face her "Think about Takagi you know what the right thing to do is" he said as he then walked towards the kitchen to check on Miyonji._

**(End Of Flash Back) **

Takage looked up and walked towards the mirror she looked at herself and sighed "Maybe Komuro's right I won't ever find out what his reason was unless I talk to him" she said to herself as she took a deep breath and turned to the door.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Kohta had gone on look out so Takashi and the others stayed with Miyonji. "She'll grow up eventually you know Takagi has always been that way" Takashi said Miyonji just scratched his head and sighed "It's my fault I should have told her what happened I put myself in this predicament I can't blame her" he said Rei gave him a sad look she felt bad. Hakami smirked "Well here's your chance to tell her" he said as he pointed at the kitchen door everyone turned to see Takagi standing there. "Miyonji let's go tot he room I think it's time me and you talked" she said Miyonji looked at Takashi who smiled and nodded his head. Miyonji got up and then walked with Takage to the bedroom preparing himself for a long and emotional talk.

**Well that's 5 chapter 6 we will finally find out what happened in Takagi and Miyonjis past **


	6. Chapter 6: The Past

**Well it is now officially time let's find out what everyone has been asking about oh yeah before I start wanted to say thanks to everyone who likes my stories I know I may not be the best but I try but from the comments and inboxes I get I thank all my from Angel Kaijeno, MangaHope, KouDaigeshi, and more..just so many of my readers I thank you.**

**Highschool Of The Dead**

**The Path of Carnage **

**Chapter 6: The Past**

As Miyonji and Takagi left Saeko looked at Takashi "Takashi tell me what happened everyone keeps talking about Miyonji and Takagi's past what happened did he hurt her or something" she asked Takashi sighed he didn't know if it was his business to tell. Shiko sighed as she sat back in her chair and looked at Saeko "If you really want to know what happened I'll tell you" she said Takashi looked at Shiko "Do you think that's a good idea" he asked she turned her eye sight to him "He's going to tell Takagi and that's the only person he didn't want finding out I see no problem in telling Saeko and Hakami" she said. Rei put a hand on Takashis shoulder and nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile Miyonji walked into the room and sat on the bed while Takagi closed the door she then walked over to him and sat down next to him. "What did you want to talk about" he asked she looked at him "I want to know what happened a year ago Sueenji" Miyonji looked to the floor and sighed "Saya" he said. This was his way of saying don't worry about it but she wasn't having it "Tell me...Tell me right now why you had to leave me that day" she yelled out he could hear the hurt in her voice it was painful to hear. She didn't deserve this and he knew it, he had to tell her it was only fair he looked at her and sighed "It was the same day that I was suppose to come over your house for dinner" he said as then began to explain.

**(Flash Back)**

Miyonji was sound asleep in his bedroom every time he slept he was dead to the world. His mother would usually give him a lecture about sleeping late and not getting up early for school to have a good breakfast.

"Good Morning!"

A voice yelled as a figure would soon jump into the air and land on Miyonji. Miyonji groaned "Yuka come on why do you have to jump on me" he yelled as he sat up to see the 8 year old boy laying on him. "Mom told me to wake you up and that's what I'm doing" Yuka smiled Miyonji then wrapped his arms around his head and put him in a head lock. Yuka tried to fight his way out but it was no use "Stop it big brother" he yelled Miyonji shook his head "You woke me up by jumping on me now you'll pay the price" Miyonji said smirking Yuka kept squirming but he was powerless "Help!" he yelled hoping someone would save him from his brothers hold.

"Let him go Miyonji"

Miyonji turned to see Takagi standing at the door way she had her school uniform on she didn't look to happy as she had her arms cross and tapping her foot on the floor. Miyonji put on a nervous smile and released his brother who then ran to Takagi and hid behind her "Now you've done it, big sister will handle you" He said in a kiddish tone Miyonji just glared at him and then looked at Takagi and smiled.

"Hey hun" he said nervously she just raised her eyebrow "Don't hey hun me why are you still in bed" she asked he pressed his fingers together it was hard to deal with her when she's angry. Well you see I was up studying all night" he said. She rolled her eyes "Don't try and use Shiko's excuse now tell me the truth" she said as she tapped her foot more he sighed and put his head down in defeat "ok I was up practicing Kendo" he said sighed as she looked at him.

It was a tough job for her making sure he got to school on time "And this couldn't wait knowing you had to get your rest...well hurry up and get dressed if you get dressed quick enough you can still have breakfast" she stated as she then turned around to preparing to leave he turned his head "Yes Mom" he said sarcastically she looked at him. "The way I have to baby sit you I might as well be" she answered as she then walked down the stairs. She then entered the kitchen to see a women with long red hair and red eyes she had the same skin color as her son. She was wearing blue jeans and a white T-shirt she was cooking eggs on the stove smiling. "Mrs. Hinata I don't know how you put up with him for 17 years" Takagi said as she sat at the kitchen table Hinata smiled "Miyonji can be a handful sometimes but he is a good boy..He just sometimes think he can do things over night and will be able to get up early the next morning" she explained as she sat down a plate with an omelette on it with a side of Bacon.

Takagi smiled "Thank you" she said Hinata returned her smile "anything for my future daughter in law" this made Takagi blush it's true Takagi and Miyonji had been dating for a year and a half they loved each other a lot when Miyonji found out she was going to be in the same school as her it made him excited but he knew that meant staying clear from girls as much as he can to avoid any jealousy with Takagi. Confessing to Takagi wasn't as hard as he thought it would be seeing as she felt the same way for him. Yuka then ran down the stairs with his book bag on his back he smiled when he saw Takagi and ran up to hug her. Takagi smiled at this she was so happy that Miyonjis family liked her. "Big sister can I eat with you" he said she smiled and nodded he then pulled a chair next to her and waited for his mother to bring his plate. "Yuka would stop trying to steal my girlfriend" Miyonji said as he came down the stairs fully dressed in his school outfit he then walked towards the table.

"Trying? No Yuka already had my heart since the day I first met him Miyonji I mean look at him who could resist a face like that" she asked he just rolled his eyes.

"Son face it you're brother just has more skills then you when it comes to women"

Miyonji looked back to see his father Kento, he had short black hair with blue eyes his skin color was also the same as Miyonjis just a little lighter. Miyonji knew his father was teasing him so he shrugged it off. Once everyone sat down and ate they all enjoyed a nice conversation "Honey what are you going to do while I'm at work I know you have the day off" Hinata asked Kento smiled "Well I'm going to Takagis house Soichiro wanted to do some sparring for old times sake" he said Miyonji looked at him and raised his eyebrow he and Takagi both knew that their fathers grew up together "You guys facing each other is dangerous everything seems to get torn apart when you guys spar" he said Hinata laughed at the comment "That just mean you're old man still has it in him besides I can't let you surpass me just yet" he stated Miyonji just smirked.

Hinata then looked at Miyonji "Son has Takashi asked that girl out yet.. what was her name oh yeah! Rei" she asked Miyonji smiled "He still hasn't asked her out yet I don't know what's holding him back" he said Takagi sighed "Takashi is a stubborn guy I think he's looking for Miyamoto to give him a hint to come after her" she explained Miyonji nodded his head "You're right about that he never was the one to openly express his feelings" he said as he finished his food.

Once they finished eating everyone got ready to leave Takagi and Miyonji headed outside "Bye big sis" he said as he hugged her she smiled and kissed his cheek Miyonji looked at him and smirked "Hey squirt no getting kisses from my girl" he said Yuka smiled and ran off with his father. The two waved good bye and headed off to school.

When they got to school Shiko and Rei was outside waiting for them "Well looks like the couple of the year has arrived" Shiko said Miyonji and Takagi blushed when she said this. Shiko then ran towards Takagi and grabbed her hand "Miyonji we're stealing her from you for awhile, get over it" she teased as she then began to drag Takagi with her "Hinikuna" Takagi whined as she was being dragged away.

"There's nothing to get over because I wasn't complaining" He yelled out he then felt an arm come around his neck he instantly knew who it was "Takashi" he said Takashi smiled "Ready to go in" he asked Miyonji nodded and walked inside the school with Takashi.

Later that day it was lunch time and Takashi, Rei, Hisashi, Miyonji, Shiko and Takagi sat together. Takashi looked at Miyonji and smirked "So you ready for the national tournament this year I hear you're first opponent is going to that second year student Hakami Soriejji" Miyonji smirked at this comment "I'll win for sure beating him won't be too hard" he said Shiko looked at him "You seem very confident" she stated as she took a bite out of her rice ball. "You got to have confidence if your entering the nationals" Rei responded Takashi then grinned as he pulled something out of his pocket it was an envelope with Miyonjis name on it "Here Miyonji I seen this sticking out of your locker this morning thought I'd give it to you" he said as he smirked knowing this was going to get him in trouble he just like to tease his friend that's how they always were. Miyonji took the letter and saw the heart on it he tensed up knowing that Takagi was looking dead at him she knew what it was she wanted to see what the was going to do.

He opened it and read it, once he ripped it and handed it back to Takashi "I won't be needing this" he said Takashi laughed knowing his response was going to be something like that. Takagi smirked knowing that he knew better then to cheat on her she had nothing to worry about.

Later that day when school had ended Miyonji had walked Takagi home when he brought her to her door step he smiled "You'll be here later tonight for dinner right you promised me and my mom that you would come" Takagi said Miyonji nodded "I wouldn't miss it for the world your moms cooking is just like my moms.. the best" he replied she smiled and kissed him. When she closed the door Miyonji then began walking down the street heading to his house when he got to his house he seen Takashi and Shiko standing there. "Hey guys what are you doing here" he asked, no one said a word Shiko had a sad expression on her face while Takashi looked angry. "Um guys why isn't anyone saying anything..Shiko what's why do you look so sad?" he asked but he still got no reply this was starting to scare him "Ok guys what's going on you guys are acting like someone died or something" he said Takashi then looked up while tears were coming down Shikos face "We have to go to the hospital...Its your brother...He was shot" Takashi said, Miyonji's world froze he couldn't believe what he had just heard he then started running to the hospital along with Shiko and Takashi.

Once he got their he was put into the waiting room with his mother and father. "Miyonji" they both said as they seen him. Hinata ran up to her son and hugged him tightly she knew he was going through pain after learning what happened to his little brother. "How the hell did this happen..who did this" he asked his father looked to the ground he knew exactly who did it. "It was...Reyori" Kento answered Miyonji then let go of his mother and looked at his father. "You know this person" he asked, Kento nodded his head.

The doctor then came into the room everyone looked at him awaiting to hear what he had to say. "How is he doctor is my boy going to be alright" Hinata asked, the doctor closed his eyes "He was shot in the chest and the bullet hit his heart I'm sorry we've tried everything we could" When Miyonji heard this he feel to his knees he couldn't believe that his little brother was dead he clenched his teeth as the doctor looked down and walked out of the room. He could hear his mother crying and grabbing on to his father he could also hear Shiko crying as well. "What was the cause of all this what made him do such a thing" Miyonji asked, Kento looked down "He really hated me and Soichiro for dating you and Sayas mom he challenged us to a fight of course we won and he swore on his revenge but that was when we was in high school I know he lived around here and I heard he had a wife and kid but the teacher showed me a picture of the person on her phone that she was able to take when the person tried to run off. It was him but what I want to know is why bring it to this measure why kill someone's child" he said Miyonji shook in anger as he stood up "So a love sick maniac killed my brother over jealousy" he said, Kento nodded his head. Miyonji stood up having his back face his parents "Where does he live" Miyonji asked in a serious tone, Hinata stopped crying she knew exactly what Miyonji was about to do.

"Miyonji you can't I wont allow.." she said but he cut her off "Where does he live!" he yelled Kento looked at his son "He lives across the street from Shiko but I doubt he's there he's got to be somewhere hiding..but son going after him is not going to make things better" Kento stated Miyonji then walked towards the door getting ready to leave "If he's not their then I'll kill his child that should be payback enough a loss for a loss" Miyonji said in a dark tone.

Takashi then grabbed Miyonji's shoulder "Miyonji listen to yourself man do you hear what your saying you're really going to kill an innocent child that has nothing to do with this if you do that then you'll be just like him a sick sadistic criminal is that what you want" Takashi asked Miyonji turned to look at him "What else am I suppose to do I'm not letting him off easy by having him just go to jail he has to die and if he doesn't then someone close to him is taking his place" Miyonji said, just as he made his comment a police officer nearby came towards him "That would be a bad idea kid, killing anyone is a serious charge that could get you life no matter if it's revenge the best thing to do is to leave this to the authorities" he said. This caused Miyonji to shake and punch the wall near him in anger he then started to cry Takashi hugged him trying to comfort him as much as he can letting Miyonji cry as long as he needed too.

Later that day at the Sueenji's house everyone except for Takagi and her parents were there. "Father you said that the man hated you and Soichiro right?" Miyonji asked he had finally calmed down but he was still hurt. "Yes, why do you ask?" Kento looked at his son who turned around "Because he's going after Saya next" Miyonji said, this caused everyone to go wide eyed there was no reason to ask how could he think that when it was obvious that he was right. "Yeah we kind of figured that Soichiro is making sure that Saya is guarded she doesn't know anything about what happened today" Kento responded Takashi gritted his teeth he didn't think that this was fair to Miyonji. "So what are you going to do" Takashi asked Miyonji looked tot he ground "I'm going to have to break up with her" he said with hurt in his voice Takashi went wide eyed "What, Miyonji she loves you why would you do such a thing" Shiko said Miyonji looked at her 'Because I am going to kill this guy I'm going to get arrested for it I won't let him get a chance to get to Saya, I'm a big softy when I'm with her you all know that and if let down my guard for a second he'll kill her without hesitation..I'm going to watch her from the shadow so if he makes one move towards her I'll see it and kill him I lost my brother I will not lose Saya also" he explained. Everyone stayed silent they knew what he was doing was all for Takagi's sake he loved Takagi a lot and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he seen the one he loved die in front of him.

"We understand" Rei said she felt so bad for Miyonji "Nobody is to tell Saya about my brother or about the killer I swear on my life I will get him...father this was suppose to be your job but I want you to be here for mom she needs you more then anything" Miyonji said Kento only sighed he knew talking wasn't going to change his sons mind.

The next day when school had ended Miyinji was at his locker when he seen Takagi in front of him looking very upset. "Mind explaining why you don't come yesterday" She asked Miyonji sighed he knew what he was going to have to do was going to hurt him "I'm sorry something came up..but listen Saya I think me and you need some time apart" When he said this her eyes widened. What was this all about why did he want to be away from her all of a sudden "Where is this coming from why are you all of a sudden saying you need to be away from me" she asked, he just looked to the ground not knowing what to say. "Why does it have to be this way Miyonji there has to be a reason" Takagi yelled as she stood in front of him the two were standing in front of their lockers Miyonji looked to the ground he knew she was going to flip out like this. "Listen I just got a lot on my mind right now it has nothing to do with you..I'm sorry" He said as he closed his locker and began to walk off she gritted her teeth. "so your not going to tell me anything your just going to walk away is that it, Miyonji your such a jerk" she yelled as she watched him get further and further away. Tears formed in her eyes once he was clearly out of sight the person she loved was leaving her and she had no clue why.

Later that day when Miyonji got home his father stood in the living room with Takashi, Shiko and Rei. "What's going on" he asked Takashi looked at him "It seems your path of revenge ends here the guy turned himself in" Miyonji gritted his teeth "What...that damn coward" he said his father nodded his head "I'm pretty sure it was because he knew he had no where to hide in japan he would've been caught and killed if he kept going getting arrested was the only way to unsure his safety" Kento explained Miyonji growled now what he was going to do he just left Takagi for no reason and he knew damn well she was not going to be happy with him. "Dude did you do what you was planning to do with Takagi" Takashi asked Miyonji nodded his head "She's going to hate...well I rather her hate me then live in sadness knowing that my brother who she loved so much is dead" he said. Everyone looked down at the ground feeling bad for him knowing the pain was only just beginning for him.

**(End Of Flash Back)**

Takagi's eyes widened it took a second for everything to sink she looked at Miyonji who had his head down the moon light shined on his red hair. "This is the truth..I did it to protect you" he said her body started to shake, this is what he kept from her for a year. Before Miyonji could move he was slapped across the face it was loud enough for the whole house to hear he looked at her wide eyed. For once in his life he was scared of someone other then his mother when he looked at Takagi she had tears coming down her face "You idiot why would you keep something like this from me...I would have stayed by your side why would you carry such a huge burden on your shoulders" She cried out the tears kept coming down he felt horrible for making her cry "Saya" is all he could say. "There's no I in couples Miyonji when we got together we lost the I for us we work together on anything that comes our way. Even if there was a killer after me I would be happy knowing you and everyone else would have protected me did you think leaving me was going to make me happy I had to tell myself that I hated you to hide the pain. I've missed being with you so much I miss your touch, your kiss, your love why would you take that away from me you..you" she started but she started crying more she buried her face into his shirt he then embraced her "Come on Saya if you keep crying your going to make my brother come down from the sky and beat me up for making you cry" he said as he rubbed her pink hair.

He the lifted her bridal style while she was crying and pulled back the sheets to the bed when he put her inside he then crawled inside with her embracing her again and kissing her forehead. "You have nothing to worry about I won't ever leave your side again I love you" he whispered in her ear.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Saeko and Hakami were in shock "So that's what happened he and Takagi were dating and his brother was murdered that's awful" she said Hakami didn't say a word he had figured out something that he would need to discuss Miyonji one day. "Ever since he left her Takagi has had nothing but hatred towards Miyonji she resented and pushed him away even when he tried to make up for what happened" Takashi explained Shiko giggled "Well with a slap like that I'm pretty sure everything is fine now I can't say the same for his face though all I can say is that got a lot of making up too do" she laughed. She knew they would be alright, it's something that Takagi had longed for.

**Well that's 6 hope you guys liked it plz review**


	7. Chapter 7: New Allies

**Well it's finally time for chapter 7 I got some reviews from people saying they loved this story well I'm going to keep it going well with that said let's get to it.**

**Highschool Of The Dead**

**The Path of Carnage **

**Chapter 7: New Allies **

The sun light shined through the window the rays of the sun shined in Takagis face. Her eyes slowly started to open and she noticed that her head was on Miyonjis chest she looked up and smiled at his sleeping expression she didn't care about everything that happened two days ago she was just happy that she could finally be happy with him again. She slowly crawled out of bed not trying to wake him up. Once she accomplished that she slowly walked towards the door and opened it making sure to close it on her way out.

When she got down the stairs she walked to the kitchen where she saw Rei, Shiko, Saeko and Shizuka sitting at the kitchen table. She grabbed a cup and poured water into it "It seems you had a good sleep last night" Shiko smirked Takagi gave her a smirk back "I sure did" she said as she took a sip from her cup Saeko looked at her and smiled "I take it you and Miyonji made up right" she asked Takagi nodded her head "It's been so long and I come to find out that I was blaming him when he was only trying to protect me although he still could have just came to me instead of hiding the truth I mean I didn't even get to go to Yukas funeral I never knew but he said that if he would have told me I would have tried to get revenge just like he did and he didn't want me doing that especially when I was already in danger" she explained.

Rei nodded her head "He loved you a lot the last thing he wanted was for you to end up dead, is he still asleep" Rei asked. Takagi nodded her head "yeah it's just like before I always have to wake him up he's not an early person but he's going to have to deal with it cause nothing is safe now those things could come in here while we sleep" she stated frankly. Saeko nodded her head in agreement "we must have someone on look out at all times, Hakami is keeping watch now" she said. Takagi then leaned against the fridge and looked at the ceiling. "I still can't believe all of this happened" she said to herself, Shiko sighed "Yeah I can't believe it either we're really running away from dead people this is the stuff you thought would only be in a movie" Rei looked at her with a sad look "It's like we're dreaming and this is just one big nightmare" she added.

This caused Saeko to stand up "Well it's not this is reality we'll just have to watch each others backs and hopefully survive this disaster" she paused as she walked to the door "I'm going to check on Hakami I'll be back" she finished as she headed out the kitchen door. Takagi nodded and looked at the three girls "I'm going to wake up Miyonji if I don't then he'll sleep the whole day without a care in the world" she said as she sighed. Rei and Shiko smiled "That's Myonji for you he and Takashi are pretty much alike I woke him up before I came in here" Rei said Shiko nodded "I just don't get how he can sleep that late it's like he's dead to the world when he's sleep" Shiko added.

Takagi laughed which she hadn't done in a long time "I don't think he'll ever change that's what makes him Miyonji" she stated cheerfully as she walked out of the kitchen and headed for the room she and Miyonji slept in. Its not like her personality has changed she was still the same Takagi a girl that has a dislike for people she thinks is stupid or beneath her but she thought it would only be fair to cut Miyonji some slack after everything he's done for her. He's risked his like on more then one occasion for her and even after they had broken up he never stopped loving her and that was more then enough to forgive him for what happened. She wished that she could go back in time and be there for him when he was suffering but she knew she couldn't the only thing she could do was be by his side now.

When she opened the the door she noticed that he was still sleeping peacefully as she thought he would be. She shook her head '_This boy what would he do if I wasn't here_' she thought to herself as she put her hand to her head and closed her eyes.

"Sa-ya"

She opened her eyes and looked at him he was sleep talking which meant he was dreaming about her she walked over and sat on the bed next to him. She smirked while she looked at him awaiting to hear what he was going to say next.

"Sa-Saya we can't do that ye-yet I don't know if I'm re-ready"

This made her go wide eyed was he having a dream where she was coming on to him sexually "Of all the things he dreams of he dreams of that...typical men" she said. She then sighed trying to brush it off seeing as it was only just a dream she rather him dream about her that way then someone else. "Miyonji wake up" she said as she shook him slowly. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her "Hey Saya sleep well?" he asked she nodded her head "Yes now get up I'm pretty sure your next for guard duty" she explained he nodded his head and sat up. When he pulled off the covers she would see his muscular body he must have taken his shirt off when they were sleep last night she sighed "put your shirt on if you come down stairs like that they are going to think we did something" Takagi ordered Miyonji smiled. "That doesn't seem to bad" he teased, this earned him a glare "I'm going to punch you" she said. He laughed and smiled "Oh come on hun I'm only teasing you" he replied, she looked at him and put her hands on her hips "your such a pervert, and just so you know I heard what you said in your sleep" she stated. This caused Miyonji to go wide eyed he remembered what he was dreaming he knew if he told her what it was he was going to get the beating of a life time. He started to shake nervously "listen Takagi it's not what you think I was dreaming that we were...uh...let me think for a moment" he said she just sighed "Just put you shirt on and let's go I'm not mad ok" she said he smiled at his loved one and nodded.

Once he got dressed they headed to the balcony where Saeko and Hakami would be waiting for them once they got there Hakami handed Miyonji a Sniper "I'm sure Kohta taught you how to use it last night" Hakami stated Miyonji nodded his head and took the gun. Once they gave Miyonji the gun Saeko and Hakami headed into the house and sat in the living room "You don't seem like your self today Hakami something on your mind?' Saeko asked. He shook his head "No nothings wrong" he replied, she knew he was lying but knew it was best not for her to try and pry the answer out of him she knew he would talk to her when he was ready.

"What why can't I go out and guard with Miyonji and Takagi"

The voice had come from the kitchen the two looked at each other and walked into the kitchen where they would see everyone except for Miyonji and Takagi. They looked at Kohta who had a sad expression on his face "Listen you guarded last night besides Miyonji and Takagi need some alone time don't you know threes a crowd when it comes to a boy and a girl" Shiko said. Shizuka nodded in agreement "It's best to just let them handle it after they're time is up then Rei and Takashi will go up" Shizuka explained Kohta still wasn't having it "But Miyonji and Takagi aren't even a couple so why do they need to be alone" Kohta asked anxiously. Takashi sighed "Listen man I don't think you were told the other night but I'll give you the short version, Miyonji and Takagi dated for two years but ended up breaking up last year due to the death of Miyonjis little brother Yuka they made up last night and I guess you can say they are dating again" Takashi explained.

Shiko put her hand on his arm "Listen those to were childhood friends along with me, Rei and Takashi their bond is unbreakable even after being apart from each other for two years they still love each other Miyonji is her first and last love, and besides the love you have for her is one sided she doesn't look at you as boyfriend material basically all she ever does is call you fat and to top it all off it wouldn't work even if she did like you only because of the fact that you can't handle her temper like Miyonji can trust me he's been through hell with that girl" she explained. Kohta sighed he felt heart broken but he knew she was right his love was one sided but he still couldn't help but feel jealous.

Later that day Miyonji and Takagi were still on the balcony "They still haven't made their way over here I guess you can say we're lucky" Miyonji said as he leaned on the railing Takagi nodded and rested her head on his shoulder as she also rested her arms on the railing "Miyonji" she called out. He looked at her "What is it Saya" he asked, she looked into the sky "does Yuka be on your mind a lot does the thought of him being gone still haunt you" she asked, he nodded to her question "Of course it does I miss him everyday I miss all the things me and him use to do together but now he's gone and all I got left now is you, mom and dad...I lost you once I wanna make sure that never happens again" he said as he looked at her. She looked into his eyes "Miyonji" she whispered as she leaned in slowly towards his face. Their lips met and the two shared a passionate kiss with one another it was a long and over due kiss that had to happen.

"Help!"

Miyonji and Takagi broke apart when they heard a voice. When the looked down from the Balcony they saw a man with long silver hair that was put into a pony tail. He had red eyes and a caramel skin color he wore a Black Hakama with a Yin/Yang Symbol on it, A white T Shirt and Sandals. He also had two martial arts claws on his waist and a Bow and arrow on his back. He was with a young girl who had Pink hair color. Her eyes were purple and she wore a white shirt jacket with a long pink shirt under it she also wore blue shorts she had a small puppy standing near her. The two were surrounded by 6 Zombies and Miyonji knew he had to help them. He then use his sniper and shot 2 zombies in the head this made the man and the young girl look up to see Miyonji "Come to the front of the house someone will open the door for you" Miyonji called out as he shot 2 more zombies.

The man and the girl made a run for the front door of the house they ran up the stairs and awaited someone to open the door. Miyonji shot the last 2 and looked at Takagi "Let's go" he said, she nodded and the two headed to the kitchen once they informed everyone on what happened they opened the door and let the two guest in. The man looked out of breathe as he bent down to put his hands on his legs "Th-Thank you" he said.

"Runo"

Everyone turned to see Saeko standing in front of them "Cousin" he replied everyone including Hakami went wide eyed "Cousin?" they asked in union. Saeko nodded "Yes his father is my fathers brother" she explained. He looked at her "It's been awhile I'm glad your alright" He stated she smiled and nodded "I'm glad your alright as well" She replied Shizukas eyes widened "I remember you you're Runo Tora you went to Fujimi Academy three years ago" she said Runo smiled. "Yes Its been awhile Shizuka I'm glad your safe as well" he added. Shizuka smiled and then looked at the young girl next to him "I didn't know you had a child" she said which caused him to shake his head "No she's not my child, this is Alice Maresato her father was killed during a riot at the mall yesterday and I saved her' we've been on the move ever since" he explained

Everyone looked at each other and thought for a moment and then looked back at the two "Well then your worries are over you guys can team up with us we're looking for as many survivors as possible" Shizuka said cheerfully. This made Alice and Runo smile "We'll gladly accept that offer" Runo stated as he and Alice settled in.

"So Alice how old are you" Rei asked. Alice smiled "I'm seven years old" she said as she sat on the couch everyone looked at her "She's so adorable" Shiko squealed. Saeko looked at Runo "So hows your mother is she alright" she asked. This made Runo look down to the ground "My mother is...dead..she turned into one of them and I had to kill her" he replied this made everyone go wide eyed. Saeko put a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him "you had no choice it was best to do that then to leave her that way that's what my aunt would have wanted" she said he nodded in agreement "Since my dad died from a heart attack when I was young she was all I had left now shes' gone and I'm alone" he groaned at the thought Saeko shook her head "Your not alone you got me here" Runo looked at Saeko when she said that. "You got me as well" Runo then turned his head to see Shizukas hand on his left shoulder she was giving him a warm smile. "Don't forget you got us as well you can come to us anytime any family of Saeko is a friend to us" Takashi added as everyone was looking at him Runo smiled and nodded "Thanks guys" he said. Once they had gotten that out of the way everyone continued to be on their guard preparing for any type of attack to come their way.

**Finally got chapter 7 done now chapter 8 coming soon**


	8. Chapter 8: Detour

**Well here goes chapter 8 it's been awhile but work has been keeping me busy oh and for everyone who kept asking me how to Pronounce Miyonjis name its pronounced "My-Own-G and there's no pause in his name so dont try to say it slow lol I know it looks like a phrase but its not lol just thought I put it out there because people was pronouncing it "Me-Yown-G" THERES A DIFFERNCE lol but lets get into the story!**

**Highschool Of The Dead**

**The Path of Carnage **

**Chapter 8: Detour**

Miyonji and Runo sat in the living room it was getting late but they wasn't ready to go to sleep. It was around 9 o'clock and Kohta was on look out happy that the cost was clear and the Zombies were not getting close. "So you guys have been staying here for two days now?" Runo asked, Miyonji nodded his head "Yeah I'm pretty sure we'll be leaving by tomorrow we just have to agree on the next location" Miyonji explained. Miyonji leaned back on the couch, he kept his eyes on the T.V as they were currently watching the news. All the news reporter were showing was videos of police officers shooting a few Zombies which became a normal thing in Miyonjis mind. After everything he's been through so far nothing was the same except for-

"Miyonji don't you think it's time you got in bed we have to get up early tomorrow"

He and Takagis relationship. Takagi stood in the door way wearing a green frilly muscle T shirt that showed off her curves perfectly and black shorts. "Come on Saya it's only nine and I'm watching T.V" he explained but Takagi wasn't having it. "You know that your hopeless when it comes to waking up early that's why I want you to come to bed now" she replied putting her hands on her hips. "can I just finish watching this please" Miyonji was now giving her the puppy dog eyes. Takagi rolled her eyes and sighed "You have ten minutes and if your not upstairs by then you'll be sleeping in the hallway you got that" she demanded, Miyonji sighed and nodded "yes dear" once he said that he would hear a snicker from Runo which made him glare. "So I'm guessing she's your girlfriend" Runo asked, Miyonji nodded "I guess you can say that, me and her just made up from a break up that happened a year ago" he explained.

Runo smiled "Well you have a good one on your hands, she cares about you a lot" Runo stated which made Miyonji smile. "Yeah I love her a lot I've caused her so much pain even though I was trying to protect her. I can honestly say that through that whole year we was separated I couldn't stop thinking about her I was useless without her. She is the only thing right now that's keeping me going" he explained. Runo nodded at his reply "Some men don't know what they have until it's gone, you learned that and now your realizing that what you have right now is too precious to you and you don't ever want to lose her again" Runo said.

"That's right" Miyoinji smiled and then stood up "Well if I don't get upstairs she's seriously going to lock me out of the room I'll speak to you tomorrow ok" Runo nodded his head and smiled "alright, good night Miyonji" he replied as he watched Miyonji walk out the door. '_I wish I was in your shoes right now Miyonji, Maybe I should have told 'her' how I felt about her when I had the chance_' Runo thought to himself. Runo then yawned and continued to watch T.V. Miyonji headed down the hallway heading to the room he and Takagi were staying in. When he got there he opened the door slowly only to Takagi in the bed waiting for him on the left side of the bed and beside in the middle was a sleeping Alice.

"She said she didn't want to sleep alone and wanted to know if she could sleep with us" Takagi whispered so she wouldn't wake he. Miyonji smiled and crawled into the bed he kissed Takagi lightly on the lips and two laid down with their arm around Alice in a mother and father way. The two said good night to one another and drifted off to sleep getting their rest. They was going to need it for the danger they was going to have to face the next day.

Meanwhile Takashi and Rei were sitting on stairs, Rei was wearing a frilly tan night gown with her bra and panties under it. Takashi took off his jacket and remained in his White T shirt and Blue jeans, "Takashi where are going to go now" She asked as she looked at him he seemed to be looking at the ground thinking. "We'll probably go to Takagis house first then plan from there" he replied she smiled "You've become quite the leader" she teased. He just rolled his eyes and smiled "I'm just doing whatever I can to make sure we get out of this alive and I wouldn't call myself a leader we're all in this together" he explained. This is the Takashi she fell in love with long ago and it made her smile to see this side of him "Now if only you were like this Two years ago" she stated. This made Takashi give her an annoyed look "You're bringing that up again" he said, which made her look into his eyes "It's the truth Takashi if you was like this two years ago then maybe I wouldn't have ended up with Hisashi it could have been you but you didn't seem to notice...Takashi, Hisashi was there for me when I was held back a grade and-" she was cut off by Takashi at last second "HE"S GONE REI..HE"S DEAD AND HE"S NEVER COMING BACK" Takashi yelled which left Rei shocked.

"You keep going on about Hisashi this and Hisashi that I'm sick of it. If Hisashi is all your ever going to talk about then maybe we just need to stay away from each other I will just-" He was about to finish his sentence until Rei grabbed his shirt. Her eyes told it all she was sad to see him get upset with her she knew she had said the wrong things again. "Takashi I'm sorry I didn't mean it and I don't want to be away from you...ever again" tears would fill her eyes as the two slowly leaned forward their lips were inches away from each other.

"Hurry up and kiss her Takashi we don't have all day"

Rei and Takashi would look down the stairs to see Shiko and Shizuka looking at them with grins on their faces. "um Takashi I think I'm going to head to bed now you coming?" Rei asked, Takashi just smiled "I'll be there in a few" he replied. She nodded and started to walk away "Don't be up all night now you two" Shiko said as she and Shizuka headed for the living room. This made Rei glare at them for a moment and then shake it off and smile.

The next morning Takagi was awakened by Alice who was shaking her when she opened her eyes she looked at her. "Good morning Alice, what's wrong" She asked, Alice smiled "I'm hungry can we eat?" she asked cheerfully which made Takagi smile. "Of course we can, come on" She responded, as the two got out of the bed and headed out the door.

The two walked down the hall and then down the stairs to see Rei and Saeko sitting at the table while Runo was at the stove cooking what looked to be a few omelets. "Runo do you think Alice could get her plate first she's hungry?" Takagi asked Runo looked at her and nodded his head.

"So we're going to use Hum-Vee to get out of here" Saeko informed as she looked at everyone. Rei nodded her head "Sounds like a plan" Rei agreed. The two seemed to be getting along fine but it was a different story for Miyonji and Hakami they seemed to stay away from each other as much as possible. Takagi brought Alice a plate as the young girl sat down and prepared to eat with a fork and knife.

Once they had their breakfast they heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Their eyes widened when they saw Miyonji and Takashi appear "You guys got up yourselves impressive for two lazy bums" Rei teased, Miyonji gave her an annoyed look "shut up" he replied which made her laugh. "We gotta get ready to leave the sooner we get to Takagis house the better" Takashi stated everyone nodded their heads and headed to their rooms to get dressed.

Once everyone was ready they headed out side to where the Hum-Vee was. "I think 5 people will have to sit on the roof there is way to many of us to all fit in the back" Saeko stated. "So then who do you want on top" Takashi asked. Saeko smiled at him "I guess the order can go like this Shizuka will be in the driver seat and on the side of her will be Runo and Shiko. In the back we will have Me, Takashi, Rei and Hakami and on top we can have Miyonji, Takagi, Kohta and Alice, sound like a plan?" she asked. Everyone nodded their heads and got to their positions "Kohta make sure she doesn't fall off" Takagi said Kohta nodded his head "Don't worry I got her" he replied.

Ten minutes have passed and their wasn't a single zombie in sight. "I haven't seen any of them since we left what did they go on vacation" Hakami mocked which made the girls laugh. "It's better this way, if it keeps going like this then we'll be at Takagis house in no time" Rei said. Shizuka then pulled over near a lake and smiled "I think we better get changed before we head to Takagis house I mean we did rush out without getting dressed" She explained, and she was right The girls were still in T shirts and panties not even noticing it. Once they got off the girls looked at the five boys "Don't you dare look you got that" Rei said, Takashi just rolled his eyes "Don't worry we won't" He responded. Takagi gave Miyonji look letting him know he had better not try anything but Miyonji turned his head letting her know he wouldn't.

While the girls got changed the boys started to talk "So your saying that girl is who?" Takashi asked, Runo looked at him. "Alice Maresato, her father is that news paper reporter...he was news paper reporter" Runo said as he looked to the ground. "Where's her mother" Miyonji asked, Runo sighed "She said her father said she'd see her later" he replied. "Come her Zero" Kohta called out playful as Alices puppy ran to him. "You named the dog zero" Takashi asked, Kohta nodded "Yeah like the plane...you know the Reisen, the one used when we got our asses handed to us during the Pacific war" he explained. Miyonji then brought set his sight on Kohta "The Reisen? Oh you mean the Zero fighter small and fast just like the pup" Miyonji said which made Kohta nod. Kohta then handed Takashi a weapon "Here use this Komuro it's a shotgun just aim it at their heads and you'll hit them" Kohta stated.

"Like I said I don't know how to use it, a base ball bat is better for me but if your really that determined to make me use this thing then fine I'll see what I can do" he said not wanting Kohta to go on his rants about guns.

"Takashi, Miyonji"

Both Takashi and Miyonji knew that it was Alice calling them when the boys walked over their eyes went wide including Kohtas. Rei was wearing her school uniform shirt with a green and white stripped mini skirt with black shoes, Takagi wore white jacket which she kept half unzipped so that her large breast wouldn't be smashed in. she wore a black shirt under it and she wore her school uniform skirt with black shoes. Alice was wearing a white frilly jacket with a pink long shirt underneath and she wore a blue mini skirt with pink shoes. Shiko wore a White frilly T shirt which showed off her curves perfectly and she wore a blue mini skirt with blue shoes. Shizuka wore a long sleeve white shirt with an orange and red mini skirt with black shoes. Saeko was the only one who decided to wear her full school uniform.

The boys except for Hakami was in awe they couldn't believe how beautiful these women were. "So you do you know how to use that thing" Takashi asked as he noticed that Rei was wielding a Springfield M1A1 Rifle. "I'll just have Kohta teach me I''ll most likely hit them with it" she responded. "It has a Military Bayonet on it so you'll be free to use it anyway you like" Kohta explained. Once everyone was ready they headed back on the Hum-Vee and continued their journey to Takagis house.

"So it looks like we're heading to your house first it's been awhile since I've been there" Miyonji said. Takagi leaned her head on his shoulder as the wind from the car moving blew through their hair. "I know, and before you say anything I'm not expecting anything when we get there" she replied Miyonji looked at her "Don't say such things my father and your father are the two toughest people I know there's no way they are going to let themselves die that young they still got some fight left in them" Miyinji kissed the top of her head when he said that which made her smile. Sakura petals were falling from the trees as they drove by it felt so romantic between the two she was getting ready to close her eyes when she heard.

"IT'S THEM"

Kohta yelled out as he used his binoculars to see the Zombies ahead of them. "Go to the right" Shiko said, Shizuka nodded her head and turning the car right, heading to the next street. When they drove down the streets more was standing in their way Shiko glared "To the left" she yelled as Shiko turned the corner but more was still appearing. "Kohta you two get inside the truck we're going to fast and I don't want her flying off" Miyonji said. Kohta nodded and did as he was told knowing that it was for Alices safety. Saeko eyes grew wide as she noticed they were headed straight for a barb wire that blocked off a passage to the other side of the street. Shizuka slammed the breaks and turned to the side slamming a few zombies into the wire. She tried to gain control by pressing the gas she then noticed she heading straight for a wall. She stepped on the breaks hard which launched Takagi from Miyonjis grip and off the car. Miyonji was not about to let her get hurt with fast reflexes he launched himself off of the car and grabbed a hold of Takagi turning her around her body would be on his and his back would take the hit. He landed on the ground hitting the cement hard. He let out a painful grown when he hit the ground.

When Takagi lifted her head she would see he was in serious pain and could not move "MIYONJI" she yelled out. Miyonji looked at her he was still conscious "I'm f-fine" he said. Takagi shook her head "No your not you just took a hard fall for me you can barely move" she said. But now was not the time for talking they were surrounded by a huge number of Zombies. Miyonji remembered that he had tied a shotgun to his back, he saw that it was on the ground next to him he quickly grabbed it and put his head on Takagis lap. "Takagi boost me up a little bit so that my head is on your stomach if I can just sit up a little bit I can shot these guys" he explained. Takagi was going to argue with him about it but knew even though he was hurt they had no other choice she lifted him up to where his head was on her breast.

This helped him see even better once he did that Takagi held his back so that the power of the gun didn't knock him back down. He raised the gun and shot two zombies in the head. He then turned alittle to the left taking out two more zombies with head shots. "There are way to many of them" he said as he kept shooting. "I've seen enough it's time to fight let's go Saeko" Hakami demanded as Saeko nodded the two jumped out of the car wielding their kendo sticks.

Rei, Runo and Takashi soon followed after for thirty minutes it seemed they were getting no where and they were starting to get tired. Kohta pulled Alice to the top of the Hum-Vee "I want you to jump over the fence and run we'll soon meet up with you" He said Alice shook her head "No that's the same thing my father said right before he died I want to stay with you and the others please Kohta" she pleaded but Kohta didn't want her getting hurt.

Takagi was doing fine with the rifle she had but her luck ran out when she ran out of bullets. The zombies were getting close to her, it seemed like all was loss when all of sudden a kendo stick struck the zombie and it fell to the floor motionless. Takagi looked to see Miyonji standing in front of her he was holding his ribs indicating that he was feeling excruciating pain. Takagi could tell he was in no condition to fight "Stay...away... urgh...FROM TAKAGI!" he yelled in pain he was determined to fight it he was not about to let Takagi die right in front of his eyes.

Hakami noticed this and was in shock 'his will to fight is tremendous, with an injury like that he shouldn't even be able to move let alone fight. So that's what makes him tick, that's what makes him fight and if that's the case then maybe-' his thought was cut off when a zombie came towards him. He quickly split it's head in half and looked at Saeko "Let's go you know what we have to do" he stated, Saeko nodded her head and ran with him to the other side of the street. He would then slam his Kendo stick into a railing as they ran up some stairs trying to make the Zombies follow them but it was no use. Only half of the Zombies were coming towards them. Kohta was just about to toss Alice over the fence so she would get to safety until he heard a voice.

"Get the ladder get them out of there now"

When they turned around they seen people in what looked to be like Fireman gear they were spraying the Zombies with water the pressure from the pump would cause the zombies to fly backwards. "Who the hell are they" Hakami asked, Saeko shook her head "I don't think their from the fire department" She replied. Once Takashi and the others were across the fence and now safe Shizuka bowed her head to them "Thank you so much for saving us from that situation" she said as on of the people took of their mask and stepped forward. "Of course...She's my daughter what was I going to do leave her to die" A women with pink hair and pink eyes said. "Mommy" Takagi screamed out as she let go of Miyonji to run and hug her mother.

"Yuriko" Miyonji said still in pain he was about to fall tot he ground until Takashi caught him and held on to him so he would be balanced. He looked at Takashi and smiled "Thanks man I don't think anythings broken but it still hurts to walk or stand" he explained, Takashi smirked "Always trying to be the hero, that was a hell of a fall you took" he said, this made Miyonji laugh.

"So it seems they got out of their safely" Saeko said, Hakami kept his eyes on the zombies "I can't say the same about us we'll have to keep moving I remember the directions Takashi gave on how to get to Takagis house if this should ever happen, we'll meet up with them there" Hakami stated. Saeko nodded her head and followed him down the street. The others looked at them leave which made them kind of worried "Don't worry Hakami and Saeko know what they're doing they'll make it to Takagis house" Takashi informed.

Later that day Hakami and Saeko kept running and hitting anything that got in their way. They noticed that the zombies were blocking their passage to Takagis house "I can see her house but it's not going to be easy getting there" Hakami said.

"Then we need transportation" Saeko suggested as she noticed a shop with bikes parked near it. The two nodded and went inside the store looking around for anything that could help them out. "you get whatever you think we need" He said, she walked over to him and smiled "That's fine but riding a motorcycle is dangerous..this isn't a date right" she teased as she looked at a photo on the wall of a man and women kissing on a motorcycle. He smirked as he also seen the photo and shook his head, she then lead him to a back room where they found a Argo 8x8 Avenger 700. the vehicle was able to drive on land and water this made her smile "How about this" she asked. Hakami looked at her "Hell yeah now this is something I wouldn't mind driving in" he replied.

Meanwhile the others were just getting to Takagis house. Miyonji was still in pain it would take him a while to recover. "Miyonji I think you'll be really happy when you step inside the house" Yuriko said which made him look at her. ""Well it's been awhile since I been here so yeah I suppose so" he replied, she just shook her head "No that's not what I meant but you'll find out once we get inside" she explained. Once they opened the door they heard a voice.

"MIYONJI!"

Miyonji who was being held up by Takashi looked up to see his mother Hinata standing in the living room. Miyonji went wide eyed "Mother" he called out. Hinata ran over to him as she saw he was hurt "What happened to you, are you ok" she asked. Miyonji smirked "Let's just say I'm way too protective" Miyonji responded

"It's because you get it from your old man"

Miyonji then saw his father step through the living room door smiling with Souichiro beside him. "Father" Miyonji said which made Kento smirk "I would say I'm glad to see your doing ok but that doesn't seem to be the case" he stated frankly. Miyonji laughed and then grabbed his side in pain everyone noticed this and stopped smiling "Takagi bring Miyonji to your room so he can get some rest we'll all sit down after and you can tell us what happened" Yuriko requested, Takagi nodded her head and grabbed a hold of Miyonji. As they began to walk Miyonji stopped for a second and looked at his mom "Mother, Father before I go I just want to let you both know that you don't have to think of a fake story about Yuka because Saya knows the truth" He explained.

"So you decided to tell her" Souichiro said, Miyonji nodded. Yuriko and Hinata looked at each other and smiled "So then I guess it's safe to say that you two are back together" Yuriko asked, both Miyonji and Takagi looked at each other for a moment and then nodded. Hinata face was filled with joy she had hopped for this day to come she had missed the days where Miyonji would be bossed around by Takagi it made her laugh and she knew that Takagi was the girl that could keep Miyonji in line.

Once they got to Takagis room they began to tell the adults what happened and everything they been through since everything began. "So Miyonji took the fall so that's why he's in such pain, that's my boy always willing to put his life on the line for Saya" Kento said as he patted his son on the back which made Miyonji yell in pain.

"Well you'll be glad to know nothing is broken he just needs to lay down for a day or two and he'll be fine, you've got one strong body Miyonji anyone else would have broken an arm or something" Runo said, Shiko smirked "That's because he's a freak of nature" she teased. Miyonji glared at her and then looked away.

"I didn't know you was a medic" Shizuka said as she looked at Runo "I never got a job as one but my mother was a doctor and she taught me everything I needed to know on how to treat someone. Takagi would you mind putting some of this Ointment on his back I'm pretty sure he doesn't want a guy rubbing fluids on his back" Runo asked. Takagi blushed as she looked at Miyonjis muscular body he was laying on his stomach so she could she his back.

"Sure" she responded, she then grabbed the container and put some Ointment on her hands and began rubbing it on his back. Miyonji noticed that everyone in the room was watching them "geez do you have to stare" he yelled which made everyone laugh.

"So what are we going to do about rooms I mean we can't leave until Miyonji is healed" Takashi asked, Yuriko smiled "We have a few rooms here so I think there will be enough for everyone Miyonji can stay in this room with Takagi and-" she was cut off when Kohta spoke.

"You're alright with them sharing a room" Kohta asked. Shiko rolled her eyes "They know that Miyonji respects them a lot he would never do anything indecent with Takagi in their house hold" Shiko replied knowing Kohta was getting jealous again. "Miyonji knows better then to do anything indecent in someones house I taught him better then that" Hinata stated making it known that Miyonji was not like that. "Miyonji had spent the night a couple times here with Takagi when they were dating a year ago me and Souichiro didn't have no reason not to trust him his father gave us his word Miyonji wasn't like that and we trusted him and until this day Miyonji has done nothing to break that trust" Yuriko said. This made Takagi smile at Miyonji happy that her parents had so much trust in him. Miyonji was also scared to even dare make a move on Takagi like that he felt like asking her to make love would be the end of him he thought it was best to just let her come to him.

While they continued talking Hakami and Saeko decided to stay in the store and lock the doors until morning hit it was getting to dark and it would be bad if they got surrounded by zombies again. "Hakami let me ask you something" Saeko said, Hakami looked at her "Why do you dislike Sueenji so much from what I know you barely know him" she asked. Hakami looked at the ground and stayed silent for a moment "...It's because I hate weak people" he said.

Saeko raised an eyebrow at him "But you said you hated Miyamoto as well" she stated he looked at the ceiling with his arms folded "Correction I hate weak people and annoying people" he said which made her laugh. Her soon began to die down as she then looked to the ceiling also they had so much to talk about but neither knew where to start. "Hakami tell me something what made you enjoy fighting, when we're out their killing them you have this smirk on your face as if your enjoying it" she asked.

Hakami closed his eyes "my father made me this way he would put me through intense sparring trying to toughen me up I wasn't much of a fighter back then when I was twelve. If I did something wrong he would take a switch and beat me with it" he said as he lifted up his shirt to show old scars. Saeko couldn't believe it the boy had five scars on his back. "This was life for me if I did anything wrong I would pay for it calling me weak and useless, years later I got older and I had turned fifteen. That's when I had gotten better in fighting I had decided to face him one day in a spar and I won with two strikes but when it was over I kept hitting him not letting him get up. I aimed for his head I wanted to split it wide open to show him the pain I endured for years I wanted to brutalize my own flesh and blood...but fate wasn't on my side as my Mother rushed in the dojo and grabbed me stopping me from hitting his injured body...He was out of commission for a week and from then till now he won't even look at me cause he's afraid and I enjoyed beating him half to death" Hakami said.

He out a on a big smirk while looking at the ground she was now seeing his sadistic side."If I could do it again I would" Hakami said as his smirk grew wider showing that he was dead serious. "So I guess me and you are the same...four years ago I was attack on the street at night I had a practice sword with me...i started hitting him and once I started I didn't stop, I couldn't stop..it was..he was..after I told the police what happen they gave me a ride home in the police car" she explained. Hakami looked at her "But it was just self defense it doesn't make us-" he started until she cut him off "It might have started out that way but to be honest...i enjoyed it...just letting the rage out against someone, that was nothing but...joy" She paused for a moment and looked into Hakamis eyes "when I realized I had the upper hand I felt so calm and I pretended that I was terrified and then when I had him...I fought back..I fought until there was nothing but blood and bones..it was bliss absolute total pleasure" she explained. Hakami gave her a shocked look he had found someone who loved hurting people just as much as he did. Its true that they were friends but it wasn't long enough for them to know everything about each other. He knew she had a love for fighting but not this much. "That's me..me..that's who I am can't you see the feeling of power of control over someone's life I loved it does anyone like that deserve love" she yelled out with a sadistic smile.

Hakami put his hand on hers trying to calm her down. He barley ever showed concern about anyone but with Saeko it was different. She was right they were the same and he understood how she would feel that she didn't deserve love. He felt the same way after he brutally attacked his own father, the two stared into each others eyes not saying anything. It took them a minute before they started to lean in closer giving each other a passionate kiss while the moon light shined bright.

The next day the two would be riding in the Avenger 700 running over anything that got in their way. "Hakami" Saeko called out. "What is it?" he asked, she looked at him "are you serious about what you said you was going to do the others aren't going to like that idea so much" Hakami stayed silent for a moment when she asked the question eh then smirked "they have no choice it's going to happen there are things I just need to find out" he replied. She smiled and looked forward "well I got your back no matter what you choose to do" she stated. He just smirked and nodded "I'll keep that in mind" he replied.

The two had finally made it to Takagis house and they pulled up at the front gate. When the gate opened they seen Takashi and the others waiting for them. Alice then ran to Saeko and hugged her "I'm so glad your alright" she said, Saeko smiled and rubbed her head "Of course I would I'm not looking to die anytime soon" Saeko informed. Everyone smiled and laughed happy that the two made it back safetly.

**Well there's chapter 8 plzz review and hope you like it ...**


	9. Chapter 9: The Challenge

**I want to say thanks to say thank you to everyone reviewed and put my story on favorites and I want to give out a special thanks to Kiyo, ****Kaijeno Arisato, and Manga. Without them half of these Ocs wouldn't as good as they are today :) I also want to thank Pokelolmc for helping me edit my story and fixing the Grammer if you ever need help with your story just inbox her.**

**HighSchool Of The Dead**

**Path of Carnage**

**Chapter 9: Fall Out**

Miyonji awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon he sat up slowly and yawned. '_Must be either my mom or Yurikos cooking_' He thought to himself as he then looked out the window. His body was starting to feel better he could stand up and move around again. '_Well seeing as I'm fine now I might as well get out of bed_' he thought as he got out of bed and headed out the door.

He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where he was greeted by Yuriko and Hinata. "Good morning dear sleep well" Hinata asked as she turned around with her kitchen apron on. "Yes mom I did" he replied.

"You really are stupid aren't you!"

Miyonji turned to see his lover standing behind him. "Yuriko she's calling me names" Miyonji whined as he pointed to Takagi. "Get use to it! just because we're back together doesn't mean my personality's changed. Its your fault for being so stubborn you know your still hurt" she folded her arms and raised her eyebrow. This made both Yuriko and Hinata laugh "just like old times" Hinata said, Yuriko smiled and nodded "it sure is" she added.

Meanwhile Rei and Takashi sat in the living room watching T.V trying to figure where their next destination was going to be. "I'm thinking we head to the mall and see if anyone been hiding out there. Staying here is a great idea but we need to find as many people as we can" he suggested. Rei nodded in agreement "We should head out as soon as Miyonji gets better" she replied. The two then looked back at the T.V "Hey Takashi" she called out. He looked at her and waited for her to say something "I'm sorry about what I said the other day I didn't mean to make you upset and-" She was going to continue until Takashi put his hand on her shoulder. "It's alright you don't have to apologize Rei I understand how you feel" he responded she looked at him and smiled. "Thanks Takashi" she stood up and headed out the room. "I'm going to check on Shiko I'll be back" she informed while he gave her smile and a nod.

When she walked out the door Kento walked in and looked at Takashi "Boy when are you going to grow up" he teased Takashi smirked and looked at him "Please tell me your not starting this again" he asked. Kento looked at the T.V and spoke "Seriously Takashi you know she likes you why don't you just pop the question what's holding you back" He asked. Takashi looked to the ground, what was holding him back? This was half the reason why she had dated Hisashi. "There's no time for that right now especially with the situation we're in right now" Takashi responded. Kento sighed and shook his head "That didn't stop Miyonji and Saya now did it" Takashi looked at Kento when he heard that. "Takagi and Miyonji are differ-" Kento soon cut him off "You guys are not different Rei loves you just as much as Takagi loves Miyonji. I've known you and Rei since you guys were little you can't sit here and tell me that you don't love her or that you don't want to be in a relationship with her" Kento lectured.

No matter how much Takashi didn't want to admit it he knew that Kento was right he always loved Rei but he just didn't know how to tell her. "When the time is right I promise I'm going to tell her" Takashi said which made Kento smile. Takashi was like a son to Kento, Takashi and Miyonji grew up together and Takashi would always sleep over and keep Miyonji company. Kento had total respect for Takashi and wanted the best for him.

"TAKASHI!"

Kento and Takashi both looked to at the door to see Shiko and Rei who seemed to be panicking. "What's wrong?" Takashi asked. Shiko looked him "It's Miyonji and Hakami they're outside fighting!" she informed. Takashi and Kento looked at each other and then stood up and headed out the door.

Everybody was outside looking at the two boys Hakami and Miyonji were ten feet away from each other. "What's gotten into you Hakami what's this all about" Miyonji asked. Hakami smirked "Why does it matter just shut up and fight me, I'm challenging you to a one on one Kendo match!" Hakami shouted.

Takashi and the others soon made it outside and walked towards the boys "Alright you two that's enough!" Takashi yelled he was getting closer to the two boys but Saeko stood in his way "I'm sorry Komuro but I can't let you get involved in this match" she stated. This made Takagi glare "So your in on this Busujima what are you two planning?" She asked. Saeko shook her head "I'm not planning anything this is just something they need to sort out theirs been something weighing on Hakami's mind and he needs to solve this situation with Miyonji once in for all" she explained.

Miyonji looked at him "What if I tell you that I have no interest in fighting you at the moment" Miyonji said as he begun to walk away. Hakami shook his head and smirked "So you're going to walk away like a coward then maybe this will interest you. I know what makes you tick I know what makes you fight" Hakami pointed to Takagi "She is your reason to fight if she was in danger you'd attack with no thought of holding back...You'd kill on sight and if that's what it takes to get you to fight then so be it" He said with a evil grin.

"What's with that rape face of his?" Runo asked. Saeko sighed knowing what was coming next she really didn't want any part of this but she would do anything for Hakami's sake. She looked at Takagi and gave her a worried look "I'm sorry but don't take this personally" She quickly grabbed Takagi and turned her around and pinned her arms behind her back "Just play a long I'm not going to hurt this is just to get to him to except this match" Saeko whispered. Takagi glared at her "Why should I?" she asked. Souichiro walked towards them "Saya just do it this is something those two men have to settle" he explained Kento nodded his head in agreement. Takagi sighed and nodded "Fine" she replied.

Miyonji turned to see Saeko holding Takagi and glared at Hakami. "Let her go right now!" Miyonji demanded but Hakami's grin did not leave his face it grew wider. "Miyonji do you remember our match at the nationals where you didn't even try to attack me. For some reason I'm getting the feeling you threw the match because you was having problems with that girl and I want to find out who's a better fighter you or me. Every time I walk around that damn school all I ever hear is Miyonji is good this and Miyonji's the best that I'm sick of it I'm the one that won the nationals. They should be looking up to me not a weakling like you Sueenji a useless clown who gets tainted over useless emotions" he replied. Miyonji gave a death glare to Hakami. "Useless emotions huh! And your Sayas life on the line over jealousy. You know what I will fight you here and now!" Miyonji said.

"He accepted" Kohta said in shock, Shiko nodded "His little brother died over jealousy Miyonji is serious right now and that's rare for him" she explained. Souichiro walked towards the boys and smirked "Luckily for you two I have Kendo gear in the shed Kento can you go get them for me" he asked. Kento nodded and headed to the shed.

When he got back the boys suited up and held their Kendo sticks in hand they were ten feet away from each other. Everyone crowded around the two as they were preparing themselves for the ultimate fight. "Souichiro did you really have to allow this" Yuriko asked. Hinata glared at her husband "Your willing to Miyonji get this angry and fight" Kento put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Don't worry they have gear on. He's not going to get hurt" He said Souichiro looked at his wife and smiled "Sometimes the only way men can solve problems is with a fight" he explained.

"But did it have to be these two" Rei added. Miyonji looked at Hakami and shook his head "All of this over a fucking Kendo match but if that's how you want it then lets go!" Miyonji yelled as he ran forward with his Kendo stick. "It begins now" Hakami yelled as he also dashed forward the two then swung their swords making them clashing and creating a loud sound. The two gritted their teeth and stared in each others eyes as they had a sword struggle. "What's the matter clown..afraid that I'm going to embarrass you in front of your girlfriend and your parents. Their counting on you Miyonji are you going to let them down" He mocked as he then pushed him back with force.

He would then begin swinging his sword multiple times while Miyonji kept blocking for his life with his Kendo stick not trying to let any blows land. "I don't need any one to motivate me I live to fight I have no intentions on letting love get in my way. You could have had it all maybe then it would have been you who was the National champion and not me if you discarded that emotion" He said while he kept striking he then did a quick spinning jump and striking Miyonji's Kendo stick with a powerful thrust making him fall to the ground.

"You're weak and you'll always be weak" Hakami said as he slowly walked towards Miyonji. Saeko watched on she had already released Takagi when the match had started. "This is getting out of hands this is a brutal grudge match" Shizuka whined Shiko looked at her "This is the only way they are ever going to settle their differences" she explained.

"MIYONJI!"

Miyonji turned to see Takagi looking at him "Kick his ass come on I know you can do better then that. You had an excuse the last time but this time you have a reason to fight!" She yelled. That's all Miyonji needed to hear he stood up with a serious look on his face. Miyonji quickly rushed in and launched multiple fast strikes at Hakami who began to block. The made Saeko go wide eyed she couldn't believe that words could make Miyonji so tough not that he wasn't tough to begin with but he was had Hakami on the defensive.

Hakami was pushed back and was now staring at Miyonji. They were both breathing heavy ready to end the match. "I told you I know what makes you-" Hakami started until Miyonji cut him off "Shut up you think you got it figured out but your lying to yourself you know that deep down you have someone you care about and you know that having someone to fight for and protect gives you strength" He yelled out. Hakami was lost for words was he right did he really have someone to protect he looked at Saeko and went wide eyed. "It can't be" He said to himself. "Let's finish this!" Miyonji said as he ran forward.

"Bring it!" Hakami yelled as he ran also the two swung one last time both kendo sticks hitting their gear. When they landed their blows they had both went for head shots both kendo sticks were hitting each others mask. "Its..Its a tie" Souichiro said in shock. Everyone started clapping "Wonderful match" a man said showing that he enjoyed the fight. "Best Kendo match I've seen in years" another man added.

Miyonji and Hakami took off their head gears and looked at one another. Miyonji smiled while Hakamis face was still serious "Guess we know what would have happened if I did face you neither of us would have became champion because we both would have lost" Miyonji explained. Hakami was still in deep thought the person he said he had to protect did he mean Saeko.

Once Miyonji got out of the gear he began to walk towards the others smiling. "Awesome fight dude, it was a grudge match but you two did your best" Takashi stated. Runo looked at Kohta who seemed to have his back turned "Hey Kohta everything ok?" he asked which made everyone look at Kohta.

"I'm fine I just could careless about Miyonji or his match" He said as he began to walk off everyone looked at him with shock everyone except for Miyonji. "Hirano you disrespectful fat-" Takagi began but Miyonji held his hand up cutting her off. He then began to walk in the direction that Hirano had headed for. "Miyonji" Takashi said in a worried tone. "Don't worry I'm going to go talk to him I think there's some things me and him have to settle also if this team is ever going to work out then we need to settle any differences we have with anyone" he explained.

Kohta stopped at the side of the house looking at the ground. He heard foot steps behind him and didn't need to look to know who it was. "What do you want?" he asked in a unpleasant tone. Miyonji stood behind him with his hands in his pockets. "Mind telling me why you have a problem with me" He stated as he raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing to worry about" he hissed. Miyonji shook his head "Nothing to worry about you stormed off saying you could care less about me. Honestly if weren't in the situation we are in right now I wouldn't care if you didn't like me but we're a team so I want to know why" Miyonji demanded.

Kohta gritted his teeth "I said its nothing to worry about so get off of it..I swear she's too good for you" he muttered. Miyonji expression turned serious when he heard that "So that's what this is about your mad because I'm with Saya!" Miyonji exclaimed. Kohta turned around and aimed a pistol at Miyonji which shocked him. He couldn't believe that Kohta was taking it this far, but little did these two know was that Takashi, Shiko and Rei was watching them from the corner of the house not trying to be seen.

"Takashi we have to stop him what if he shoots Miyonji, Takagi is going to be devastated" Rei said as she watched the two boys. "No I'm pretty sure Hirano knows that shooting him would put his life at risk trust me Miyonji can handle it" he explained. Shiko just shook her head "Idiot" she said to herself as she looked at Kohta.

"You're damn right I'm mad she deserves way better!" Kohta yelled. Miyonji just narrowed his eye "And you're telling me that it should be you...you're what's better for her?" he asked curiously. Kohta kept his gun aimed at Miyonji's chest "She loves me I know she does why else would she have stayed with me when we were in the school, we were alone Miyonji and we were doing fine until you showed up" he explained. Miyonji growled "Which is why she was on the verge of death when I showed up and what was you doing oh yeah screaming help while you was pinned against the wall" Miyonji stated.

Kohta glared at Miyonji when he heard his retort Kohta knew Miyonji was right he was pinned against the wall with no chance to escape. "She still chose to be with me" he replied Miyonji shook his head. "Dude she was only with you because me, Takashi and Shiko weren't around if she was into you don't you think she'd be with you and not with me " he said. This made Kohta snarl never has he ever been so angry with anyone but he can honestly say he disliked Miyonji. "You think you have the answer for everything but you don't, you think you know what's right but you know what Suuenji you don't which is why you broke her heart when you were so called trying to protect her two years ago!" He yelled.

Miyonji eyes went wide for a moment...since when did Kohta know about that situation? Miyonji expression turned to anger "Where the hell do you get off saying things like that...You know what I was going to be nice about this but know I'm just going to be straight blunt you're love is one sided she barely thinks of you as a friend. I can't believe you would even go so far as too bring that up, you think know everything but you don't I broke up with her because she had a lunatic planning to murder her. I broke up with her to get revenge on that same person who killed my little brother Yuka it was a guarantee he was going after Takagi cause it was a guy who held a grudge against both of our fathers. I knew it was a decision I was going to regret...and I knew it was going to hurt the both of us but I would do anything to keep her safe even if I'm hurt in the process...I'd give my life for her" He paused as he looked into Kohta eyes. Miyonji could see he was getting through to him as Kohta lowered the pistol.

"Kohta I know how you feel about her and honestly I'm not angry about it at all I mean trust it's easy to get that type of feeling when your around her. Me and her grew up together we been friends since we were four My father Kento and her father Souichiro are like brothers they went to school together and been friends ever since sometimes they use to joke around and say that they planned this whole relationship before we were even born" Miyonji paused as he chuckled at the thought. "...But that's not what brought me and Saya together we came together because we connect that well she's there when I make flaws and scolds me for it...I'm there when she needs a shoulder to lean on and talk about things, she's everything a man would love to have in a women and trust I always think she's too good for me but Kohta your chasing the wrong girl" He finished.

Kohta looked at him with shock "What are you trying to say?" he asked Miyonji just smirked "All I'm going to say is I think I know someone who has feelings for you...call it a hunch..this person thinks she's hiding it but I know her too well" Miyonji chuckled Kohtas face turned red "Could it be Shizuka maybe" he said as he blushed more and pressed his fingers together Miyonji just smiled "I'm not saying anything if she decides to tell you then she will who knows you might realize that you like her and go to her first" Miyonji replied Kohta then put his gun away then held his hand out "So are we cool? I'm sorry I got so upset" Kohta said Miyonji smiled and shook his hand "Of course we're cool sometimes we need to let off some steam it was better to settle it now then letting it kill us later" Miyonji stated.

Takashi and Rei sighed in relief happy no one got hurt Shiko on the other hand was not too happy. '_Hirano your such an idiot_' She thought to herself as she began to walk away with Takashi and Rei who were beginning to have their own conversation.

Takagi waited for Miyonji who appeared with Kohta beside him, Takagi glared and ran to the them "Hirano you fat-" She started but Miyonji stopped her "It's alright Takagi we're ok" he responded. The wind blew through his hair as he looked at her with a handsome smile. She blushed for a moment and then huffed as she looked away trying to hide her blush. Miyonji and Takagi then watched as the sun began to set he put his arm around her enjoying the moment. Kohta looked at them and smiled '_I guess I was wrong..looks as though he is good for her_' he thought to himself as he walked away leaving them alone.

Later that night Hakami stood on the Balcony looking at the stars thinking about the encounter he had with. "_Shut up you think you got it figured out but your lying to yourself you know that deep down you have someone you care about and you know that having someone to fight for and protect gives you strength_" Miyonji's words kept running through his mind.

"Something wrong?"

Hakami didn't have to look back because he knew it was Saeko's voice. As the moonlight shined on them she smiled at the fact that he was always serious and focused. "Still think he's weak?" Hakami smirked at this question he knew where she was going with this. "He has some fight I may have underestimated him but with out that girl he's nothing" He replied frankly. Saeko leaned on the railing next to him and smiled. "You are something else do you know that you act as if nothing has happened today luckily they knew what your plan was and are not upset that you used Takagi as a decoy" Saeko explained.

Hakami smirked "That's because I had told Takagi's father my plan from the start!" He informed. Saeko's eyes widened "When did you-?" she started but he spoke again. "I did it right before I challenged him Souichiro wanted to know if Miyonji had gotten better at Kendo and he wanted to know if Miyonji was capable of protecting Takagi so both our reasons were good enough. I wanted to know who would have won if we did fight at the nationals and I got my answer" Hakami explained.

Saeko just sighed and shook her head "I get your passion for fighting but fighting each other is not the best thing right now remember Hakami we're still a team we don't need to have a fall out" She scolded Hakami narrowed his eyes. "Are you lecturing me you like fighting just as much as I do. Don't tell me your going soft Saeko" he muttered.

This caught Saeko off guard 'Soft' did he really just think that. "Hakami it's not that I'm soft I'm just thinking about our survival I can't believe you would even say something like that!" She exclaimed. Hakami finally turned his head towards her "I think I just pushed a button" he teased. She gave him a small glare before turning her head.

Hakami didn't really know what to do at this point because this was his first time ever dealing with a girl in this manner. "Maybe you could take some advice from Miyonji seeing as you don't really know how to deal with a girl" Hakami eyes went wide when he heard this. "Low blow" he responded. She just smirked "Well maybe you'll think twice before calling me soft" she said.

Hakami looked to the sky and sighed the thought was still bothering him "Hey Saeko" He called out. She looked at him "What is it?" she asked. "Do you have someone to protect" she looked at him with curiosity. What would make him ask such a question? "Why do you ask that?" she asked as she smiled at him trying to pry him for answers. "Just wondered" He replied as he looked back to the sky. Saeko then leaned towards him and kissed his cheek. His eyes went wide as he turned around to see her beginning to walk away. "Let's just say the person I want to protect doesn't even need to be protected because he's that skilled" She said as she then left the balcony leaving him there alone. Hakami just looked back to the sky and smirked "Idiot" he muttered as he continued to watch the sky.

The next day Takashi and Rei were sitting outside talking. "So do you think Miyonji really knows who likes Hirano?" She asked. Takashi shrugged "Who knows! Miyonji be knowing a lot of things" he stated. Rei leaned her head on his shoulder which made him look at her. He then heard the sound of foot steps coming towards the gate. What they saw shocked them, The man stood in front of the gate with 8 teenagers behind him his hair was black and short like always and his face was sadistic as usual. "It's Shido!" Rei said in anger as he was the last person she wanted to see at the moment. She snarled as the man smiled at her, Takashi put his arm on her shoulder "Calm down Rei there has to be a good explanation on why he's here" Takashi said as he tried to calm her down. '_This doesn't like it's going to turn out_ well' Takashi thought to himself as he looked at the sadistic teacher.

**Hope you guys like it next chapter will be longer just wanted to get this one out quickly as possible**


	10. Chapter 10: Swarm

**Prepare for a long chapter on this one and no this is not the last one I tend to make the story go on longer don't worry :)**

**HighSchool Of The Dead**

**Path of Carnage**

**Chapter 10: Swarm**

"SHIDO!" Rei yelled out as she ran towards him. She had her Springfield M1A1 Rifle with her and was planning to stab Shido with the Bayonet. Takashi restrained her as quick as possible but Rei began to struggle. "Let me go Takashi!" she exclaimed but Takashi held on to her "We don't have time for this right now Rei just ignore him" He lectured but Rei was not having it. The rain poured down as Takashi struggled to keep her in check.

"What's going on here!"

Takashi and Rei turned to see Souichiro and the others everyone was there except for Miyonji. "Mr. Takagi" Shido called out Souichiro just raised his eye brow not really pleased with seeing Shido at his house. "Rei what's gotten into you, why are you trying to kill him" Runo asked. Rei didn't answer him as she was too focused on Shido. Once she got out of Takashi's grip she walked over to Shido and pointed her blade at his neck. "Ms Miyamoto, thank goodness you're alright" he said but Rei kept a serious face with him. "Do you know why I'm so good at wielding a spear? Because I've learned the Bayonet too, by my father who's never lost a competition in his life. To think how you made my father suffer the man who wouldn't be fazed by anything apologized to me in tears. He said I had to repeat the grade because of him, but I know that only you can control the students grades" She paused as he took a step back but she stayed on him.

"But I held my temper because he told me he'd be able to arrest you and your father if his investigation went smoothly...but now you pay" Rei said as she put the blade slowly to his cheek causing a little bit of blood to drip down his cheek.

"Are you going to commit murder? You're a policeman's daughter for god sake...you don't want to commit murder do you?" He asked. Rei glared in anger "I DON"T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU!" she yelled.

"Then maybe you should kill him...once I had an association with this mans father...but now that means nothing...if you wish kill him!" Souichiro said with a fierce tone. Hinata looked at Souichiro with a shocked look "Don't tell her to do such a thing Rei is a nice girl!" she exclaimed. Kento looked towards Rei and shook his head "That's not the right thing to do...Rei don't do it!" he ordered.

"Rei won't be the one to kill him...I'm the one who's going to do it!"

Everyone turned to see Miyonji standing at the front door he was wearing a Black jeans that had a small chain connected near the right pocket and a white long sleeve shirt with a black Ecko vest. He also wore black high top sneakers and he was wielding a sheathed sword. The sheath was a black color with red lines that looked like blood stains. Takashi looked at Miyonji who seemed to have a pissed off look on his face.

"Miyonji don't!" Takagi yelled but Miyonji wasn't listening he dashed forward unsheathing his sword to reveal a black blade that also had red lines on it. Before he could reach Shido, Kento stood in his way. "Miyonji what's gotten into you, I understand you've had to kill a few dead people but I didn't give you that sword so you can start killing living people" he lectured. Miyonji growled "You don't understand he deserves to die" Miyonji replied.

Hinata walked towards her son and gave him a worried look "What could he have possibly done to make you want to do such a horrible thing" she asked Miyonji's glare turned into a death glare. "I guess I never told you about it did I...Two days after Yuka died you two forced me to go back to school and I did in respect to your decision. I had no plans on telling anyone about it but some how Shido found out and instead of keeping his big mouth shut he announced it in the class I had with him. He said that it was lack of discipline from you two that caused him to meet his end...He said that if I was the big brother I was suppose to be I could have prevented it from happening and if that wasn't low enough he went on to say that Yuka was better off dead then to one day grow up as a criminal" Miyonji explained with tears in his eyes. This was a side of Miyonji they only saw once and that was the day Yuka died his aura was full of hate they could feel the anger coming from him.

Everyone turned to look at Shido with disgust "Come on Suuenji I never said such things I-" Shido started but Kohta cut him off. "I was there that day Suuenji isn't lying..and honestly do you think he would ever make something like that up" Kohta said.

Hinata gave Shido a sad look "Why would you say such things?" she asked but Shido was lost for words he didn't know how to reply. "He's sick that's why" Runo replied Shiko folded her arm and shook her head "More like sadistic" she added.

"Miyonji killing him isn't worth it do you think Yuka would want to see you do such a thing" Miyonji looked at his father and spoke "Hell yeah he would he'd love to see his brother kick this guys worthless ass!" Miyonji exclaimed. Takagi then walked over to them and looked at Miyonji. Takagi along with his parents were giving him a stern look that said 'Don't do it' Miyonji shook with anger and sheathed his sword, he dropped to his knees with tears dropping from his eyes.

"DAMN IT!" he yelled as he punched the ground. "You made the right decision son" Kento said as he patted his sons head. Takashi sighed in relief while Rei lowered her Bayonet "They're right you're not worth killing" She stated as she began to walk off.

"Doesn't mean he's leaving here alive"

Before anyone could react Hakami appeared behind Shido wearing Grey jeans with a blue long sleeve shirt the sleeves had armor around them. He was wearing Grey sneakers and was wielding a regular Katana the Sheath was white along with the hilt of the sword. He quickly unsheathed his sword revealing a Grey metal blade. With a swift swing he cut off Shido's left leg which made Shido lose his balance and fall to the ground.

Everyone stood in shock at what they just witnessed, blood was leaking from his leg and making a puddle on the ground. Miyonjis eyes widened as he heard Shido scream in pain. "Soriejji what the hell was that for we were going to let him go!" Takashi yelled Hakami looked at him then back at Shido "Don't get me wrong me and Suuenji are not the best of friends but even as his rival not even I would push him that far" Hakami paused as Shido gripped his leg in pain.

"Soriejji you were my top student why would you do such a thing" Shido said in agony Hakami just gave him a sadistic smirk "Because I love seeing people in pain" He said. Shido's eyes widened as he tried to move but couldn't "They said that I'm not worth killing, aren't you going to listen to them" He begged.

Hakami lifted him up by his collar with one hand "They are right you're not worth killing, but in his mind you are!" Hakami announced as he pointed to a Zombie that was walking near the gate. Before Shido could speak he threw Shido over the gate. Shido made a loud noise as he hit the ground which made the Zombie look in his direction.

"No please! I don't want to die" Shido yelled as the Zombie dashed forward and bit Shido on the neck making blood pour out. Hinata and Yuriko looked away not wanting to see the graphic scene. Once he was bitten and was beginning to turn Kohta shot both the zombie and Shido in the head killing them both.

Souichiro then looked at the kids that came along with Shido "Escort these kids off my property they are already corrupted by his evil and do not belong here" He ordered as his guards quickly walked the kids through the gate and on the bus. Before Tsunoda drove off with the bus he rolled down the window and looked at Miyonji and Takashi. "Don't think that this is over Komuro and Suuenji it's far from it!" he exclaimed. Takashi narrowed his eyes at him "It was over when Hakami threw Shido over the gate" he stated. "Now get lost before we do the same to you" Miyonji added.

Tsunoda glared at them and drove off with force Miyonji turned around to see Hinata and Kento smiling at him "We're proud of you for controlling yourself" Hinata said, Miyonji shook his head "No..it was you guys that calmed me down if you hadn't said anything I really would have killed him but I guess that's the end of that seeing as he's dead now" Miyonji explained. Rei smirked "He had it coming" she informed. Everyone then went back in the house to relax knowing that they had a lot to do tomorrow.

The next day Takagi, Miyonji, Kohta and Shiko came across a group of protestors who were allowed to camp out in Takagi's front yard. Yuriko and the others had sent up tents seeing as they had a large yard big enough to hold more then 19 tents. "How many times do I have to tell you this to get you too understand? Killing pandemic..that's complete bullshit. The government is using it as an excuse for failing to figure out why dead body's been attacking people" Takagi explained with her hands on her hips. She was now wearing a pink frilly short sleeved shirt with a black skirt that went down to her knee caps. Shiko was wearing a Violet shirt with blue jeans and Kohta wore a blue jeans with a white shirt and a green jacket on top of it. "You're saying you believe all these people are actually dead. Don't be ridiculous it has to be some kind of disease, some kind of infection" The man who stood across from her said.

"That's right there's no way this could be happening without a reason" The woman beside the man added. "Well of course there's a reason...but none of us are going to find it out..unless by some chance your pullets are prize winning research scientist with access to a lab, and even if you are do you think any of us have time to wait until your research is completed?" she asked. The women was lost for words she didn't know how to respond and who could if Miyonji and her parents could never out talk her then these people didn't stand a chance in hell. '_Right down to the point as always_' Miyonji thought to himself while smiling. "We have to concentrate on surviving that's all, Try not to get eaten! I can't believe this mob incompetence..did you no listen to a word my father said?" she asked.

"I see that's the point you really want to make isn't it? I was wondering why high school kids were flashing guns like they were cops but after all that's what you're after. Your just saying that your going to protect us people out here are trying to control us with violence..Violence..how dare you when there are so many people suffering in other Asian companys" The women lectured. Shiko raised an eyebrow "What the hell does global suffering have to do with it? She asked.

"Just listen to me everybody the one who's telling us to be murders..no who's forcing us to be murders is that mans daughter who says yes to killing" The woman yelled out. Miyonji stepped forward which made Takagi look at him "I'm sorry but the hell are you talking about lady?" he asked. "You're just a bunch of kids shut up!" The man exclaimed which made Miyonji glare at him "Fuck you asshole I'll kick your ass..we have just as much say as you do in this bullshit" Miyonji stated which made Kohta chuckle knowing Miyonji wasn't someone you wanted to piss off. "Nonsense adults are making decisions from now on..not them pigs from exploited classes or some high school kids who are intoxicated by their violent power" The women yelled out.

Once Takagi and the others figured that it was pointless talking to them they left and headed back to the steps near the front door of Takagis house. The rain came down hard and they wanted to get back inside "That was a really good job Takagi" Shiko said. "She's a Nazi I talked to her only because she was talking bad about my father but it was pointless" she explained.

"Are they crazy have they seen what's happening out there?" Miyonji asked. Takagi just closed her eyes "That crowd doesn't see anything" she replied. Kohta looked down and sighed "I don't know I can kind of understand how they feel" he informed which pissed Takagi off "Are you trying to pick a fight with em you fat ass!" she yelled as Miyonji held her back. "Whoa.. chill out Saya" he stated frankly, Kohta put up his hands in defense trying to calm her down "Wait, wait that's not what I'm doing..you people sometimes tend to ignore what they don't want to see" he explained.

Miyonji's eyes went wide as a vision of Takashi, Rei and Hisashi went through his head '_Maybe that's how he's feeling right now_' Miyonji thought to himself. "He's right..no one wants to be denied that's why most of the people wouldn't do anything even though they know something is happening...It's just human nature" Shiko explained in a sad voice.

"You can't deny the fact that there is a shift happening in this crazy survival colony" Takagi frankly stated. "Yeah but I think that..in that kind of situation most people..their first reaction is to deny it..ignore it...they don't face reality because their afraid that it'll be to much for them to handle..Understand?" he asked.

"If they don't admit to the change then they don't have to admit to their mistakes or idiocy" Takagi said. "Well of course...ignoring our mistakes and humiliations...how do you think we get through high school" he replied. She smirked as she looked at him "Hmm very breakfast club of you chubby" she responded.

"I see...well that was informative" Miyonji said which made Shiko, Takagi and Kohta look at each other and then smile at him. "What what is it?" He asked. Takagi closed her eyes and smiled "You don't do that" she replied. Miyonji blushed and looked away "What are you talking about this is embarrassing but I'm still admitting to it" he responded. Takagi then looked at Shiko and Kohta "See what I meant?" she asked Shiko nodded her head "Yeah I can honestly say you were right" Shiko replied.

Miyonji raised his eyebrow "What are you guys talking about?" he asked. Takagi smiled "Don't you see you both are the obvious choice if any of us you and Takashi should be our leaders" Takagi stated which made Miyonji give her a confused look. He scratched his head and looked tot he ground "I think just Takashi will be just fine I mean I'm not really in to giving orders and stuff" He replied which made Shiko laugh "I told you he would deny it!" she exclaimed Takagi just smirked "Oh don't worry about that when we have the meeting later today he will accept" she explained which made Miyonji go wide eyed "Hey wait a minute I have say in this Saya" he stated. "Not with me you don't" she replied with confidence. Miyonji groaned and hung his head down "That's not fair" he whined. Which made Shiko and Kohta laugh "Seems as though Takagi won that bout" Kohta said. Shiko nodded "you're right about that Hirano" Shiko added.

Meanwhile Souichiro, Saeko and Hakami were in the Takagi mansion dojo. "So what do you think it is?" Souichiro asked. Saeko was on her knees holding a long Katana, the sheath was red with a little gold on it and the hilt was also red. The blade was silver and it looked brand new as if no one had touched it. "I've heard the rumor that master Busujima believes his daughter is the sword user and that the daughter is every bit as skilled as Sinaku Chiba. Pure and graceful that daughter must be you..go ahead touch it you will not stain it's power" he said as he watched her hold it to her face and began to unsheathe it.

The sword gleamed in the light which made Hakami and Saeko a little shocked. The blade was a beauty it was slightly curved and was very sharp. "What is this? This is an extremely rare sword" she informed as she examined it. "Do you see it?" Souichiro asked "This is a double edged Kissaki Moroha" She stated frankly as she put it back in its sheath and set it on the floor."Now it is yours" he said which made both Hakami and Saeko go wide eyed. "With all due respect sir wouldn't it be better to give it to Takashi?" Saeko asked. Souichiro sighed and shook his head "I've known him ever since he was little he's grown to be a fine young man and how much you appear to trust him proves my appraisal is correct. Whoever to me he's still seems to be hesitating this no world has no room for a leader who tends towards hesitation so please I ask again accept this offer" he said.

Hakami looked at her and nodded knowing that taking that sword would be best for her. Saeko looked at him for another moment and then nodded in agreement and looked at Souichiro. "I will accept the offer and I give you my thanks" she said as she picked up the sword and smiled which earned her a smile back from Souichiro.

Later that day Miyonji went looking for Takashi but couldn't find him "Alice do you know where Takashi?" Miyonji asked. "I think he's in his room" she replied as Miyonji rubbed her head. Miyonji smiled "Ok thanks Alice I'll go check there" he responded as he soon then headed down the hall.

When Miyonji got to his room he was about to knock when he heard to what sounded like Rei's voice in the room. Miyonji smirked and put his ear to the door "We've all been relying on you, you were brave even at the school too and other times also...you're a natural" she said which made him raise an eyebrow. "Are you kidding I was just desperate I wasn't trying to be a leader...and the stronger fighters we had were Sakeo, Tora, Soriejji, Shiko, Hirano and Miyonji and you too...Saya she's the smart one and Ms Shizuka is a doctor...and Alice is" he started to think which made Rei smile "She is?" she asked which made Takashi laugh "Alice is Alice I guess" He replied which made Rei laugh out loud "Don't laugh at me" he said. "Takashi...I'll tell you one of the girls rules...we like cute boys and the boys who are sweet to us" Rei leaned her head on his shoulder as she said that. "Is that all?" he asked, she nodded her head "Yup that's all how can anything else be important other then that" Takashi looked to the side and closed his eyes "I'm not either of them" he responded.

"Maybe you weren't before yeah I admit it but you're different now... you might come off as so despondent even hopeless but when it comes down to it you're always up for a fight. Maybe you think it's something involuntary that you don't have a choice but I think you're a fighter. Maybe you weren't always that way but I believe your that way now I didn't really see it before.. I made a terrible mistake I shouldn't have hurt you...I should have never broken up with you I love you and I understand if you don't feel the same but trust me I'll never hurt you again I swear it" she said in a sad tone.

Miyonji heard this and looked down to the ground knowing that Rei was being honest with her feelings but he also knew that Takashi wouldn't know how to respond. Takashi laid Rei on the bed and was now on top of her "What is it?" she asked. Takashi smiled and looked into her eyes. "I don't know if I should kiss you right now or smack the hell out of you and I don't know if you're being honest" he responded. This made Rei smile "I don't know how else to be with you right now" she replied.

Takakashi then leaned down and started to kiss her neck which made her moan. This made Miyonji face go red "Takashi you dog" he said to himself with a smile. He was just about to leave them alone until he heard Takashi speak. "I think we should stop I mean we was both hurt in this and we just need some time to think things through before we start something" He stated which made Miyonji sigh and shake his head.

"You don't know how much it hurts...but then again I don't think you ever did" Rei replied as she walked out of the room. When she closed the door she seen Miyonji standing in front of her with a smile. "Don't tell me you were eavesdropping" she said Miyonji shook his head. "No! I cam looking for Takashi but I heard you to talking so I waited till you was done" He lied which made her raise her eyebrow and put her face near his "Don't let me find out you're lying Miyonji or I'm going to let Takagi and Mrs. Sueenji know that you were snooping" she said with a smirk. Miyonji just chuckled and turned around "How about we go talk I'll catch up with Takashi right after but there's something I want to tell you" He said. She nodded and followed him outside to the backyard.

"Listen Takashi means well he'll end up making things right with you eventually" he stated which made her sigh. "He just doesn't understand how sorry I am..I mean Miyonji you was with us since we were little you know how I felt about Takashi" she pointed out Miyonji nodded and took sip of his bottled water that he got inside the house before they went to the backyard.

"Yeah and I also remember the little promise you two made about getting married. Takashi took that to heart and he really thought it would happen" Miyonji informed which made her look down to the ground when she sat on a swinging chair in front of her. "I also took it to heart Miyonji I really meant what I said when I said we were going to get married. It seemed right and when we dated I was happy for a moment but then he just seemed to drift away" she explained.

Miyonji sat on the chair with and sighed "He came off as naive back then Rei but he does understand your feelings I'm pretty sure if you weren't with Hisashi and we weren't in this situation he would probably have taken you back sooner" Miyonji replied Rei looked into his eyes and smirked "Are you trying to say that half the reason he's holding back is because of the situation we're in...that didn't stop you and Takagi and you and Takashi are quite alike" Miyonji shook his head at her words.

"The situation between me and Saya was different I held things from her for reasons you already know about and other different thing is when we broke up we didn't date other people because we still loved each other no matter how hard we tried to deny it" he explained as he took another sip of water and looked to the sky.

"So what do I do then?" she asked Miyonji smiled and put a hand on her shoulder "Just give him time he'll come around. Besides it's not live you have any rivals for his affection I would say Saeko but she always around Soriejji so I don't know...as for Shizuka ok she has gigantic boobs but I'm pretty sure he's not interested as for Shiko they are just friends and Alice is Alice she's way to young" he explained. This made her smile "Alice is Alice you two said the exact same thing I'm sure you too are quite alike but thank you Miyonji I'm glad I was able to talk with you" She said as she hugged him Miyonji smiled and patted her head "Don't worry about it little Rei everything will be fine" He said in a cheerful tone.

"Am I interrupting something"

They both turned to see Takagi and Takashi looking at them. Before Miyonji could speak Takagi grabbed him by his ear "Let me find out you're getting flirty with Miyamoto" She warned. Miyonji groaned in pain "Ow! I'm not, let go of my ear" Miyonji yelled in pain. "Takagi he wasn't flirting he was giving me advice you know he wouldn't cheat on you" Rei explained. "He better not" she replied. Takashi looked at them "It's time for the meeting we should get inside" he announced. Takagi and Rei nodded and began to walk. "Ow! Why are you still holding my ear let go" Miyonji whined.

When they got inside everyone was waiting for them. "So if we're all here then let's begin this..First of all I think everyone is aware that we all decided that Takashi and Miyonji will be our leaders from now on" Saeko said which made Miyonji sighed "I already told you I'm not cut out to be leader" he stated which made Takagi glare at him "Well while I'm here you will not deny this offer" Miyonji looked at her when he heard her. "That's not fair Takagi forcing me isn't right and what for why me?" he asked.

Kento looked at his son and smiled " Because you have the skills for it" Kento replied Miyonji looked at him and shook his head "Ok but what about Soriejji he's the champion of the Nationals why isn't he nominated for this position?" Miyonji asked. "Because I'm not a peoples person. When I fight I do it for the pleasure I don't do it to save lives" Hakami admitted. "Well ok one last question, why do we need two leaders can't Takashi just be leader?" He asked Souichiro then stepped forward and looked at him "Takashi is still hesitating and doing this alone wouldn't be a good idea he's going to need help...remember I trusted you with my daughters life if you want to keep that trust then do what's right and take the offer" Souichiro explained. Miyonji sighed and looked at everyone around him who were smiling Miyonji then spoke "Fine...I'll do it but on one condition...I'll be vice leader while Takashi is the main leader which means I'll have to consult things with him" Miyonji said which everyone nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a plan" Takashi stated with a smirk.

Later that day Takagi and Miyonji were in their room talking about the meeting. "You would have been..well your already an idiot but you would have been a complete idiot if you would have turned that offer down" she stated Miyonji stood up from the bed and looked at her "You got one more time to call me an idiot" Miyonji warned. Takagi folded her arms and looked at him "What are you going to do if I do huh?" she asked Miyonji smirked and wrapped his arms around her "Then I'm not going to let you go" he stated which made her raise an eyebrow "Wow that's real macho of you boy you sure showed me" she said in a sarcastic tone which made him sigh "Oh be quiet with you smart remarks..why do you to be so mean to me?" he asked. Takagi smiled at him "I'm not this is just how I am you should know that already" she replied. "To be honest I wouldn't have you any other way this Saya is perfect for me" he said as he kissed her gently on the lips. What seemed to be a small quick kiss turned into a passionate kiss as Takagi wrapped her arms around Miyonjis neck. But moments later their kiss would be cut short as a white light shined through their window.

Takagi and Miyonji turned to look at it "Oh no" she muttered as she realized what it was. Miyonji looked at her "What...do you know what that is?" He asked but she didn't say anything instead she ran out of the room and headed down the stairs to open the front doors. She noticed that everyone was outside looking at the sky. Miyonji soon followed after her and the white light had finally faded away "Miyamoto check the gun sight" Takagi commanded Rei turned to look at her. "But why?" she asked. "Just check it" Takagi responded Rei then picked up the gun and put her eye near the scoop. "How is it do you see the dot?" Takagi asked Rei then put her gun down and shook her head. Takagi then put her head down "I knew it" she muttered Miyonji looked at her and raised an eyebrow "Saya what's going on?" she looked at him when he asked "H.A.N.E" she said.

Runo rubbed his head "What's that?" he asked "High altitude Nuclear explosion..do I have to explain everything to you people. When a nuclear warhead explodes in the upper atmosphere the gamma rays make electrons they get repelled from atmospheric particles which causes the Compton effect. The flying electrons get caught in Earth's electromagnetic field and emit an electromagnetic pulse over a wide range. The electromagnetic pulse gets transmitted through antennas and fries integrated circuits" she explained.

"So then basically all electronics are down which means computers and cellphones are pretty much useless now" Miyonji said as he put his hand to his chin. Runo noticed that people were putting candles up knowing that regular lights wasn't going to work.

"Is there anyway to fix it?"

Takagi turned to see her father along with her mother and Miyonji's parents with him. "Some cares could work if we replace the fried parts. We might be able to find undamaged cars which has sustained less effect of electromagnetic waves. They should work if they don't have the computer chips in them" she explained.

"Go check right away" Souichiro ordered one of his men who nodded and headed off. "Saya" Souichiro called out. "Yes daddy" she answered "I must say I'm impressed on how you stayed calm and rational through this commotion you deserve my praise" he said as his daughter began to smile. Miyonji looked at her and smirked '_That's my girl_' He thought also proud of her.

"SIR LOOK AT THE BARRACADE!"

Everyone turned to see a man running into the front yard shooting at a dozen zombies. He tried to run but the zombie grabbed him by the head and started biting him to death. "Close the gate!" Souichiro ordered. A man in a white suite below the steps looked at him "Commander we still have a lot of men on the outside of the complex" he informed. Souichiro looked at him "We'll lose everything if we don't close the gate now do it" he ordered once more. The man then closed the gate but one zombie was able to enter. Kohta then smirked and aimed his Sniper "One zombie corner pocket and into the hole" He said as he shot the zombie in the head.

"Holy shit he's that good with a gun" One of the men said. Another man ran to Yuriko and Hinata with a suitcase "Commanders I have brought them as you two requested" he said. Hinata who was wearing a Violet dress and Yuriko who was wearing a red dress ripped their left side of their dressed to reveal a pistol strapped to her their legs. They also wielded a rifle on their back and a shot gun in hand. This turned Kohta on and caused Takashi and Shiko to go wide eyed.

"Mom what the hell" Miyonji exclaimed. Yuriko then looked at Takagi and handed her a gun "Whoa it's a Luger P08 Holland Model" Kohta squealed. "You'll teach her how to use it right Hirano?" Hinata asked Kohta nodded in excitement "Yes Momma" he replied which made Miyonji look at him. "What are you two even doing with a gun?" Takagi asked. Yuriko smiled "After I gotten married to your father I attended an executive self-defense course. To be honest I might even have better aim then your father" She explained. Miyonji then looked at his mother and raised an eyebrow "That doesn't explain about you though mother" he informed Hinata just laughed "Just because I'm your mother doesn't mean you need to know everything. I've always been good with guns I just never got a job for it because I had two sons to take care of which is why i became a teacher" she explained. Miyonji just shook his head and smiled "Your full of surprises aren't you" he replied.

What seemed to a dozen zombies soon turned to hundreds the zombies were putting massive weight on the gate and caused it to fall down allowing them to walk in. They were biting Souichiro's men one by one. Miyonji knew there were to many "Everybody get back!" he exclaimed. Takagi and the others followed him while the zombies knocked over the candles causing fir to appear. Chaos had erupted people were running and getting bitten by the Zombies Takashi then grabbed the rifle that was on his back and started shooting. "Shoulder the gun lean into it and fire" he said as he shot two zombies in the head. Runo pulled out eight Shurikens that he had obtained from Takagi's father and threw them at eight zombies hitting each of them in vital spots. Runo had also obtained flash bombs, Kunai knifes and Smoke bombs from Takagi's father. Runo was wearing a white leather jacket with a Yin Yang symbol on it with a black T-Shirt that had a tiger face on it. He was also wearing long jean pants and black converse shoes. Runo then took the bow on his back and grabbed an arrow. "Eat this you walking bastards!" he yelled as he launched an arrow that went through 2 zombies head and got stuck in the third zombies skull. This made him smirk "Still got it" he said as he continued shooting.

Miyonji, Hakami and Saeko soon unsheathed their swords and started slicing Miyonji jumped intot he air and landed on the ground swinging his sword swiftly and beheading three zombies with ease. "Giving that boy the Kusanji sword was a good idea" Kento said as he sliced a zombie in half and stood back to back with his wife Hinata "He is our soon you knew he was going to grow up and be tough" she replied as she shot 3 zombies in the in the head with her shot gun.

Hakami and Saeko on the other hand was tag teaming while running Hakami swung his blade slicing through the zombies mid section and making his upper body fall to the ground. Sakeo then landed in front of him slicing through a zombie bringing her sword down on top of the zombies head and bringing it all the way down to the middle cutting the zombie in half.

Rei stabbed a zombie in the chest while Kohta and Shiko who was wielding a sniper shot ever zombie that came near Shizuka, Alice and Takagi. Alice noticed that Kohta ran out of bullets and ran to him to give him ammo "Kohta here" she said as she handed him the ammunition.

"Damn it there's to many of these things!" Miyonji said. "This can go forever" Kohta added. Souichiro looked on as everyone fought "Sir the troop stationed at the house next door hasn't been attacked yet and I believe we can reinforce all the doors and gates" One of Souichiro's men informed.

"We'll rip through the enemy's and head to next door come if you're a man and ready to battle as for the women and children stay close behind" Souichiro ordered. "Immediately if you want to survive" Kento added. "Dad why don't we just barricade ourselves in the-" Takagi started but was cut off by her father "They broke through the iron gate what's the point in trying to protect the house. Even if we barracade ourselves in the mansion they'll still break in and kill us all" He explained. He then noticed Takashi walking up to them "Weren't you going to find your parents and other survivors...well then you better get moving" he said. Takashi looked at him and nodded "Yes sir" he responded. "Miyonji" Souichiro called out Miyonji looked at him "Take care of my daughter and protect her with your life like you always have" He said Miyonji looked at him in shock then nodded.

"Dad what do you mean by that!" Takagi yelled as she took a step forward. She was grabbed by her mother and slapped in the face which shocked both Miyonji and Takagi "Stop acting like a child your father and I have work to do deal with it. I've left you many times during your life and I'm sorry for that I hope some day you'll forgive me. But this time I'm leaving you because I have to I'm not leaving you because I want to" she explained.

"Mom" is all Takagi could muster up, Alice walked over to Yuriko and Hinata and looked at them "Mrs Takagi, Mrs Suuenji" she called out. Hinata bent down and hugged Alice "Be a good girl but more importantly be a strong one" Hinata said. "You listen to you're big brothers and sisters ok" Yuriko added. Alice nodded "Ok" she responded in a cute manner.

"Wait a minute I never accepted this, I never said I was ok with leaving you guys here to fight them there's no way I'm going to-" Miyonji started until he felt his mother's hand on his shoulder. "You have to son...I know things have been crazy and trust me I want to spend more time with you but in order for you to survive you have to get out of here" His father informed but Miyonji wasn't having it "And you think I'm just going to leave you here to die forget it...You and dad are the only ones I have left Yuka or did you forget I will not lose you guys either" He exclaimed.

Kento looked at him and shook his head "Whoa, whoa did you forget who we are? We are not going to die that I can promise you and even if that were to happen you're wrong we are not the only ones you have left you have Takagi and your friends...Or did you forget" he replied. Miyonji gritted his teeth and put his head down. Kento smiled and put his hand on Miyonji's head "I've never told you this ever but just in case I am not able to keep my promise then I want you to know you've made me a happy man ever since you were born and I'm proud of you my son" he said which made tear come down Miyonji's face. "Saya I know it's a lot to ask seeing as it's him but please take care of him I know he's a handful but you're the only one I could ever trust my son too I'm happy that the girl he fell in love with was you" She stated which made Takagi blush. She then smiled and nodded "I promise I will...he's an idiot at times but he's my idiot" she responded which made Hinata smile even bigger.

"Now that everything is said it's time for you guys to get out of here" Yuriko said. "Daddy, mommy I love you so much" Takagi said as she began running with Takashi and the others. Miyonji stopped spoke once more "Mom, Dad as your son I'm telling you to stay alive...that's an order" Kenta smirked when he heard this and gave Miyonji the thumbs up "Will do that's a promise" he responded. Miyonji then turned to look at his parents with a smile and a tear coming down his left eye "We'll find a way to reunite and also...I love you mom and dad" he said with a calm voice a tear cam down Hinatas eyes and Kento put his arm around her "And we love you too" they both said in union.

Miyonji then nodded and ran after Takashi and the others. They it to the garage where they found the Hum-Vee they had before. "Mr Maddo isn't her" she informed as she walked in front of the Hum-Vee. Maddo then slid from under the car and was able to look under her skirt but it wasn't intentional. "Lady Saya" he greeted which shocked her and made her cover herself "What are you doing down there?" she asked. "You're lucky lady Saya this here is anti electromagnetic pulse it's triple copper plated the owner of this must be hardcore" he explained.

"So you're saying that this car can still drive?" Runo asked, Maddo nodded "Yeah but it needs some repairs because it's been damaged it'll take awhile" he said which put a smirk on Hakamis face. "That gives me time to play then" he stated as he prepared himself. "Alright guys prepare yourselves it's about to get intense" Takashi said.

The group then raged into battle they were killing zombies left in right and it looked like a never ending battle. A zombie some how got near Shizuka getting ready to bite her but Runo quickly sliced the zombies head to pieces with his martial are claws. "Don't you dare touch her" he exclaimed which shocked Shizuka for a moment he looked at her and smiled "You ok?" he asked she gave him a warm smile back "Yeah thanks Runo" she replied.

Rei stabbed a zombie in the chest but another zombie grabbed the strap to her gun and pulled on it causing her to fall to the ground. The zombie then tried to drag her so he can bite her but Takashi appeared and put the rifle to the Zombies head and pulled the trigger. Blood splattered all over the ground and Takashi looked at her "We gotta go come on" he said as he took her hand which made her blush and nod.

The group got in the car even when there was to many to fit inside and Shizuka started it up "Mr Matsudo get in the car" Takashi ordered but Maddo just held up his wrench and smiled "I can't...my true love is here and I'm not leaving her now you guys get out of here" He replied. Saeko got on top of the car and Shizuka stepped on the gas. Once they started driving the drove pass Kento and Souichiro. They then left the house and headed down the road but there was a objects blocking the way the only way through was heading through the middle Shizuka then made the car lift up on it's right side while Saeko held on. Hakami noticed that Saeko was about to hit one of the objects and acted fast "Saeko!" he exclaimed as he pulled her inside the car and saved her life.

Meanwhile back at the Takagi mansion Kento, Souichiro, Hinata and Yuriko were back to back. "They're gone" Souichiro stated. "I don't know if we were the best parents but hopefully she's learned from us..She'll be alright" Yuriko said. Souichiro smirked "Well now then there's nothing to hold me back" he replied Hinata looked at them and smiled "She'll be just fine we all know Miyonji isn't going to let a thing happen to her" she informed. Kento prepared himself with full excitement "yeah, yeah love and all that good stuff but enough of that now it's time for me to keep my promise to my son so Souichiro let's cut loose" Kento added as he held up his sword.

Later that day everything looked to be fine for Takashi and the others they were close to the mall. "It seems like everything's ok for now I guess" Rei said but Takagi didn't feel like hearing it "Please don't say anything...just don't" She replied as she was sitting on Miyonji's lap "SAYA" Miyonji yelled she turned to look at him "What is it?" she asked in a angry manner "Just make sure to keep a look out" Miyonji responded Shiko's eyes widened "Miyonji what are you-" she started but Takagi stopped her "No it's ok...it's ok Miyonji is right and I hate to bring it up but the engine sounds strange" Takagi said.

Miyonji smiled at the fact that she wasn't going to cry anymore "Yeah I kind of think there's something wrong with the car can I stop driving soon"She complained. Runo smirked and pointed out the window "It doesn't matter cause we're here" He said as the mall was in sight. The car finally broke down and everyone got out "Well looks like we're not riding in this anymore" Shiko said as everyone then turned to look at the mall "Let's go" Takashi said as they began to walk towards the door.

**Well this is chapter 10 chapter 11 coming next week be ready!**


	11. Chapter 11: Confusion

**Chapter 11 is ready to go I'm not going to hold you up with talking so let's get to it**

**HighSchool Of The Dead**

**Path of Carnage**

**Chapter 11: Confusion**

The Group walked into the mall and looked around. The place was filled with stores such as clothes departments and food departments. "Well let's start looking around" Takashi said as he headed into one of the food stores. Kohta looked around and found steak that was inside a freezer. He picked the container up and looked at the raw meat "This isn't spoiled yet is it Takagi?" he asked as he started to drool looking at the meat.

"Hey hold it right there!"

Everyone turned to see a man who looked to be Kohta's skin color he had a black skull cap on. He looked to be in his mid twenty's. Miyonji looked to the man and raised an eyebrow "Who the hell are you?" he asked which made Shiko laugh. "My name is Shimada we already decided we are going to dry and smoke the fish and your going to eat it for yourself? You know how hard things are now so follow the rules" he said while pushing a shopping cart.

"Wait just a minute Shimada!"

Everyone then turned to see a girl who looked to be Shizukas age she had blues eyes the same hair color as Rei. She was also wearing a police uniform with star ear rings in her ear. "Those kids just got here they don't know the rules that Asa...I mean this officer and the others have set. Besides um you need to finish gathering the food quickly. It will be a lot harder without the help of the sky lights" she explained. Shimada just glared at her and walked away Kohta then scratched his head and blushed as he looked at the beautiful women. "Thanks" he said she looked at him and saluted him "Tokonosu Higashi Police station's traffic department, patrol women Asami Nakaoka at your service" She greeted which made Kohta blush more. Shiko glared at him and then looked at Asami "So what are the rules then?" She asked Asami then shook her head "No um, it wasn't Asa...it wasn't this officer it was Matsushima that guided everyone here. It was safe here so she went back to head quarters to get support. Matsushima is different from Asa...I-I mean the police officer standing here now. This one is still in training but Matsushima has gotten lots of medals of honors and is a real veteran! She'll definitely come back with plenty of support!" Asami explained.

"Hey Police girl let's start today's meeting"

She turned to see a guy looking at her and nodded "Ah, right, right, right she's coming" She responded as she ran off.

"Well that was a lot of help" Shiko said in a sarcastic manner.

"Forget about them right now we need to secure these guns is there is other people here I'm pretty sure they would want to make use of them" Takagi explained. Runo nodded "Yeah we don't want to risk the guns being stolen" He added.

Alice walked over to Miyonji and tugged on her shirt "Big brother can I get changed?' she asked. "You want to get changed?" He asked not sure why she asked that question. Alice nodded "I was sitting a long time in the car so I'm really dirty and haven't taken a bath" she explained. Miyonji smiled and put his hand on her head "Well then...Ow!" He exclaimed as Takagi grabbed his ear.

"D-Did I do something wrong" he whined she yanked his ear again in response "Don't let some little kid distract you" she scolded. "Anyway this place isn't going to last I mean it" She informed. Miyonji raised his eyebrow as she released his ear "What they have plenty of food and water" he replied. She looked at him and shook her head "The foundation holding the group together have fallen apart the healthy environment they have is going sour fast! Their fresh food is already starting to go bad. If we move the toilets to the roof and just go to the bathroom like we're camping, we might be able to make do using winyl sheets or something to collect water into" Takagi started to explain until she seen Alice standing next to them looking confident.

"But there are lots of people here, right? I know from experience that if water isn't running, we won't be able to use the showers and we'll get dirty and get sick" Alice stated with the highest of confidence. Everyone except for Miyonji who smiled raised an eyebrow "Why is this little kid trying to get involved!" Takagi said which made Alice laugh "Saya your voice is so loud that I could hear everything" she replied.

Takagi grabbed Alice's cheeks and started to pinch them "Don't call me Saya! It's big sister to you" she stated frankly.

Takagi looked at the boys and let go of Alice "Anyway, you guys go find some stuff we can use! Just make it stuff we really need because we don't want to get that other group all riled up!" she ordered. The Saeko and the other girls had already split up looking for things they needed Miyonji looked at Takagi and sighed "Is it really that big of deal Saya?" He asked.

"That little community's already laid claim to everything here! If we take too much then we're just thieves! Also Takashi" she called out Takashi looked at her "Yeah?" he replied. She shook her head "...Never mind. It's for you to decide on your own. Anyway get going!" she said.

The boys then set off Hakami went his own way while Runo, Takashi, Miyonji and Kohta stayed together. "Man she's got some nerve pushing us around like that" Takashi muttered. Miyonji laughed at his comment. "Meanwhile she's just 'I can't wear this kind of flappy clothing anymore. I'm going to get changed with her. Doing what she wants! How do you put up with her Miyonj?" he asked. Miyonji laughed and looked at him "I think the thing is I'm the only one that can but it's not as bad as you think" He replied. Takashi just sighed "If you say so" he responded.

Miyonji then looked at Takashi with a serious face "I know I haven't asked this yet because I was so busy worry about Takagi and our survival but Takashi, Hisashi dead ...isn't he?" Miyonji asked. Takashi looked to the ground and nodded "Yeah...I smashed his head" He replied. This shocked Miyonji and Kohta "Takashi I didn't think you would go that far!" Miyonji exclaimed Takashi looked at Miyonji and shook his head "He was already bitten Miyonji I just ended his misery...It hurt Rei a lot and she thought that I did it because he was dating her but it wasn't because of that..I mean it did hurt but I would never take his life because of it" Takashi explained Miyonji smiled at him and continued to walk "Don't worry I know" Miyonji relied. The two smiled at each other for a moment until Kohta and Runo interrupted.

"Should we try talking to that Police women? she seems unreliable but she knows the stores here" Kohta said. Runo smirked "If I didn't know any better I'd say you like her!" Runo stated. Takashi just smirked "I'm just glad we hid the guns. I just don't think it'd be a good idea to carry guns like those around with a police officer here" Takashi informed Kohta looked at him "There's only so much we can do without them" He replied Runo raised an eyebrow "what are you talking about?" he asked Kohta then gave hima sadistic look "Oh it's nothing just wondering whether we should put them to use" he responded. The guys were now headed upwards on the escalators Takashi shook his head "Let's not get ahead of our selves" Takashi said Kohta nodded "But you get what I'm saying don't you Komuro?" he asked Takashi nodded and smiled "I guess" he replied.

"Takashi!"

Everyone turned to see Rei and Saeko inside a Bike shop and from the look Rei was giving she didn't seem to happy "We can use bikes from here on. This sore has a bunch already assembled" Rei explained. As she put on a fake smile which Miyonji noticed easily "Yeah this would really.." He started until she cut him off.

"Seems like Takagi and Miyonji made up from their separation with ease. I wonder what it feels like to have that type of relationship!" she said with complete anger. Takashi could tell that Rei was getting fed up and wanted him back but he still didn't know if she was being honest what if he did get back with her would she do the same thing again. Rei stomped off with Saeko following after. "Oooo your in trouble" Miyonji teased. "Why is she like that?" Runo asked Miyonji smiled at Runo while Kohta tip toed away from the group to meet up with someone. "It's because Takashi and Rei dated but she broke up with him because she thought he didn't understand how she felt" He explained not wanting to get into to much detail he felt that it was Takashi's job to explain.

"I see" Runo replied Miyonji then noticed a music store across from them. "Hey Takashi doesn't that store remind you of someone?" Miyonji asked as they headed in side the store. "Morita!" Takashi said with excitement. He picked up a guitar and held it the guitar was an electric guitar which was colored red and black. "I still remember the band you guys put together if it wasn't for you he wouldn't have went any where with it" Takashi chuckled Miyonji just laughed "He's lucky I knew how to sing...I can remember that time when you came up on the roof and caught him singing" Miyonji said which made Takashi laugh as the thought came to his mind.

**(Flash Back)**

"_Just like a poisoned EEL MANDA, MANDA, MANDA, MANDA!" _

_Takashi walked up the stairs to see his friend Morita had blond yellow hair with blue eyes he had a tan skin color and he was wearing his school uniform. He was holding a red and black guitar and was singing a song he had just written. "What hell kind of song is that" Takashi blurted out. "Oh Komuro don't see you up here after school often" Morita responded with a surprised look._

"_That's probably because he's up here for the same reason I am!"_

_Everyone turned to see Miyonji standing in the door way. "Let me guess did Miyamoto and Takagi break your hearts again?" Morita teased. He then noticed the hurt expressions on Miyonji and Takashi face and went wide eyed "Whoa they really did? Sorry! But don't get down about it you guys there are plenty of other fish in the sea!" Morita exclaimed_

"_Oh yeah, I've got something that may interest you both" He paused as he pulled out a book "Master Morita's top secret list of Fujimi academy's triple-A grade hot girls! It's a secret but I can show you guys" He said with confidence._

"_Top Secret?" Miyonji and Takashi asked in union. "Of course! Once my band gets it's big break, Our groupies will be the girls on this list! In other words! This is a list of the academy's available girls!" Miyonji and Takashi didn't look to thrilled to hear that. They wasn't sure if dating other people was the best thing to do especially in Miyonji's case._

"_First we have the captain of the Kendo team Saeko Busujima! Not only does she have beauty but she has a dazzling combination of severity and kindheartedness! Best of all she's got a totally dominating older sister type feel to her! It's what all guys dream of!" Morita said. "I've seen her before. She definitely has something to her" Takashi replied with a smile._

"_I can totally see her with you Takashi" Morita said Miyonji shook his head "Too bad she's always hanging with that Soriejji kid I honestly think she's interested in him" Miyonji informed. _

"_Well next we have Fujimi academy's sexiest Miku Yuuko! She's nothing like a high school student which is what makes her so hot! There's a lot of weird talk going on about her, But that just makes her even sexier! I can totally see her with you Miyonji" Morita said. Miyonji shook his head "I know Takagi doesn't like me at the moment but I know good and well that if she found out I broke up with her and then went and dated a Hoe she'd be furious not to mention my mom wouldn't accept Miku" Miyonji stated._

"_Whatever" Morita replied as he turned the page "Ok next is Saya Takagi!" he called out which earned him a look from Miyonji. "She's the top of the second years, She's unpopular because she can be kind of a bitch...but that's what's so good about her! She's the perfect queen for masochists! She looks so slender in her clothes! The fact is though that she's got a bikini model's tits! I'm sorry Miyonji I know you dated her but I launched my attack on her. I've asked her out three times and she keeps ignoring me, But I'll keep try-" He was cut off by Miyonji who grabbed his collar "If you say anything or try anything more with Saya I'm going to hurt you" Miyonji warned which made Morita tremble "Ok, Ok easy man" Morita replied._

"_I heard what you guys were saying and you guys are real pussies!"_

_Everyone turned to see a boy with hazel eyes and Black hair he was smoking a cigaret "Imamura?" Morita responded "Who needs kids when older women are where it's at! Like the nurse, Shizuka Marikawa! She's got a bombshell body and a great smile, I'd let her examine me any day" He explained Miyonji just shook his head. "I think I rather be single" He responded _

"_Hey guys we're next up in the pep rally be ready in five every things set up!"_

_Everyone turned to see Reku he had green eyes and green hair it was short but it hung to his neck. Miyonji nodded "we'll be there in a minute" he replied as Reku nodded and headed downstairs. "So you're really going to do it huh? You know she's going to be there" Takashi stated frankly Miyonji nodded and sighed "I know but I'm still apart of this band I mean it was suppose to be a surprise for her to see me sing but now that we're broken up it doesn't matter anymore" Miyonji said as he began to head down the stairs._

_Everyone was gathered in the Auditorium they had already seen dancing performances and joke telling performances now it was time for the band to make their debut they were the final act and everyone was anticipating the next performance they wanted to see who was in the band and how they would sound. Takashi had finally gotten there and took his seat also awaiting to hear how Miyonji would sound and what he would sing. Saeko and Hakami were also present but they didn't seem to care about the whole pep rally ordeal so they kept themselves occupied with a conversation._

"_Ok everyone it's time for the final act of the day are you ready for the band! If you are then please give a warm welcome for the team 'Black Rose'"_

_The teacher called out as the lights suddenly went dim and music began to play. The curtain opened to show Imamura on the drums, Reku on the Piano and Morita on the guitar. In the middle was Miyonji with a black hoodie on and his back facing the audience. No one could tell who the lead singer was because he was hiding his face. Miyonji then turned around and started to sing._

"_Reminiscing I remember me and you we used to play with the dogs  
While you were sleep I'd stare, stare while you lay in my arms  
And now I'm stuck on stupid rain Forrest couldn't get wetter than you get  
I used to beat it up you gave me your love I abused it now I'm facing the music" Miyonji sang. _

_Once they got to the chorus the others sang backup melody. The crowd started to cheer when they seen Miyonji._

_"Oh how I yearn for your touch I'm so lonely now that you left me_  
_If I could run away you know I would_  
_And I'm hurting cause No one else can love me like you could_  
_When your love is lost_  
_Your whole worlds thrown off_  
_When the one you need don't need you_  
_What do you do when love is lost"_

_Once Miyonji said the last word the music stopped for a 5 seconds and then another beat started playing. This indicated that they had jumped to a different song. Miyonji put the microphone to his mouth and began to sing again._

"_Ohhh wo-oh, Ohhh wo-oh__  
__We share something so common__  
__Still so rare, and I'm in awe__  
__Never been here before__  
__So high, we're still climbing__  
__Even here inside these walls__  
__Breaking each others hearts__  
__And we don't care cause we're so" Miyonji sang._

_Once Miyonji finished his last word the others then bag to sing with him. Takagi watched from the door way she couldn't believe that Miyonji even had a talent like that. The song was hitting her heart it was like he was talking about them and what they've been through._

_"In too deep, can't think about giving it up__  
__But I never knew love would feel like a heart attack__  
__It's killing me, swear I never cried so much__  
__Cause I never knew love would hurt this, this bad__  
__The worst pain that I ever had__  
__Ohhh wo-oh, _

_Nev, nev, nev, nev, nev, nev, never knew love would hurt this, this bad__  
__The worst pain that I ever had" _

_Once the chorus was over Miyonji went to the second verse everyone was loving the song. "Wow I never knew Miyonji had quite the talent for singing" Hisashi said as he looked at Rei who smiled. "He get's it from his mother because his father can't sing a tune for shit" she replied which made Hisashi laughed._

_"All the times when I know I should be smiling__  
__Seem to be the time that I frown the most__  
__Can't believe that we're still surviving__  
__Cause I'm slowly breaking down__  
__Even when I hold you close Ohhh__  
__And if I lose you__  
__I'm afraid I would lose who__  
__Who I gave my love to__  
__That's the reason I stay around__  
__Even though I fell way"_

_Shiko was standing near Takagi she could see that the song meant a lot to the both of them especially when they recently encountered a break up._

_"In too deep, can't think about giving it up (whoaaa)__  
__But I never knew love would feel like a heart attack (ooo and it's killing me)__  
__It's killing me, swear I never cried so much (I never cried so much no)__  
__Cause I never knew love would hurt this, this bad__  
__The worst pain that I ever had__  
__Ohhh wo-oh, _

_Nev, nev, nev, nev, nev, nev, never knew love would hurt this, this bad__  
__The worst pain that I ever had" Miyonji stopped singing for a moment and looked at the crowd and spoke._"

_"And it hurts, Cause I wanna leave, and you wanna leave But the love keeps us together" Miyonji then began to sing once more_

_"And if I lose you__  
__I'm afraid I would lose who__  
__Who I gave my love to__  
__That's the reason I stay around__  
__Even though I fell way__  
__In too deep, can't think about giving it up (Oh)__  
__But I never knew love would feel like a heart attack (Never knew I'd feel like this no)__  
__It's killing me, swear I never cried so much (It'll be a lie if I said I never cried no)__  
__Cause I never knew love would hurt this, this bad__  
__The worst pain that I ever had__  
__Ohhh wo-oh, _

_Nev, nev, nev, nev, nev, nev, Never knew love would hurt this this bad__  
__The worst pain that I ever had" _

_When the song had ended Takagi noticed something that nobody else did there was tears coming down Miyonjis eyes. 'Miyonji' She thought to herself as she looked down what was she suppose to do he seemed to be hurt but it was because he left her that she was now hurting she didn't know what to do._

_Miyonji bowed as the crowed began to cheer Morita and Imamura started to jump up and down in excitement "We're going to the top baby" Imamura yelled Morita then put his arm over Miyonji "Sueenji you dog you I knew you could do it" he said as he smirked._

**(End Of Flash Back)**

Miyonji smiled as he remembered that day "He was a good friend I miss him a lot" Miyonji informed as Takashi smiled "I miss him too" He added. Runo looked at Miyonji and smiled "Hey if your a good singer then why not let us here a little song" he suggested Miyonji shook his head "I'm sorry but I gave up my singing ways a long time ago I'm just putting my full focus into kendo" Miyonji said Runo put a hand on his shoulder "Don't just blow it off I mean if its a talent you have then you should always keep up with it just in case it turns into something you do want to do" he said Miyonji smiled and nodded "Fine I'll keep it in mind" Miyonji responded.

"Hey Miyonji!"

Miyonji turned to see Shiko, Takagi and Alice standing in the door way of the music store. Takagi and Alice was wearing new clothes that they got from the clothes store. Takagi wore a long sleeve black shirt with a Brown T-shirt over that had HQ in yellow in the middle she also wore green shorts and white shoes. Alice wore a long dark Blue shirt "Talking about your celebrity school days" Shiko teased. "Please! I was hardly a celebrity" He responded.

"Hey, Hey Saya I'm talking to you" Alice said as she tugged on Takagis shirt. Takagi pinched her face again "I told you it's big sister to you" Takagi scolded Alice looked at her as she was released by Takagi "Where is Shizuka?" she asked which made everyone go wide eyed "Oh shit!" Runo said as he then ran off with everyone following him '_I forgot that I needed to stay with her at all times damn it you better be alright Shizuka!_' Runo thought to himself.

Back in a furniture store Shizuka was laying on a bed with Shimada looking at her. "Come on just this once! Come on you're the one who said you wanted to come here" He exclaimed. Shizuka just smiled and tried to reason with him "No, I just meant I wanted a bed because I'm so tired" she explained but Shimada wasn't hearing it "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" he yelled as he pulled out a knife. "Just let me fuck you ok? With all the monsters roaming around now, I'm not gonna meet anymore women like you with such a nice body" he said as he started to move closer to her with lust in his eyes.

"Drop...the fucking...knife!"

Shimada turned back to see Runo behind him he was aiming his bow and arrow at Shimada with the intent to pierce his heart. "So your going to kill me is that it your going to kill me for some pussy!" Shimada exclaimed.

Miyonju raised his eyebrow "Dude your going to far with this" Miyonju said which made Shimada look at him "Yeah that's exactly what I want to hear from a VIRGIN!" the man stated frankly which made Miyonji give him an annoyed look. "Runo please kill him" Miyonji requested Runo smirked "With pleasure" he responded which made Takashi step in the way "Hold on guys we don't kill living people that's not what we're here to do" Takashi explained.

"Drop the weapon!"

Everyone turned to see Asami and Kohta entering the room "Drop the weapon and let the girl go" Asami ordered as she held a gun up but this wasn't going to stop him he looked at her and laughed "What you want some of this too you know I've always wanted to fuck a police officer and the little pink princess can get some of this too" Shimada said Miyonji glared "You sick bastard!" Miyonji exclaimed as Takashi held him back.

The man then turned around and was preparing to rape Shizuka when Runo launched an arrow and knocked the knife out of Shimadas hand. Before Shimada could turn around Runo launched a powerful punch to Shimada's jaw and knocked him out cold. Takashi then ran over to Shimada and tied his arms up.

Runo walked over to Shizuka and held his hand out to help her up "You ok?" he asked she nodded and stood up "Thank you Runo" she said as she kissed his cheek which made him go red in the face "Um no problem...G-guys w-we should get back and meet up with the others" he stuttered. Takashi just smirked and nodded "Lets go" He responded.

Everyone except for Hakami had joined back up the "StarLarks coffee counter" Rei didn't seem to pleased as she put her hands on her hips. "How long are we going to stay here" She muttered Takashi looked at Miyonji who nodded. "Everyone is exhausted so-" Takashi started until Rei slammed her hands on the table. "How much longer will we be staying here! How can we relax in a place with a guy who has no problem raping women in front of other people! I could be next you know" she yelled.

Takashi thought for a moment and didn't say a word which made Rei furious "Ok Takashi go get yourself raped by some bodybuilder like hard gay! Then when you come back then you'll understand what I'm talking about" She yelled once more which ticked a certain someone off.

"Miyamoto shut up"

Everyone turned to see Hakami walking towards them and then sat down near Saeko he had a bag in his hand "What did you say to me?" Rei asked Hakami looked at her with the most uninterested look "I said shut up you have got to be the most annoying person I've ever met. What Komuro see's in you I do not know but I certainly would have kicked you to the curve along time especially after you dated-" Hakami started until Takashi stepped in "That's enough Soriejji leave her alone I can tolerate your attitude and personality but I'm not going to allow you to talk bad about Rei" he said as he defended her which made her smile.

Saeko looked at Hakami and raised her eyebrow he just grunted "What's in the bag?" she asked Hakami smirked "Why isn't it obvious it's food" He replied which made everyone go wide eyed "What I thought the other group took all the food" Miyonji stated. Hakami handed Saeko the bag "Well they wasn't able to get everything I'm to fast for that" Hakami responded.

The bag was full of wrapped up sliced ham that would be used for a sandwich he also brought cheese bread and chips. "Looks like we'll be eating tonight" Kohta said as he began to drool. "WOW! Hakami your the best" Alice said as she hugged him which didn't seem to faze him at all he just looked away from the girl "Someone's gotta feed you idiots right?" he asked Saeko just smirked at him "Idiots?" she repeated. Hakami stayed silent and didn't say a word not trying to get in a argument with Saeko. "Don't worry Saeko that's his way of saying he cares" Miyonji laughed Hakami did not respond to Miyonji not trying to give in to the joke.

Later that day night time had come around and Miyonji and Takagi were on look out they were sitting on the floor. Alice had sat in between them and laid her head on Miyonji shoulder as she fell asleep. "I swear that little kid is a hands full" Takagi said as she looked at Alice sleeping soundly. "Yuka was the same way Saya" Miyonji stated. "He was to you but not to me in this situation with Alice the roles have been reversed" she explained which made Miyonji smile. "Do you think things is going to be like this forever?" Miyonji asked Takagi shrugged her shoulders "I don't I would hope not I mean I can't see myself living like this forever for god sakes we're sitting on the floor in the mall" she explained. Miyonji smiled "Hey It's not that bad I mean you were able to get new clothes right? And to be honest they look good on you" he stated as he looked into her eyes. That was one of the things she liked about him he didn't need to turn away and blush like a child every time he complimented her. "You're quite the Romeo aren't you" she said which made him smile and lean closer to her "Only for you" his lips met hers. The kiss was passionate as she put her hand on his cheek.

The moment would only last for thirty seconds as Hakami appeared in front of them and stared for a moment. Miyonji looked at Hakami and raised an eyebrow "Do you mind? I'm kind of in the middle of something right now" Miyonji stated Hakami just turned around and spoke "Let's go Suuenji" he replied. Miyonji looked at Takagi and back at Hakami "Go where?" he asked Hakami shook his head "I'll explain on the way trust me you'll want to hear this" he responded. Miyonji looked at Takagi who nodded and then growled. "This better be worth it Soriejji or I swear I'm going to choke you" he threatened which didn't faze Hakami at all "Shut up and let's go" he retorted. Miyonji slowly placed Alice's head on Takagi's lap and smiled "I'll be right back" he said. She nodded and the two set off, once they headed down the hallway Hakami stopped Miyonji. "Alright come out!" Hakami exclaimed Miyonji looked at him like he was crazy. "Alright I think you finally went off the deep end you're yelling at no one I'm mad you even interrupted my moment with Saya and it was just getting to the good part too" he whined Hakami glared at him "Shut up you idiot! We're being followed" Hakami informed.

Miyonji then looked around "You serious?" he asked. But before Hakami could answer Miyonji was kicked in the face from behind and sent flying to the floor. When Hakami got a good look at the guy he could see that the man looked to be about 5'9 he wore a black zip up hoodie with a steel face mask only revealing his green eyes, his mouth and his jawline. He was wearing leather gloves and dark faded combat pants with a pair of black sneakers. He was also wearing a Rucksack that looked to be very heavy. "Who the hell are you?" Hakami asked. "My name's not important I want information that's all" the man responded. "Well what if I say I can't help you" Hakami replied, the man glared and dashed forward "I'll make you talk!" he exclaimed as he was delivering multiple punches which Hakami was dodging at the moment. He then spun around and used his legs to trip Hakami off his feet and punch him to the ground.

While he stood in front of Hakami Miyonji quickly came from behind him and grabbed his arms he then pressed the man against a wall and held him tight. "Don't move asshole! Now tell me why you're attacking us" Miyoni ordered.

"It's just business kid" He said as ran up the wall and jumped over Miyonji escaping from his holding and ending up behind him. Once he landed on the ground he grabbed Miyonji's head and slammed it into the wall. Miyonji fell to the ground hard not moving a muscle before he could turn around an arrow flew by his face and hit the wall behind him. The man turned to see Runo and the others "Leave our friends alone" Runo yelled out.

Saeko then unsheathed her sword and looked at the guy Hakami noticed this and spoke "SAEKO STAY BACK!" Hakami yelled his lip started to bleed from the punch he took. "This guy he isn't someone you want to fight he's holding back I can feel it" Hakami explained. The man looked at him and spoke "Tell me what you know about the Shido family and I'll be on my way" he ordered.

Hakami gave him a confused look "What would I know about them? Why do you think I have information on them?" Hakami asked. "You're the one that killed Koichi Shido correct what was your motive? you had to have some reason" The man said Hakami smirked "Technically I didn't kill him the walking corpse did! But if you want to know why I allowed it it's because it's fun to me to see someone like him die a painful death I have no Intel on his family nor do I care" Hakami replied. The man turned around to have his back facing Hakami "So you have no information on Ichirou Shido's location?" he asked Hakami's smirk grew wider "Who the hell is that? Would killing him be enjoyable to me?" Hakami asked which caught the man off guard. Was this guy serious? Did he really enjoy hurting people?

The man began to walk away "If you have no information then I will take my leave" He said as he started to get further and further away. Takashi raised an eyebrow "He did all of that just to find out that Hakami had no answers for him it makes no sense" Takashi stated Runo nodded "Something's not right" He added. Takagi, Shiko, Alice and Rei ran over to Miyonji who was still knocked out on the ground from his head meeting the wall. His forehead was bleeding leaving a line of blood going down his face.

"Big brother wake up please!" Alice said as a tear came down her eye she was afraid that Miyonji was going to end up like her father. "He's going to be alright he's just unconscious Alice! Miyonji is tough but no one can get there head slammed into a wall and remain standing" Shiko explained. "let's bring these two back to the coffee shop and bandage his head" Shizuka requested.

Once they got back and tended to their wounds Miyonji was found sitting on the floor near Takagi with his head on her shoulder still unconscious. Shizuka had let her know that he would be up and about by tomorrow. She kissed the bandage on his head and smiled "He's going to be alright right?" Alice asked Takagi nodded and patted her head "He's be fine, he just has to learn that he can't win every fight" She explained. Alice smiled and then leaned over and kissed Miyonji's bandage which shocked Takagi. Alice then put her head on Miyonji's lap and went to sleep as if nothing happened '_Where does she get off doing things like that_' Takagi thought to herself.

Meanwhile Saeko and Hakami sat on the counter chairs and was having a conversation "I still can't believe he beat not only me but Suuenji too at the same time" Hakami growled Saeko sighed and looked at him "There's going to be people out here that are skilled as we are. But the way he fought you could tell he's been doing it for a long time" Saeko explained Hakami smirked "I'll just have to work harder until I'm able to take his life" he replied which would have made any other girl feel uneasy but with Saeko it just put a smile on her face. "I'm glad you're not letting this get you down" she said Hakmi looked at her "I'll never let a loss bring me down" He replied. Before he could turn around he could feel her head on his shoulder. She was sound asleep Hakami just shook his head and sighed "Idiot" he whispered as he soon closed his eyes as well getting some sleep and preparing for the next day.

**Hope you guys like this chapter If there is any problem with any of the chapters plz inbox me and let me know any help is fine with me :) Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter... Also both songs on here is by Trey Songz the first one is " One Love" and the other is "Heart Attack" but this is the only chapter you'll see a song in lol i ain't that cheesy with it lol**


	12. Chapter 12: What Needs To Be Done

**Well I finished chapter 11 and it went well so now It's time for chapter 12 **

**HighSchool Of The Dead**

**Path Of Carnage**

**Chapter 12: What Has To Be Done**

Miyonji awoke to the sound of Alice's voice when he opened his eyes he seen Takagi and Alice looking at him. He shook his head and felt his forehead "What happened?" he asked which made Takagi raise an eyebrow. "Don't you remember?" She asked Alice looked at him "Big brother got hurt by the scary guy" Alice informed which made Miyonji's eyes go wide. Miyonji then looked at Hakami who was sitting at the counter and walked over to him. He stood in between him and Saeko and grabbed his collar "You bastard I remember now I was having a moment with Saya and you interrupted me just so I can get my ass handed to me by some metal masked freak!" Miyonji exclaimed.

Hakami didn't seem to be fazed by the outburst "You got your ass whooped, so what?" he replied which made Miyonji glare "Of course it's not a big deal to you! Your not the one that got his head slammed into a fucking wall!" Miyonji yelled. Everyone looked at them and started to walk towards them to settle the two down. "That was your own fault you should be more quick on your reflexes! You need more training" Hakami stated which pissed Miyonji off. "I don't want to hear that shit! If I remember correctly that guy swept you off your feet and knocked you into next week" Miyonji retorted which made Hakami smirk "Which is why you were the one unconscious and not me?" he asked. Miyonji glared and looked like he was about to attack until Takashi stepped in.

"Alright that's enough..Miyonji a leader shouldn't be trying to fight his teammates you guys lost a fight it's over with it's not a big deal" Miyonji looked at him and was about to speak until Takagi spoke "Miyonji a loss is a loss deal with it" she added Miyonji shook his head "I'm not mad that I lost as a matter of fact I could care less it's the fact that he interrupted me just so I can go fight some guy that wasn't even after me If it wasn't for him I could have..." He then stopped himself knowing he was saying to much. Takagi raised an eyebrow and folded her arms "Could have what?" she asked in a stern tone. Miyonji started to sweat, there was no way he was going to tell her what he was thinking. Miyonji released Hakami as he growled and walked off.

"Big brother where are you going?" Alice ask but he didn't respond he left the coffee shop and was soon out of sight. Runo looked at Takashi "Is he going to be alright?" he asked. Takagi nodded her head "He'll be fine! Miyonji is a nice guy but he has his moments where he loses his temper don't worry I'll handle him" Takagi explained. "So where are we going to head to next I don't want to be here any longer especially when my house is only a twenty minute walk from here" Rei muttered.

Seko narrowed her eyes at her "A twenty minute distance can take as long as a whole night! Surely you know that by now Miyamoto" Saeko stated which made Rei look to the grown with anger. "Uh, Takagi?" Kohta called out Takagi turned around looked at her " what is it?" She asked. "I don't know a whole lot about electromagnetic waves and stuff, But could that E.M.P black really break every last piece of electronic equipment? Isn't there equipment that's made to be able to withstand lighting? I just feel like if there's any place that was sheltered the equipment there should probably be fine" he said. Takagi shook her head at his statement " Protection against lighting wouldn't do shit! The limit any of that stuff could handle would be surpassed immediately, Shelter wouldn't help either buildings are made so electronic equipment inside can receive incoming signals through antennas" She explained.

Takashi looked at her "What about cars?" He asked. "Any cars with electronically controlled engines are no good. Besides there's also the possibility that the engine's spark plug got fried too" she explained. Kohta then got excited " Then if we had a spark plug and old cars we'd be good to go" Kohta said Takagi just waved her hand. "Sure but do you know where we can find a spark plug that still works?" she asked. "What about old diesel cars? They don't use spark plugs, Have manual transmission and I think we could get the pistons moving with the crank so we could get it moving on it's own" Runo stated. "It's possible but where would we find something like that? And besides, we'd need to go on a big adventure getting rid of all of them in the are and it'd just be a huge delay everything else!" Takagi responded.

"What about things inside a vault at a bank?" Saeko asked. "There's a possibility that they'd be okay" Takagi replied as she put her fingers to her lips. "Let's look after we finish this meeting! Maybe we'll even be able to find a laptop or something. There's a bank here so I'm sure there's a big safe! Don't you think? Even if there isn't, If we have bicycles we'll be able to move faster than them" Shizuka informed.

Takashi nodded "You're right Shizuka let's check that out" Takashi said Takagi then fixed her glasses "That would be great! But what if that other group wants it?" Takagi asked. Takashi thought for a moment "I'm fine with sharing but only if we find two of the same thing" Takashi stated. Takagi smiled at him and stood up from her seat "Then that's that. We have our leader's orders let's get going" Takagi ordered. Runo then looked at Takagi and Takashi "What about Miyonji? He is Co-leader and he doesn't know what's been decided" Runo stated which made Takagi and Takashi look at each other. "Takagi I think you should go talk to him besides there's no ice, But the drink dispensers here are fully functional. Those people haven't found this place yet, so there was bottled water too! There's enough for everyone" Rei explained as she held cups of water and coffee in her hand.

"Your quite good at this" Saeko said as she took a bottle water. "I worked part-time at a cafe one summer my dad found out though so I had to quit" Rei explained. Alice looked at the glass of coffee Shizuka had and made a face of disgust. "Coffee's gross" she whined Rei smiled at her and handed her juice "There's some juice here too" she said as Alice smiled.

"Ok we'll split up and we should leave the guns hidden the girls except for Takagi will check out the bank after that go to the bike store and pick out a few bikes we can use. Saeko I will trust you to take care of things if there's an emergency. I'm going to check the offices and see if there's anyway the electromagnetic waves didn't reach. Hirano you go to the roof and check to see how things are around here" Takashi informed Saeko nodded "Understood" She replied. Hirano saluted him "Yes sir! Oh and I'll stop at the camera shop and the book store on the way and pick up some extra binoculars and a map" Kohta said Takashi nodded "Alright, Hakami I want you to look around the mall and make sure we don't have anymore stalkers and as for Takagi.." He said as he looked at Takagi who raised an eyebrow "Go get your man" he smiled as Takagi gave him a smile back "Will do leader" she responded.

Miyonji was on the second floor leaning on the railing and looking down at the first floor. "Are you still sulking?" Takagi asked as she appeared behind him "No" he replied. She just sighed and handed him a cup of soda which made him look at her "Your such a liar, Rei was able to make the drink dispenser work" She said as she took a sip from her own cup. She then leaned on the railing next to him "Miyonji was you mad because you thought something was going to happen between you and me last night?" Takagi asked which made Miyonji tense up in fear.

He then looked to his left side not trying to look at her "N-no" Takagi glared at him as she heard his answer "You're lying again! You are such a-" she started until he looked at her with a serious face "I'm serious Saya it wasn't that at all I was just upset because every time I get ready to have a moment with you it's always interrupted. I've been away from you for a year and I want to make up for it by enjoying any moment I can have with you but it always seems to get stopped every time I try" He explained which made Takagi's glare go away she understood where he was coming from. "Miyonji things aren't normal anymore so sometimes our alone time will get interrupted we just have to deal with it" She replied which made him nod "You're right" he said which made her smirk. "I'm always right. But Miyonji if your trying to have a moment what's stopping you now?" she asked which made him look at her. He leaned over to her and pressed his lips against hers. The two shared a passionate kiss as they leaned on the railing enjoying the time they had alone while it lasted.

Alice who decided to follow Takagi to see Miyonji smiled as she hid around the corner. '_Their doing the same thing mommy and daddy did when they were alone_' she thought to herself. Miyonji and Takagi seemed to have an effect on her it was like she couldn't see herself being anywhere without them with her which is why she decided to wait for them. Miyonji broke apart the kiss and smiled as he looked into her eyes "I love you Saya" he said she smirked at him "I love you too but now we gotta go Takashi gave us orders and I have to fill you in on them" She informed as she tried to walk away but Miyonji grabbed her arm which made her look at him "What is it?" she asked Miyonji smiled "Come out Alice!" He called out. Alice came out from the corner smiling "You little spy" Takagi said Alice's smile grew wider as she looked at them.

Meanwhile Kohta was sitting on the roof writing down how many zombies he saw. He was looking at them through binoculars.

"Um Kohta"

Kohta would turn around to see Asami standing behind him "What are you doing?" She asked. Kohta looked at her and smiled "Um, well I'm trying to survey the area to see how everything is" he replied which made her excited. "Wow that's amazing you're just a student, but you're still much more thorough than Asa...I mean, this officer" Asami stated in third person. "But Nakaoka you showed that you could be a pretty amazing police officer earlier" Kohta informed, Asami gave him a warm smile "Really, thank you so much Kohta" she replied as she hugged him tightly which made him blush.

Later that day Hakami walked through each hall of the mall making sure that their stalking didn't come back. '_He was able to beat both me and Sueenji something I would have thought to be impossible_' Hakami thought to himself

"Soriejji you got a minute?"

Hakami turned around to see Runo standing behind him. "What is it?" Hakami asked Runo went red in the face and looked down. "I wanted to know if you could give me some advice?" Runo asked Hakami raised is eyebrow "On what?" Hakami asked. Runo scratched his head "On how to get closer to a girl?" He asked. Hakami looked at the boy like he was crazy "You're asking the wrong person" he replied Runo then looked at him "But you have Busujima so-" Runo started but was cut off "Busujima is just a teammate nothing more!" he responded Runo then sighed in disappointment. "Try asking Sueenji he's more qualified in answering your question" Hakami said which made Runo smile "I think I'll do that, thanks Soriejji" Runo called out as he ran off. Hakami just shook his head '_Idiot! love won't ensure your survival'_ he thought to himself.

Meanwhile back with Takagi and Miyonji the two were with Saeko, Rei, Shiko and Alice. "Are you all right? Are your legs long enough?" Rei asked as she looked at Alice who was sitting on a blue bike "I'll be fine dummy!" Alice replied Miyonji looked at her as he got down on his knee and pat her puppy zero on the head "Remember to respect those older than yourself" He said. Alice stuck her tongue out and smiled "Sorry" she responded.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather just ride on the back of Miyonji's bike?" Takagi asked. Alice prepared herself and smiled "I'm fine" She said as she then started to petal down the hall. Miyonji crossed his arms and smirked as he watched her pop a wheelie. A fountain was in her lane and Alice smirked when she saw it "Look out!" Shiko yelled. Alice then made the bike hop into the air and over the fountain. Saeko smiled "Well done" she said. Takagi just crossed her arms and pouted "I wonder if she'll let me ride on the back?" Takagi asked herself which made Miyonji chuckle.

Takashi, Kohta and Asami soon appeared and they didn't seem to look happy. "We need to talk" Kohta said as he looked at Miyonji. "Can this wait I'm trying to watch-" Miyonji was cut off by Kohta "WE NEED TO TALK NOW SUEENJI!" Kohta yelled. Everyone looked at him before Miyonji spoke "What's got you so riled up?" Miyonji asked Asami lowered her head and sighed "We let a perfectly able person go to waste" she said. "There was nothing we could have-" Takashi started but was cut off.

"It was a failure we shouldn't have tried to let you hold the entrance way on your own, Komuro and Sueenji up until now we've been following what you've wanted exactly and there haven't been any problems. But mistakes were made at the clinic. We didn't need three people going throughout the clinic to get what we needed two would have been fine!" Kohta explained. Miyonji looked at Kohta "Hold it I didn't give any orders to go to a clinic! If you got orders then they were from Takashi as for this wasted person who are you talking about?" Miyonji asked in frustration. "Nobody wants to talk about that now! Asami...Asami...Asami shot him Asami killed Tamaru!" Asami cried. Kohta looked at her "That's why we need to talk about it. We need to understand what made it come to that" he explained. Miyonji sighed and looked at them "Kohta, Takashi and Asami come with me" Miyonji said as he led them to a restaurant that was down the hall.

When they were out of sight the girls looked at each other. "I guess even Hirano has a serious side to him" Shiko said as she put on a worried face. "Personality has nothing to do with it!" Takagi replied. "What are you talking about Hirano and that Police women are getting close they need to take things more seriously or.." Rei started until Takaghi cut her off. "Do you have any idea what happens to people when they're afraid. He's beginning to see how savage people have become. He also knows what it's like to kill someone first hand along with Miyonji and Takashi. The fear of death! Killing to stay alive! It doesn't matter how tough a person is that's what causes P.T.S.D!" Takagi explained.

"But we haven't killed...That was them! They weren't human" Rei stated Takagi sighed as the girls began to walk towards the restaurant that Miyonji in the others went into. "Or so we've decided to think! We need to protect our sanity after all. I don't know who it was, but I'd like to thank whoever came up with the idea of calling them "THEM" I think whoever came up with that realized that we'd have to keep fighting against these things that look like people!" Takagi explained. A vision a Hisashi then popped into her head seeing as he was the one that started calling the zombies "Them" Saeko looked at Takagi and raised her eyebrow "I certainly agree with you but is that all you were getting at?" she asked. Takagi shook her head "Of course not! This is going to be really embarrassing to say but when Miyonji saved me at the school and promised to never leave my side again, I finally accepted how everything had changed! I'm sure there's something or somebody for each of you that helps make all this pain bearable!" Takagi explained.

The girls looked at her with a serious expression they knew she was right. Each of them including Saeko had someone that made the pain bearable Shiko then smiled at Takagi "Saya you just said something romantic about Miyonji in front of us" Shiko squealed which made Takagi roll her eyes. "Grow up! He's my boyfriend yeah I call him an idiot at times when he does stupid things but he's my idiot and he would put his life on the line if I'm ever in trouble I'm grateful to him for that" Takagi admitted. "For Kohta that's what the police women, Takashi and Miyonji are doing. It's for his own sake" Takagi added.

"Um but what about Ms Marikawa, Runo, Soriejji and Alice?" Rei asked Saeko looked at her "Nurse Marikawa has many responsibilities she's our driver, a physician, and an adult. Those responsibilities are her escape! As for my cousin Runo I'm pretty sure me and Marikawa is what keeps him going. Hakami on the other hand enjoys killing "Them" to him it seems normal and though he won't admit it, being better then Sueenji keeps him going" Saeko explained "As for that munchkin I think Miyo-" She started until she was cut off by Alice who showed up with Shizuka behind them.

"What? Saya who's a Munchkin?" Alice asked until Takagi pinched her cheeks with both hands. "Oh that would be you obviously" Takagi replied.

"Oh you guys were all out here! Come in"

Everyone looked at Asami as she greeted them. They walked into the restaurant and were headed for Takashi and the others. "I'm worried though" Rei stated. Takagi looked at her and put her hands on her hips "I know what you mean! Miyonji, Takashi, Hakami and Kohta may become dangerous themselves! If this keeps up they might lose it and just snap. I didn't put Runo in this because he seems like he has good self control" Takagi informed. Rei looked to the ground as Hakami and Runo soon walked in and passed by them. "What can we do?" Rei asked. "That's easy! We have to do everything we can, as companions to them" Saeko said. Rei looked at her "Wha-What do you mean by that?" Rei asked. "All I mean is I don't intend to forget that I'm of the female sex" Saeko said which made all the girls faces go red.

Rei walked over to Takashi and handed him a bottle "Here you could use some nourishment" Rei said. Takashi took the bottle and went wide eyed when he noticed what it was "That's a sexual stimulant" Saeko said as she also examined it. Miyonji crossed his arms and smirked "Wow Rei I didn't think you wanted Takashi that bad" He teased which made her glare at him "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" She yelled which made everyone laugh.

"Asami will do everything she can too. At least until Matsushima gets back from Headquaters to help us Asami will stay here and do her best to work with everybody and also ...Asami was hoping that Kohta would stay with her" Asami said as she blushed. Shiko looked down to the ground knowing that Asami was going to eventually confess to Kohta. "I...already have companions I'm with, I'm sorry" Kohta replied which put a sad expression on Asami's face. Miyonji smiled as he watched '_You made the right decision Kohta_' Miyonji thought to himself. "It's okay Asami had a feeling you'd say something like that!" She replied with a smile.

"BIG BROTHER COME HERE!"

Miyonji turned to see Alice looking out the window and looking down at the zombies. When he came to her she pointed at something that made him go wide eyed. "It couldn't be" he muttered Takagi looked at him "What is it?" She asked.

Miyonji stayed silent for a moment then spoke "Asami what did your police friend look like?" He asked. Asami raised an eyebrow curious to why he asked that "She had the same clothes on that Asami has on her hair color is black and it's long" Asami replied. Miyonji just gritted his teeth and walked back to his seat "I rather you not look but there's something you need to see" Miyonji said. Asami quickly rushed to the window to see something she never thought she'd see. Matsushima was now a walking corpse "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! MATSUSHIMA HOW, WHY?" Asami yelled as tears came down her face "She din't make it to the police station, SHE GOT KILLED AFTER SHE LEFT! Nobody... there's nobody...NOBODY"S COMING!" she added.

"Asami" Kohta called out Asami turned around with an angry expression "Don't try to act like a good person all of a sudden you four-eyed pig!" she yelled as she soon ran off. "We can't depend on that police girl to help us, no not just her the whole police force is useless the police woman that went for help is dead" Takagi said Miyonji nodded his head "Your right" He replied as he patted Alice's head who was sitting on his lap.

"I think we should confirm our plans for the future! We had a plan set up but things have already changed. Rather than leaving tomorrow morning as planned, we're leaving today as soon as possible. In other words we can't always count on things working out according to plan! If you look out the window those things are piling up and if this keeps up they will soon able to break in here and then we're done for!" Miyonji explained.

"We need a plan B our current goal is to make sure Takashi's and Miyamoto's parents are alright, am I right?" Saeko asked. "Ah yeah after Hirano and I check from the second floor emergency stairwell to make sure everything's safe, we'll open the exit" Takashi replied. "The first thing is to go to your homes and see if your parents are there. After that we'll think of a safe place to escape to with them!" Miyonji suggested. "We should just go to other places close by where they may be! The east police station and Onbetsu Elementary" Takagi said. Shiko looked at her "But what if they're not there either?" She asked. Rei smiled and spoke "I don't really want to think about it. But we'll end the search there! Then we'll just do our best to stay alive" Rei replied. Takagi crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow "You don't mind giving up?" She asked.

Rei shook her head "It's not giving up we just have other things to worry about" Rei said. "Well then we need to get our weapons first and then head out" Miyonji ordered. They nodded and headed to the spot where the boys hid the guns. "You hid the weapons here?" Rei asked as she watched the boys pull the guns out of a box of big bras. "Which one of you came up with this?" Takagi asked Runo pointed at Kohta and Kohta pointed back. Miyonji pointed at Takashi and Takashi pointed back at him. As for Hakami he just looked away knowing he had nothing to do with this. The girls shook their heads "I think it's a good hiding place thought. Only someone with Titanic breast would have any reason to look in there" Rei said as she looked at Shizuka. "Hurray for perversion!" Alice cheered.

"We only have about 30 shotgun shells left" Takashi stated "We don't even have 150 rounds doe the rifle. If we start shooting we're going to run out fast. If we keep using these we'll need to find some more ammo some how. I don't think the police or the self-defense force would give us any maybe we could fine it at a gun shop I think there is one south of the castle. It's probably been looted already, so I wouldn't hope for much" Kohta said in a frustrated tone. Takashi looked at him "Hey Hirano I can understand why you're in a bad mood but-" He started until he was cut off "But what?" Kohta exclaimed. "If there's anything you want to say, say it I don't want to be your enemy. I rather keep my life" Takashi responded which made Kohta smile. "You give up pretty easily Komuro" Kohta said Takashi smiled back "I guess I do too" he replied.

"If it comes to that, It'll just become a matter of learning to adapt. We'll use the bikes to get around for as long as we can. Hirano how should we mobilize I believe I've read in the newspaper a Military term that would fit what I mean" Saeko stated. "R.O.E rules of engagement! The first order of business is to find and join with Komuro's and Miyamoto's parents! We need to act suitably to accomplish that! To reach our goal we'll have to mobilize like a special forcwa unit and infiltrate the enemy's territory!" Kohta explained. "Avoid "Them" at all cost! If we do run into them" She started until Alice cut her off "Run away even if you can't run" Alice stated with excitement.

"It sounds difficult already. I feel so bad making you all come with us" Rei said. Takashi nodded his head "Rei's right, I know I've said it before but from here on it's just for me and Rei you guys have no reason to stay with us!" Takashi exclaimed. Everyone smiled at him except for Hakami who looked to be in deep thought. "We're all in this together we're not going to leave you alone. We're coming with you whether you like it or not" Miyonji informed. "I made something that you can put on your rifle Komuro" Kohta said.

"Thank you guys" Rei said. Everyone just smiled at them "Well if we're ready let's get going" Miyonji stated. "What about me where's my weapon?" Alice asked Miyonji smiled "Alice you don't need one, I'm your weapon along with Zero, Takashi and Hirano you don't need to carry anything!" Miyonji patted her head she smiled "Okay" she replied.

"Yeah but for how long? She'll have to use a weapon eventually" Takashi said. "I don't know but for now it's fine. I'm going to protect her I'm not going to let what happened to Yuka happen to her" Miyonji looked to the ground as he said this. Takashi smiled and looked at Kohta "About Asami-" He started but Kohta cut him off "She called me a four-eyed pig" Kohta said Takashi nodded "Everyone has something that can make them snap like that. Just make sure you don't have any regrets about her" Kohta looked at Takashi and smiled "Don't worry I won't" he replied.

"Um Kohta"

Everyone turned to see Asami and Shimada standing behind them "Asami just wanted to say Asami's sorry Asami didn't mean to call you names Asami was just upset and Asami would appreciate if you let Asami and Shimada come with you so we can get out of here?" She asked Kohta smiled "It's ok and I'm fine with it" He replied Miyonji nodded "I'm fine with Asami coming but Shimada I got my eye on you if you try anything with the girls I'm ending your life with no hesitation" Miyonji said Shimada just looked at him and nodded. "Well then if we're ready let's go!" Takashi ordered.

The group then headed down the escalators heading to the first floor. A zombie soon appeared charging after Saeko from behind But Hakami quickly sliced the zombies head off with ease. Another zombie then appeared from the corner coming after Takagi but Miyonji quickly slashed it before it could make contact. Before he could sheathe his sword A zombie jumped on him causing him to drop his sword and fall to the ground. He tried to push the zombie off but it was too strong Miyonji then grabbed it's face keeping it away so it wouldn't bit him. "Son of bitch! I'm not letting you bite me" Miyonji said Hakami smirked "Looks like that's the end of you Sueenji I'll make sure to watch Takagi after you die" Hakami Mocked. Rei glared at him and then ran towards the zombie stabbing it in the face with her gun and freeing Miyonji. "Thanks Rei" He said as he stood up. "No problem I just hope I don't get use to killing like this" Rei stated.

"Lok on the bright side at least your better off than me" Saeko said as she slashed two zombies in half. Shimada looked at Takashi and raised an eyebrow "Can I ask you something?" He asked.

Takashi nodded "Sure I guess" He responded Shimada looked around and watched as everyone was killing zombies "What the hell are you guys?" He asked Takashi just smirked "Don't ask me" he replied. Takagi looked to her side and noticed that they were coming from her left side but they were far way. She held up her gun "They're coming from the left I'm going to shoot" she informed. Kohta shook his head "NO DON'T!" he yelled

"WHAT NOW YOU FATASS? DO YOU HAVE A BETTER IDEA!?" Takagi asked Kohta put his hands up in defense "It-It's just that they're more than 50 meters away! You don't have any pratice with that gun, so even with a stock there's almost no way you'll hit and besides..you didn't receive any orders from our leaders!" Kohta explained. Takagi looked to see Miyonji and Takashi standing next to her and smiling. "Well geez I'm sorry!" Takagi said Miyonji looked at her "Don't be sorry you made a good observation I should have noticed them sooner" Miyonji stated which made Takagi blush.

"We get it you guys are the main characters but what about the ones over there? They'll reach us soon" Takagi informed frankly Takashi just smirked "Takashi are we changing plans?" Miyonji asked. "Hirano and the police girl will secure the emergency exit! Runo will cover Alice and Shizuka. Miyonji and Saya will take rear guard with me and Rei and Saeko and Soriejji will be front lines" He ordered. Everyone nodded and prepared themselves "Big brother can I bring the bike?" Alice asked Miyonji smiled and gave her the thumbs up which put a smile on Alice's face as she jumped on her bike.

"Just a sec" Asami said as she ran into a store. Everyone had a confused look on their face as Asami came back with a basket full of fireworks. She then handed a bag to Alice and smiled. After she did that she lit a TNT firework and throw it behind the zombies, once it went off the zombies turned around and went the opposite way. "Wow" Miyonji said in awe Takagi put her palm to her head and sighed "Of course why didn't I think of that" She said to herself in anger. "Why are you mad Saya?" Alice asked. "BECAUSE I'M ME!" Takagi yelled. Miyonji looked at her and sighed "Cool it Saya" he said frankly.

Once they made it outside by using the emergency exit they looked below them where they saw a lot of zombies to many to count. "We should be able to escape. Shizuka and the munchkin should take the center. Busujima and Soriejji should take the front! Kohta Shiko and the police girl are in charge of the rear guard. Miyamoto and Takashi will handle the right and Miyonji and myself will handle the right. This formation should be an improvement over the current one it's the same basic strategy the American army used in Vietnam and Iraq for guarding transport vehicles if the zombies swarm us we'll use the fireworks to keep them away" Takagi explained.

Everyone smiled at her plan "We're set then good work Saya" Miyonji said. Once they ran down the stairs Alice sped towards the zombies and threw a few fireworks. Some of the fir works started to move away but not all of them.

"HELP ME PLEASE HELP ME!"

Everyone turned to see a teenaged boy on top of a car trying to keep away a few zombies. "Guess it's up to me I'll do what I can to help him" Shimada held the bat on his shoulder. Before Takashi could say anything the man quickly ran over and started bashing the zombies with his bat. "What do we do now?" Miyonji asked. Kohta held up his gun "There's another 200 coming in at 5 o'clock dammit!" Kohta yelled. Asami thought for a moment and then ran after Shimada "Asami is going to back him up" She informed as she ran forward. "ASAMI DON'T!" Kohta yelled Asami turned around and saluted him "Asa...This officer has a duty as a police officer! That's what I understood earlier I can't give that up" she explained as she then continued to run off.

"KOMURO!" Kohta yelled hoping Takashi would let him help her "We can't I mean it we already has to abandon the people inside! We had to get out It's no different now!" Takashi yelled back. "We can't just leave Asami to die" Kohta said. Takashi gritted his teeth "How many times do I have to tell you!? There's nothing we can do!" Takashi replied.

"KOHTA!"

They turned to see that the zombies had Asami, Shimada, the boy surrounded. "I hate you. I HATE YOU! YOU DISGUST ME I NEVER LIKED YOU I HATE YOUR FAT UGLY ASS!" Asami yelled. "ASAMI!" Kohta yelled back. Takashi looked to the ground "You already fired your gun, so yelling like that will only make it worse! She's doing this on purpose she wants us to get away" Takashi said.

Asami smiled "I mean it, Please! Just one thing! Don't let Asami become one of those monsters"She called out. Kohta then knelled down and aimed his gun. "You always understood me Kohta I lo-" She started until she was cut off. "I know, you don't need to say anything more Asami" He took the shot blowing her head off along with Shimada and the boy. Miyonji looked down knowing it must have been hard to do what Kohta just did.

The group didn't waste no time they quickly ran down the street heading to the police station. Kohta was shooting zombies left and right with rage in his eyes. "What the hell are you doing Hirano stop shooting!" Takashi yelled "You'll draw more toward us!" Takagi yelled. "I'll be sure to kill all of them..I eat these sons of bitches for lunch" Kohta said as he continued to shoot them all in the head with a smirk on his face.

"Are you crazy!?" Shiko asked Kohta then pointed the gun towards them and shot the zombie behind them. Shiko then ran towards him and slapped him across the face ""Get a hold of yourself Kohta!" she yelled. "But I have to I-I shot her so I have to..I have to shoot I shot her. She told me to shoot..Asa-Asa" He stuttered as he began to cry. "ASAMI TOLD ME TO SHOOT HER I SHOT HER ASAMI IS.." Kohta was breaking down he couldn't handle the stress everyone looked down feeling bad for him.

Zombies were then approaching them Hakami and Miyonji took two of them out with ease. "How are we suppose to get through this if our leader's spacing out!?" Rei asked Takashi looked back at Kohta once more "I still have some ammo left. At this rate I'm gonna have to fire but if I shoot then...Looks like we're going to have to put off going home, We're gonna have to fight our way an army of "them" to get back home. But we're almost out of ammo. Shizuka I need your help I want to know if Hirano will be okay? Do you think he'll ever be back to normal?" He asked

"The psychology classes I took didn't really talk much about this kind of thing. But I think he might have combat stress reaction shell shock, in other terms he's already showing symptoms of it" Shizuka said Rei looked at her "Could you explain what that is?" Rei asked. "How would you feel if you were a high school genius who's never failed a test but when it comes time to take your entrance exams for college. You fail every one you take your exams for college you fail everyone you take? It feels like that but 1,000 times worse" Shizuka explained. "We probably could make it to our homes if we pushed ourselves but Hirano would probably die on the way there..If that happened then Shiko would lose it and we'd go downhill from there...we'd all die in a single day" Takashi replied. Hakami looked at Kohta then back to Takashi "I think we should just leave him there weak people are not needed" He stated Miyonji looked at him "This is not the time to be talking like that Soriejji and you know it" Miyonji retorted.

"Let's just keep going to the police station hopefully Rei's father is there" Takashi said. Everyone agreed and started to move Miyonji sliced through two zombies and looked at the others "We need to get to the high way first they won't be able o surround us there! After that it's of to the east police station" Miyonji informed. Hakami soon followed up behind him slicing three zombies and then running forward.

Once they got to the Highway they heard a sound coming from way down the street near the police station. "That was gun shot" Takagi said. "They're okay! The police are still okay!" Shiko cheered "I'm sure my dad must be too then! I can't wait to see him!" Rei said Alice then tugged on Miyonji and Takagi's shirt "We left Kohta" she informed which made everyone go wide eyed. Kohta was down the street on his knees smiling "I can't do it anymore go on without me" he said Miyonji glared and grabbed Alice's bike "Fuck...Alice let me use the bike for a sec" Miyonji then dashed down the street towards Kohta. "KOHTA LET ME SEE YOU GRITT YOUR TEETH" Miyonji yelled as he jumped off the bike and punched Kohta hard in the face which sent Kohta flying onto the ground.

Kohta was about to speak until Miyonji grabbed his collar and picked him up "WHAT'S YOUR NAME PRIVATE!?" Miyonji yelled in a Army general voice. Kohta didn't say a word "I SAID WHAT'S YOUR NAME YA MAGGOT, YA SCUM, YA SLIME!" Miyonji shouted which made Kohta shake in fear "It's K-Kohta Hirano sir" He replied. "Where are you from private?" Miyonji asked "Um T-Tokonosu sir" Kohta said.

Miyonji then let go of his collar and looked at him "That's better now at ease and listen up you see the girl over there? I SAID DO YOU SEE HER!" Miyonji asked as he pointed at Shiko Kohta nodded in fear this was the first time he seen Miyonji this pissed off. "That girl care's about you soldier, she doesn't want to see you die. Your duty as of right now is to protect that girl with your life or do you want to lose another? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT PRIVATE!?" Kohta shook his head at Miyonji's question "NO SIR I DON'T" Kohta replied. "SO WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT? ARE YOU GOING TO FIGHT FOR HER? OR ARE YOU GOING TO CRY LIKE A FAT BABY!?" Miyonji asked which made Takashi and the others go wide eyed. "I'm going to protect her sir!" Kohta responded. "THEN DO YOUR DUTY SOLDIER" Miyonji said as he saluted Kohta. Kohta smiled and saluted him back " SIR, YES, SIR!" he replied.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" Takagi exclaimed. "Big brother you're the best" Alice said "I guess we're all ready to go then. Next stop is the East police station" Takashi said as all them began to run.

Ten minutes had passed and they finally got to the police station. But there was no one there it was a waste land. "What's going on!? We heard gun shots earlier" Rei said. Takashi sighed "I was prepared for the worst, but I wasn't expecting it to be this bad" Takashi stated frankly. "What do you mean you were prepared for the worst!" Rei exclaimed in anger. Takashi stayed silent not saying a word "What, why aren't you saying anything!?" Rei asked in frustration. "Can you try to calm down a little bit so we can talk?" Takashi asked "HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN AT A TIME LIKE THIS? This is where my dad was suppose to be, but now he might be.." Rei started until Takashi cut her off "Do you think I don't know how serious this is?" Takashi asked.

Miyonji looked at the ground and saw skid marks that led down the street "Uh guys I see tire tracks so they might have left before the Electronics were shot" Miyonji said Takagi nodded in agreement "But it's possible they had older cars here that didn't have electronics in them. Whatever the case they were out of here before we left the shopping mall" Takagi explained.

"So everyone's gone?" Alice asked Miyonji looked at the door and started to walk up the steps towards it "I don't know but we have to get in and find out" he said as he got near the door. Everyone soon followed after. He opened the door and saw something he wished he didn't. He saw a man with green hair and green eyes the man looked to be about his father's age. He had the same skin color as Hakami, he was wearing an orange jump suit and had the numbers "011205" on the back indicating that he was an inmate. Miyonji eyes went wide he couldn't believe who it was. He then began to breathe heave as his expression slowly turned to anger. Takashi noticed who the person was and muttered "Fuck" as he looked at the man "REYORI!" Miyonji yelled as the man smirked at him. Takagi and and the others looked at Miyonji in confusion not knowing what was going on or who that person was.

**Well that's chapter 12 chapter 13 coming Friday be ready plz review**


	13. Chapter 13: A New Plan

**Looks like it's time for the next chapter KouDaigeshu said it needed to be done now lol well I won't make you wait my old friend here is chapter 13..**

**HighSchool Of The Dead**

**Path Of Carnage **

**Chapter 13: A New Plan**

Miyonji was filled with rage as Reyori kept smirking. Reyori had a 9 Millimeter in his hand two cops were on the ground in front of him "You son of a bitch you killed them!" Miyonji exclaimed. Takagi looked at the two cops and then back at Reyori '_Who is this guy_' she thought to herself. She then shifter her head over to look at Miyonji who was still upset. "Red hair and Red eyes if I didn't know any better I would say you was her son" Reyori said. Miyonji continued to glare at him "Let me ask you something boy, do you know a women named Hinata Keisaku? Well actually I should say Hinata Sueenji now" Reyori asked. Miyonji snarled at him "...She's my mother" Miyonji replied this made the smirk on Reyori's face grow wider. He began to raise the gun slowly but Runo was all over it he quickly held up his bow and arrow and shot the gun out of Reyori's hand this gave Miyonji the chance to run over and punch Reyori and the face. Reyori fell to the floor and Miyonji lifted him up by his collar and sat him in a chair. "You bastard! What the fuck are you doing out of prison!" Miyonji exclaimed with anger.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Reyori said in a mocking tone. Miyonji glared and punched him in the face again with his right hand, while still holding his collar with his left. "MIYONJI!" Takagi yelled but Miyonji did not reply. "There was a riot at the prison, dead people were suddenly just walking around and biting people! I was one of the survivors and these nice policeman brought me here to stay safe I showed them my appreciation by taking their lives, now they won't have to worry about being bitten" Reyori explained with a grin.

"You sick bastard you enjoyed killing them!" Miyonji replied. Takagi didn't understand what was going on she didn't know why Miyonji knew this man or why he was getting violent with him besides the fact that the man had killed two officers. "Miyonji how do you know this guy?" Kohta asked. Miyonji growled at the question "This...This...This the man...that killed my brother" Miyonji stated with pain in his voice. Everyone went wide eyed except for Takashi who had already knew who the man was because of Miyonji.

Takagi was in shock she couldn't believe it, Miyonji was standing face to face with Yuka's murder. Miyonji let go of Reyori's collar and pulled out the pistol he had strapped to his belt. "You got ten seconds to start talking. Tell me why you killed my brother right now, or I'm gonna blow your fucking brains all over this room!" Miyonji ordered as he grabbed a chair and sat down in front of Reyori and pointed the gun. "You don't got the guts!" Reyori mocked. Miyonji put his finger to the trigger "Saya cover Alice's eyes now" Miyonji said in a dark tone which scared Takagi for the first time in her life since she's been with him. "Miyonji don't!" Takashi exclaimed. Hakami stepped forward "Sueenji if this is the guy that killed your brother then handle your business, your hesitating, do to him what he did to your brother..embrace the hate" Hakami said which made Rei glare at him "Are you kidding me? You're really encouraging him to kill this guy" Rei said. Hakami ignored her and awaited to see what Miyonji was going to do. "You really want to know why? It's because I enjoy seeing people suffer especially the people that take things from me" Reyori said.

Miyonji gritted his teeth "You killed my brother over fucking jealousy!" Miyonji exclaimed. "You got it all wrong I didn't kill him because I was jealous as you may know I had a wife and kid I just wanted to make Kento and Souichiro suffer it was long over due. My original plan was to take out Souichiro and Kento's oldest children but I heard that Kento's first child was part of the Kendo nationals I knew you would be to smart so I went after an easier target. At that point I started to wonder if I should just go after Souichiro's child first but instead I did my research and found out that Kento had another son...Yuka Sueenji he went to the same school as my son! So on the day that my son was sick I went to the school and walked into the classroom and shot the teacher in the shoulder. Once I got the teacher out of the way I walked to your brother and put the pistol to his head" Reyori paused for a moment as he noticed that Miyonji was breathing heavy. "I seen tears coming from his eyes as he said two simple words...Big..Brother" Reyori explained. Miyonji started to breathe harder as his eyes went wide it was like he was having a panic attack.

"Miyonji don't give in to it, killing him won't make things better two wrong don't make a right it's not worth it" Takashi said. Takagi was still in shock but she was aware of what was being said she knew Takashi was right but couldn't find the strength to speak. "It seems as though he expected you too come rushing in and save him but we both know that didn't happen. When I pulled the trigger and blew his brains all over the walls it was pure joy! You can't imagine the pleasure it was to get Kento back for what he did" Reyori said as he smirked Miyonji went wide eyed when he heard the last comment he couldn't believe what this guy was saying. He couldn't believe that this man actually enjoyed killing his brother. Reyori then gazed at Takagi who was looking at Miyonji "She's the spitting image of Yuriko the resemblance is uncanny don't you think little Miyonji? I'll let you in on a little secret, I only turned myself in because I knew getting to her wouldn't be easy. So why not let you all suffer by turning myself in? Crushing your dreams of getting revenge. But if I did get to her I would have grabbed her by her pretty little pink hair and shoved something big inside of her mouth and I'm not talking about a gun! I would have had my way with that bitch over there and then after...I would have cut her up and sent the parts to her fathers door step" Reyori then laughed sadistically.

"This guys a fucking creep!" Runo said as he covered Alice's ears. Miyonji continued to shake he slowly turned his head to look at Takagi who had nothing but fear in her eyes this made Miyonji expression change he was breathing heavy as he gritted his teeth. Hakami noticed the anger on his face '_Now what are you going to do Sueenji_' Hakami thought to himself. Miyonji then flipped the pistol in his hand to where he was holding the barrel of the gun in his hand. He quickly turned around and pistol whipped Reyori across his face making blood come out of his mouth as he hit the ground. Miyonji stood up and kicked the chair out of the way and got on top of Reyori.

Miyonji started hitting Reyori with the pistol hard on the back of his head. Everyone watched as Miyonji was bashing his head in. Blood started to spray out of Reyori's head like a sprinkler but Miyonji was still hitting him. Kohta, Runo and Takashi rushed over to Miyonji and tried to stop him "Miyonji he's dead...he's dead... STOP!" Takashi yelled as they finally pulled him off of Reyori. Miyonji then looked at Reyori who was now dead and a sadistic look appeared on his face as he then pushed Takashi away and went back to Reyori and started hitting him with the gun again. Rei looked at Takagi and Alice who couldn't believe there eyes. It was just as Takagi feared Miyonji had finally snapped Takagi then ran over to Miyonji and grabbed him who glared at her. She could see the blood lust in his eyes, she slapped him hard across the face. His head turned back from the pressure he slowly turned his head to look at her. He still had anger in his eyes which caused her to slap him again, this time harder which caused him to fall to the ground. Hakami watched this and nodded '_He's embraced the hate! So this is what he's capable of I mean I seen how he is when he's cheered by his lover or friends but this was a dark side of him, A side that can become very dangerous the only question now is __how will you overcome this Sueenji? Will you let it consume you? or fight it_' Hakami thought to himself

Miyonji held his cheek and looked at Takagi who didn't look to happy "Enough is enough Miyonji don't let this take you over!" Takagi exclaimed Miyonji looked at her and raised an eyebrow "What are you talking about?" he asked in a angry tone. His voice was dark you could hear that hate in it Takagi gritted her teeth and slapped him once more which made blood come from Miyonji's lip. "Don't you ever get that tone with me Miyonji, look over there and look at what you did to that guy in front of Alice who you call your little sister" Takagi said as she pointed at Alice. Alice had tears in her eyes she was scared at what she had witnessed. She seen Miyonji kill zombies but to see him kill a living person the way he did was a frightening sight. Miyonji slowly looked down to the ground finally calming down he knew Takagi was right he let the hate take him over.

Miyonji then put his hands to his face as tears rushed down his eyes "What have I done? I must be the most pathetic guy around to let myself lose it like that. I killed him...I really killed him" Miyonji cried as he clutched his face. "Miyonji" Shiko said as she looked at him with a sad expression she felt bad for him. Alice saw that Miyonji was breaking down and ran to him to hug him tightly "Big brother you're not pathetic that was a bad man! My daddy would have probably done the same thing if he heard such mean things" Alice said. Takagi got down on her knee and hugged him also "I'm for you all the way you know that. Nobody here blames you for what just happened, Yuka was special to us and that man killed him and enjoyed he taunted you! And It got worse when he added me to the situation I understand but I don't ever want to see that side of you again...can you promise me that?" She asked. Miyonji nodded as he kept his face buried in his hands.

"That man was going to kill more people if someone didn't stop him so I'm not upset with you" Takagi said as a tear came down her face. She looked down at Alice who was still crying and hugging Miyonji. "She's a lot like Yuka isn't she Miyonji?" She asked which made Miyonji raise his head and look at Alice. "You're right" he replied. Takagi smiled at him and held her hand out. Miyonji grabbed it and stood up "Saya I'm So-" He started until he was cut off. "You don't have to apologize this time Miyonji just make sure to remember the promise you made to me" she stated. Miyonji nodded and kissed her head which made her face go red. "You idiot don't do that in front of people!" Takagi exclaimed which made everyone except for Hakami laughed.

Alice looked at Miyonji and tugged his shirt "Big brother was he really bad?" she asked. Takagi looked at her and nodded "Yes he was, he killed Miyonji's little brother you and him are kind of the same age. Yuka was an adorable cute little boy with his black long hair and his hazel eyes and for a man to kill someone that precious is a bad man" Takagi explained.

"Wait a minute if he killed those policeman do you think that my father was-" Rei started but Hakami had heard enough from her "Shut up Miyamoto and listen for once! That guy said that only those two officers brought him here because of the riot he didn't mention anyone else" Hakami stated. Everyone stayed silent knowing he was right.

"So what's the next move?" Saeko asked, "Let's try to find any ammo and weapons first, then we'll see if we can find any leads on Rei's dad! That's all I got, is there anything we should keep in mind?" Takashi asked as he turned to look at Takagi. "Are you asking me to do the thinking?" she asked. Takashi laughed "A leader usually has staff to help him figure out a strategy" Takashi replied. Takagi sighed and turned her head "Miyamoto do you know where they keep the guns" Takagi asked. Rei put her finger to her lip and started thinking "They probably have a store room or something" she replied not knowing for sure.

"Kohta you're into this kind of stuff, right? Do you know where they'd put the weapons?" Miyonji asked as he turned his head to look at Kohta. "Um, it would have to be somewhere that's easy to get to when they're dispatched. So I bet it's on the first floor. It'll probably be labeled as an armory" Kohta replied. "Then let's search this floor!" Takagi stated. Miyonji looked at her "Why don't we just find it on the map or something!?" Miyonji asked. Takagi looked at him and pointed to the map behind her "Do you really think the police are stupid enough to point out where they keep all their weapons to every schmuck who comes in off the street!?" Takagi asked. Miyonji stayed silent knowing she was right. "Looks like they don't have a description for the room in the back on the left side" Saeko stated as she looked down the hall. "Hirano keep an eye out behind us!" Takashi ordered. "I don't see any evidence that there was a struggle here...You don't suppose there are still people inside, do you?" Runo asked. Miyonji shook his head "That bastard said only two people came here with him but it does seem like a lot of the police have been trying to help people outside. So I'm not sure" Miyonji said "Actually there wee some special forces here that mainly just helped out airport security, so they might be okay" Takashi added.

As soon as he said that two zombies came from the bathroom stalls and were covered in blood Miyonji was about to attack until Hakami flew passed him and sliced both of the zombies heads off with ease. Miyonji looked at him with a confused look but Hakami just smirked at him "You just got done bashing a living person's brain out you shouldn't be rushing to kill these things so quick and I'm pretty sure you're little lover there thinks the same" Hakami said which made Miyonji give him an annoyed look "Oh shut up! That's just your excuse to kill them on your own" Miyonji replied. Takagi looked at him and shook her head "Ha;f of that statement is right Miyonji cause we both know he could give a damn about you! But he is right you just killed that guy in complete rage I think you should lay back for a little bit just to regain your self. We don't need you losing it again" Miyonji was going to say something but saw the look in her eye. He then sighed and nodded "Fine I'll do as you say" he groaned Takagi smirked at his comment "Good boy" she said which made Alice and Shiko laugh.

They ran down the hall and found a door with a computer lock on it "This is it! But it's locked it looks like it needs a pass-code. I'll just have to blast it open then" Takashi said. Kohta put his hand up to stop him "Stop! It'd take to too many shots to do that and what if a shot ricocheted and hit one of us? It looks like the lock is power outage-proof but the EMP probably blew it out...Oh, I know! Does anyone know the last time they renovated this station?" Kohta asked Rei looked at him "It was when my dad got transferred here so I guess around when we were in kindergarten?" Rei replied. Takagi smirked at Miyonji and pulled out a drill from her bag "In that case It's probably not drill-proof. Miyonji you and Takashi should know a lot about breaking entering" Miyonji and Takashi both went wide eyed when they looked at each other.

"You guys were thieves?" Runo asked in shock Miyonji glared at Takagi who smirked "Don't make it seem like it was recent" He scolded. "When we were kids Miyonji and Takashi had watched a movie called 007 and were pretending to go on missions using knives, walkie-talkies and rope. They use to go to Miyonji's next door neighbors house and break in when they weren't home and take things when me, Saya and Rei weren't around they would give them back after but it was fun in their eyes. Although they would get scolded by us and their parents it never seemed to faze them" Shiko explained.

Takagi held up the drill and smirked "You better be thankful for this!" She said. Miyonji got on his knees when he seen the drill and bowed down to Takagi in a praising manner "I'm not worthy" He said Takagi crossed her arms and smiled "You got that right" she replied. Rei, Shiko and Shizuka laughed while Miyonji drilled through the door once he got it open a zombie appeared behind them.

The zombie was wearing a police uniform which made Rei eyes go wide "It's Officer Kato!" she exclaimed. "Looks like he was trying to commit suicide after he got bit" Hakami said. Saeko dashed forward and pressed her blade through his forehead another two more appeared in front of her "Me and Hakami will take care of this you guys hurry up inside!" she ordered.

When they got inside they saw that everything was empty "There's nothing left" Miyonji said which made Takagi growl "Of course! Police were deployed throughout the city so of course they would take their weapons! God damn it! Why didn't I realize that sooner!?" Takagi yelled "We're done in here then! Saya where do you think we might find some information?" Takashi asked.

"What about the evidence storage room? That's where they should keep the illegal stuff that might include guns! It's not police equipment so if they had any there's a chance they're still there" Kohta stated. Rei nodded "That's on the third floor! I remember seeing it when I was in middle school! I did see guns in there back then" Rei explained. Takashi smiled "Then we're going up. Don't forget the drill! Rei and I will take the lead Saeko and Hakami you guys can take care of anything behind us" he said. Hakami just looked in the other direction "Listen to to him bossing me around like some big shot" Hakami stated which made Saeko laugh "Don't worry about it, he's only trying to ensure our survival" she said.

When they got up to the third floor and near the door Saeko seen another zombie police officer she quickly stabbed him in his neck. Once the zombie was on the floor Miyonji and Kohta checked him "Oh, is this a rapid-fire MPSSFK? It's got a suppressor and everything! Three extra magazines too and an M92 Vertec handgun with two extra magazines" Kohta squealed. Alice hid behind Miyonji "Big brother Kohta looks like he's having fun" She said in a worried tone. Miyonji smiled "Everyone has to cope in their own way this is just Kohta's way" Miyonji explained. Kohta then handed Saeko the gun "You should use this Busujima I'll teach you how to use it later, Oh you can keep it on you leg" Saeko nodded and strapped it on.

Once they opened the door Mmiyonji looked around and found a suitcase. When he opened it Kohta eyes lit up "Whoa, An M1014 J.S.C.S A Benelli M4 super 90! This is a combat shotgun that's used by the U.S. Marines and the British army you should use this Komuro" He explained which made everyone look at him like he was crazy.

"What the? It's heavier than the Ithaca" Takashi said as he lifted the gun. " Maybe, so but it's more suitable for combat, it's gas operated so it should be a snap to use! All you need to do is put the shells in by pulling the bolt handle back like with the Ithaca" Kohta explained. What about all these other guns?" Runo asked Miyonji looked at him "Our current equipment is better. But we can use the ammo" he replied.

"Kohta I..Can...Use..This" Alice said in a ghost like voice as she turned on the flash light. Kohta fell to the floor in fear. Miyonji looked at Takagi "Hos is that working?" Miyonji asked. Takagi growled "How can I be such a genius and be so stupid at the same time!?" She shouted Miyonji raised his eyebrow "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"We should have looked for electric stuff that didn't have any electronic parts in them when were at the mall! Why didn't I realize that dry cell batteries would still work!? Damn it! I'm losing my edge I'm turning stupid!" She exclaimed. "Uh Saya!" Miyonji called out she growled and looked at him "What is it?" She asked in a angry tone. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Nobody's perfect so none of us are expecting you to think of everything" Miyonji informed.

Runo walked over to Kohta who was filling up a bag with handguns "Hirano why are you taking so many guns? Won't it be hard to carry all of those?" Runo asked. Kohta shook his head "I want us to be able to control our own fate" he responded.

Takashi then turned around and prepared himself "Alright let's get going! Saya where to next?" He asked. Takagi fixed her glasses "Miyamoto do you know where the communications office is?" She asked. Rei nodded "Top floor" She replied

They then ran up to the top floor with no zombies bothering them at all. Once they made it they stopped in front of the door "We may have cleaned the station out already but stay on alert" Takagi said. Everyone nodded and walked inside "Looks like everything's out in here too I don't think the police were prepared for an EMP" Kohta said. Alice pointed to a computer behind Kohta "That computer over there is on" She said. "MOVE IT!" Takagi yelled as she pushed Kohta out of the way and messed with the computer. "The J-Alert system is still working!" she exclaimed Takashi looked at Miyonji "The J-Alert system?" He asked Miyonji shrugged his shoulders. "J-Alert! Japan's nation wide emergency warning system! It's an Automated satellite-based system made to Alert and provide information to citizens in the case of emergencies like earthquakes or missiles strikes! It's E.M.P. -Proof!" Takagi explained. Where is it getting it's electricity? Is there a nearby power plant that's still working?" Shiko asked.

"Inconceivable! It's probably running on back up power. The machine's on alert so it must last pretty long. This was designed to be so simple that even a child could use it!" Takagi said as Alice smiled. "There's too much stuff in here that we don't care about. I can't find the search function!" She explained as she looked at Miyonji. Alice then observed a button on the computer and pressed it. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU STUPID MUNCHKIN!?" Takagi yelled. "I couldn't help it" Alice whined Miyonji patted her head and smiled "Yeah when you see a button it's your natural inclination to push it" he replied.

"Christ" Takagi said as she looked on the computer screen. "Nice going munchkin!" Takagi said as she patted Alice's head. "Saya?" Miyonji called out. "The SDF is implementing an evacuation of Tokonosu! You seen how bad things are around here the only choice they have is to get the survivors out of here!" She explained. Everyone then began to run down the stairs as she continue to talk. "The opertation is taking place for only several hours the afternoon of the day of tomorrow! They're stretched tight as it is so that's all they can manage!" She said. "Where are they doing it at?" Takashi asked.

"Shintoko third Elementary school" Takagi answered. "That's where Takashi's mother is suppose to be! Talk about luck" Miyonji said Rei then glared "Hold on what about my parents?" Rei asked Miyonji looked at her "If the police are involved in this Rei then I'm pretty sure he's there but let's check his office just to make sure" Miyonji stated Rei nodded and the group headed down the hall to the 'public safety division office.'

They opened the door to see a trashed room Notebooks and pens were on the ground. The trash can was knocked over and coffee was spilled everywhere. "There's no one here" She said in shock. "Saeko you and Soriejji keep on the look out in the hallway" Miyonji ordered, Saeko looked at him and nodded.

"Let's see if we can find anything Rei. Miyonji, Saya, Hirano you help too" Takashi said as he gave comfort to Rei who eyes were wide. Takagi and Alice ran to a computer but couldn't get it on "None of the computers are working" Takagi said. "No more buttons" Alice added.

Rei walked to her fathers desk and seen a photo of her and her mother. A tear came down from her eye which pissed Takashi off "Miyonji did you find anything?" Takashi asked Miyonji shook his head only a guide to helping survivors. But it was written in a hurry" Miyonji replied. Takashi then threw a computer on the ground in anger "Damn it where the hell is he!" Takashi exclaimed.

Alice then flipped over a board that had ***All surviviors to Shintoko Third Elementary school*** written on it and smiled "Is this something big brother?" She asked Rei smiled "That handwriting it's my dad's" she said.

"Thanks God! I'm so happy! Takashi my dad! My dad's alive!" She exclaimed as she hugged Takashi. Miyonji patted Alices head and smile "You deserve a reward if the world wasn't in chaos I'd buy something from the store just remind that I owe you when ever you want something" Miyonji said which made Alice jump in excitement. He then looked at Saya who was looking the other way "Saya?" he called out. "Don't worry I'm not gonna try to kill the mood this time" She replied. She then raised up her pistol and aimed it at Miyonji which made his eye's go wide "I haven't been bitten! Why are you aiming that at me?" he asked Takagi sighed "I haven't even fired this once because I don't want to make any loud noise. But even if I did I don't think I'd be much use! Lately I feel like I've been useless and I don't like it!" She explained as she put the gun down. Miyonji looked to the sighed and smirked "It's not like I can shoot much either though" Miyonji replied.

"You fight in you own way. You have that sword of yours! I've been watching you! That get your attention idiot!? I want to fight too! Like you do Miyonji, I'm sick of being the helpless girlfriend you have to protect all the time" She explained. Miyonji smiled and took the gun that he got from Kohta off his back and handed it to her "Then you should use this. If I'm not mistaken Kohta said the MP5 serious actually recouls shortly after the first shot has been fired. It should be perfect for aiming at close range. He said it's semi automatic so you won't have any trouble hitting your mark!" Miyonji explained. Takagi looked into his red eyes and gazed at him "Miyonji" she said in shock. "Don't rely to much on the silencer. The bullets aren't subsonic so they'll still make sound as you shoot and you'll still attract the attention of them" Miyonji added.

Takagi handed him the gun and smiled "You can hold onto that! But I'll kill ya if you lose it!" She said with a smile Miyonji smiled back. Alice stood in the middle of them and smiled at the two happy they were having a moment "Yes ma'am!" Miyonji replied. The two gazed into each others eyes until Takashi stepped in "Is the romantic scene over?" He asked Takagi's face turned red when she heard his comment. She looked at Miyonji and slapped him in the back of the head "Idiot I told you not to do that in front of people" She stated which made everyone laugh. Miyonji just rubbed his head and turned around "Well that was short lived" Miyonji whined as he walked away. Takagi smiled at him while he was looking happy that she fell in love with someone like him.

"Well we know that Rei's dad is at the school and my mom should be there too and the Evacuation is two days from now. We need to find Rei's mom but we need to lay low for the day so where can we go that's close to Rei's house?" Takashi asked.

Takagi then spoke "Miyonji's house of course you should know that yourself" She replied. Miyonji turned around and looked at them "I'm fine with it I'm pretty sure there's enough rooms for everyone" Miyonji stated "Do you live in a big house or something?" Runo asked. "You forget my father and Takagi's father are best friends they both work together so it's only natural my parents would be loaded with money too! Although my house is big, it's not as big as the Takagi mansion. But anyway if that's what we're going to do then let's get out of here" Miyonji said.

Before everyone could move Zero lifted up his leg and peed on Miyonji which made Miyonji lift up his leg "Whoa whoa are you nuts! Bad dog you sleep in the dog house tonight!" Miyonji yelled. "Bad Zero Big brother is not a pole" Alice added. Everyone started laughing.

Once the moment was over they left the police station and headed down the street "We should stop at the convenience store up ahead just in case if the food in your house went bad Miyonji" Takashi said Miyonji nodded and they continued to run.

Once they got inside the store it began to rain "We made it just in time" Alice said as she looked out the window and ate a candy bar. Miyonji smiled "Now don't eat to many of those little one you haven't eaten dinner yet" He said in a fatherly tone which made Shiko, Rei, Kohta and Takashi smile. Miyonji turned his head and noticed that Shizuka had a box of condoms in her hand which gave him an idea. "Shizuka can I have one of those condoms please?" Miyonji asked Shizuka blushed and smiled "What? You need one right now! Miyonji I'm sorry but you have Takagi and-" She started until Takagi interrupted her "Miyonji do I have to beat you!" She exclaimed as she balled up her fist "No! I didn't mean it in that way. I was going to use it to protect your gun I swear" He explained "Does rain affect the guns or something?" Takagi asked.

"The rain isn't a big problem but and a dirt could be If you want I could put it on for you" Miyonji said but Takagi shook her head and blushed "No I can do it myself" she replied. "Hey Miyonji what are condoms really suppose to be for?" Alice asked. Miyonji made an embarrassed expression and looked at Takagi who was being taught how to put on a condom by Shizuka. "Um well I-I've never used one myself" he said in a shamed tone. Alice smiled and pressed on "Why! How come you've never used one before? Why, Why?" she asked which made Miyonji's face go red as Takagi looked at him. He then noticed that everyone including Hakami looked at him awaiting his answer '_Why are they looking at me like that they know it's because if I asked Saya to have sex she'd commit murder_' Miyonji thought to himself. "We'll th-these are for adults and I'm not an a-adult yet" Miyonji explained as he held back his tears of shame.

Everyone grabbed their rain coats and umbrellas along with a bag of supplies and headed off to Miyonji's house. As they headed down the streets it seemed quiet nothing was happening. It looked like they were going to make to the house with no trouble until they were suddenly surrounded by zombies. "Dammit they blocked us in from the front and the back" Takashi said as he prepared himself. "Where the hell did they come from?" Hakami asked Miyonji looked at him "This is a residential area! They were here the whole time!" Miyonji responded.

"This is such a bother" Saeko called out Takashi then ran into a someone's back yard and started messing with the fence "Takashi what are you doing?" Rei asked. He smiled "This is Lady Tanaka's house! I remember me and Miyonji broke the fence when we were playing 007 in when we was in Elementary school but she said that it was already broken so she didn't get mad at us" Takashi explained which put a smile on Miyonji's face. "We can't enter so carelessly! There might be more of them behind the hedge" Runo pointed out. "We're just sitting ducks if we stay here we should climb on a wall or the roof so we can get a better view" Takagi insisted.

Alice then sped off on her bike "I'll go check it out" She said. "Wait Alice!" Miyonji called out but she had made up her mind. "There are two in the yard and there are some in the house" she pressed on the brakes but the bike slipped from the ground being wet. She fell off the bike which caused the zombies to turn around and dash towards her. Miyonji and Takagi quickly ran after her on instinct "Saya" he said as she nodded knowing what he was getting ready to say.

Miyonji dashed forward and slashed the first zombie two times cutting it in half. He then grabbed Zero and Alice and dashed behind Takagi who shot the second zombie in her boobs. "STUPID SEXIST BULLET!" Takagi yelled as she continued to shoot, missing the zombies vital spots. Miyonji was about to help until Takagi spoke "Don't even bother helping me! I'll get with my next shot" She said Miyonji smiled "I know you will because my girlfriends a genius" Miyonji stated which made Takahi smirk "Damn right...I'M THE SMARTEST GINUES EVER!" she yelled as she shot the zombie in the head making it fall tot he ground.

Saeko and Hakami soon ran passed her "You needn't shoot anything more" Saeko said as she and Hakami sliced up the last two. "That was awesome Saya" Miyonji praised. "Maybe, but now I'm soaking wet! If I get sick I'm gonna be so mad!" She exclaimed. Alice smiled at Takagi "Saya than-" she started until she was punched in the head by Takagi. She gave Takagi a sad look "I appreciate you trying to help out! But that's no excuse for carelessness! You always have to plan two steps ahead" Takagi scolded. Alice started to sniffle and tears appeared in her eyes as she looked at Miyonji for comfort but he shook his head "I'm not helping this time! Saya is right you should never be reckless you could have been killed just now Alice" He also scolded. Tears ran down Alice's face as the two she cared for the most scolded her " I just wanted to do like you guys I just wanted to help everyone" She said as she looked at Takagi and Miyonji.

Takagi and Miyonji looked at each other for moment then smiled and looked at her. They held their arms out which was telling her to come in for a hug. She ran to them and hugged them both at the same time "I'm sorry" Alice said. "Alice just be more careful next time" Takagi responded. Alice smiled and nodded "I will" she replied. Miyonji took off his coat and put it on Takagi shoulders which made her look at him. "Miyonji! You'll get sick if you-" she started but he cut her off "Right now you and Alice are my only two priority's I don't need you catching the flu or something don't worry I'll be fine" he stated which made her smile and nod. "See what I mean Takashi I told you those two were right for the job" Shiko stated Takashi nodded along with Rei.

"What are you guys talking about?' Miyonji asked. "Well we decided that Alice would be you and Takagi's responsibility I mean she's closer to you and Takagi then she is to any of us and after what we just seen I'm sure we was right" Takashi explained. Miyonji looked at Takagi who smiled and nodded along with Alice. Miyonji looked at Takashi and smiled "I guess that's how it's going to be then" Miyonji replied. "Oh how touching can we go now" Hakami said in an annoyed tone which made Saeko laugh.

"If we jump this fence Miyonji's house will be right down the street let's hurry over" Takashi ordered. Everyone nodded and did as they were told. Once they hoped the fence they headed down the streets they could see Miyonji's house up ahead.

"You make me go out and get the things you need and now you refuse to let me back in!? You'll rue the day you crossed Kiriko Miyamoto"

Everyone turned to see an older women that looked exactly like Rei "It's my mom!" Rei exclaimed "I'm glad she seems to be okay" Miyonji said as he smiled.

"We don't care get out of here or we'll shoot"

A man man said as he stuck his gun out from behind the barricade. Rei then ran up to her mom and hugged her completely ignoring the man.

"Rei it's you!" Kiriko said as she embraced her daughter. "Oh and Takashi, Miyonji, Saya and Shiko too" she added. They smiled at her "So what in the world was all that about? You know yelling will attract them right?" Takashi asked. "I was so mad I couldn't help it. I left to get food and some other things for these neighbors of yours Miyonji and now they won't let me back in. We were getting along really well at first. But everything went down the tubes after we lost power. They let some kids in earlier and now it seems like they've all united against me" Kiriko explained.

"Neigbors my ass I have a good mind to go in there and kick there-" Miyonji started until Takagi grabbed his shoulder "Remember what happened with Reyori let's not worry about them right now" She said Miyonji looked at her and nodded. "If you come along we can get away together" Takashi said which made Kiriko smiled "It almost sounds like you're asking em to elope with you" she teased. "But where are we going? If you don't have a clear idea of where we're headed then there's no point, we've got more than survival to worry about! Do you have any ideas?" she asked.

"The afternoon of the day after tomorrow the SDF is intiatinf some kind of evacuation from Shintoko Third Elementary. We saw at the east police Precinct that there's a J-Alert going on right now. I think that'll be our first and last chance at evacuation. We're going to spend the night at Miyonji place and tomorrow head over to the school" Takagi explained. Kiriko nodded and turned around "Two days from now S.D.F is Evacuating people from Shintoko third Elementary! We'll be staying in the Sueenji mansion tonight and be heading there tomorrow if anyone wants to, you're free to come with us!" Kiriko yelled out.

"You're lying! We don't trust you!"

Miyonji stepped forwards and spoke "Excuse me, I'm the son of the Sueenji family! It's true there's not much time so we're leaving tomorrow if you don't want to come then that's on you but you got until tomorrow" He announced. Kohta looked at Miyonji "So where is your house?" He asked, Takagi smiled "That's a stupid question when your standing in front of it" she said. Kohta turned around to see a big white house not as big as the Takagi's mansion but big it had a big front yard and back yard. Kohta eyes went wide along with Runo "I seen the house when we arrived but I didn't want to jump to conclusion and say it was his" Runo said. Alice looked at Miyonji "Wow it's big!" she said. Miyonji smiled "Well I don't about you guys but I'm sick of standing in this rain let's go inside" He stated as they all nodded and headed inside the house.

**Well there goes that chapter Chapter 14 will be out next week and just to let you know the rst of this story will be all me there no more manga left so now it's time to answer everyones question how will I be able to continue this without the manga you'll see I have plans :) this story is FAAAAAAAAR from over**


	14. Chapter 14: Time To Relax

**Well it's time for chapter 14 sorry I'm so late with it I been busy but let's get to it.**

**HighSchool Of The Dead**

**Path Of Carnage**

**Chapter 14: Time To Relax**

The Group walked into the house which was pretty big crystal chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling. The walls were Vanilla looking color along with the shiny floor and stairs. The place looked so clean like it was never touched everything seemed to sparkle showing that no one had entered the house till now. The stairs that led to the bedrooms were 25 steps high. Beyond the entryway was the living room the walls were white as well as the floor. A plasma TV was sitting in front of a big couch on a TV stand The stand and the TV was Silver. Beyond that was the Kitchen which was also colored white they had a Black pantry set with a silver refrigerator and freezer. The kitchen was big and very clean as if it was never used. In the back yard there was a big pool with grills and tables set up . Everyone looked around in amazement "Wow! This place is amazing!" Shizuka squealed. Miyonji just sighed and smiled "This is amazing your house is so big!" Runo added.

Miyonji shook his head "Saya's home is bigger then mines you guys know that" he replied. Alice then walked into the room and looked at a few pictures that had a boy with who looked to be the same age as her with black eyes and black hair he looked like Miyonji besides the hair. "Big brother who is this?" Alice asked Miyonji smiled and looked at her not having to look at the pictures "That's my brother Yuka" he replied smiling. Alice gazed at the picture as if she had fallen in love along with Shizuka and Kiriko. Miyonji just put his hand to his face and shook his head which made Takagi look at him "What's wrong?" she asked. Takashi just laughed "It's probably because Yuka is long gone from this world and he still has the power to capture peoples hearts even when he's gone" Takashi said.

Takagi laughed "Yuka is so adorable women will always love him" she stated. Kohta looked at Takashi "I'll be on guard duty first" he said. Takashi nodded "Yeah but we need to get the rooms situated I guess we can go in twos like last time" he suggested. Shiko stepped forward and spoke "I'm pretty sure we know the line up your most most likely gonna be by yourself seeing as Rei will most likely be with her mother, Takagi, Alice and Miyonji will room together. Hakami with Saeko, Runo with Shizuka and Kohta with me! Am I right?" she asked. Miyonji nodded and looked at Takashi and smiled "She's already ahead of us man."

Once everyone settled in Alice walked up the stairs and into a room that had a lot of toys in boxes. She looked at the dresser that had a picture of Yuka on top. She figured that this had to be his room. She went a grabbed a couple toys and sat on his bed.

Meanwhile in Miyonji's room Saya walked inside and looked around "Still the same as always" she said as she seen a few clothes on the floor. She picked them up and put them in his laundry basket "Honestly what are you going to do when I'm not around?"

Miyonji smiled and grabbed her waist "I'm going to have to make sure that you'll always be around" He replied. She smirked and then looked at his dresser, he had a picture of the two of them kissing her arms was wrapped around his neck while his arms were around his waist the two seemed to be sharing a passionate kiss "You kept picture even after we had split apart" she said Miyonji nodded "It was the only thing I had of you besides your clothes" Miyonji replied.

"So then my clothes is still in your dresser?" She asked Miyonji nodded which made her smile. "It got lonely here a few days before all this chaos happened" he said. Takagi turned around to look at him "Why do you say that?" she asked. Miyonji looked to ground "My parents were on vacation and I was here by myself Yuka's gone so I had no one to keep me company. I couldn't ask Takashi to come over because he was going through his own problems" Miyonji explained as he sat down on the end of the bed. Takagi smiled and walked over to him and sat next to him kissing his lips "Well you don't have to go through that anymore I'm not going anywhere" Miyonji smiled and kissed her lips again making it a passionate kiss. The two leaned down on the bed and continued to kiss, his tongue meeting hers. As any boy would Miyonji had started to get excited and on instinct started to fondle her breast which would cause Takagi to let out a small moan.

Miyonji quickly realized what he was doing and sat up "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Saya I didn't mean to do that. Please just don't hit me I won't do it again!" he begged as he held his hands up in fear. "What 're you apologizing for why would I hit you over that?" she asked. Miyonji looked down "Well I-I mean I've never did that to you before and I-I don't know how you feel about things like that" He stuttered obviously scared. Takagi gently grabbed his face so he would look at her "If I thought you was crossing boundaries I didn't want you to cross I would have stopped you and told you" She responded. "Saya" is all Miyonji could say as the two looked into each others eyes and was beginning to lean for another kiss until Alice opened the door with excitement. "Big sister look what I found!" Miyonji and Takagi both looked at Alice who had a portable DVD player in her hand. The screen was on with the DVD logo on it which made Miyonji's eyes get wide "How is that working?" He asked. "It might be because it works on batteries but the chip inside of it should have been destroyed. Munchkin where did you find this?" Takagi asked.

Alice smiled "I found it in a box under Yuka's bed" She said. Takagi nodded "It somehow was protected how that's possible I don't know but it happened so I guess we'll be able to watch a few movies to pass the time" She said knowing it was only 5 in the afternoon. "What was you guys doing in here?" Alice asked with a smile curious as always. Miyonji's face turned bright red "Nothing we were just talking" he said as he looked down. Alice smiled "But why is your face red?" She asked as she got closer to him. This caused Takagi to snicker quietly "Big brother...you were being naughty wasn't you?" She asked which made Takagi's eyes go wide did she know what they were doing? "My daddy would always hold his head down like you when got yelled at by mommy" Alice explained.

Miyonji sighed in relief glad she didn't think anything bad because he would sure hear it from Takagi later "Sorry for being naughty" He said. Alice patted him on the head and smiled "Good boy" She said which made Takagi laugh out loud.

30 minutes later everybody gathered in the living room. Miyonji sat the DVD player on a table it was big so everyone would be able to see. "Miyonji we want to watch this!" Shiko stated as she handed him the DVD. When he seen the title he shook his head "No way!" He replied. "Why not?" She asked.

"Because this is that School concert we had I want to see myself sing" Miyonji stated which made Alice eyes light up "You sing! I want to hear big brother please!" Alice gave him the puppy dog eyes. Miyonji sighed and nodded.; "Looks like there's another person Miyonji can't resist" Runo said which made Shizuka laugh "I taught her well" Takagi said. "The school concert I missed that I remember you asked me to go because he was singing right Rei?" Kiriko asked. Rei nodded "Yeah but you and dad were busy it was the best he was amazing that day" Rei informed which made Miyonji face turn red. "Come on I wasn't that good" he replied.

"Well then we'll see what everyone thinks when we watch it" Shiko said as she slipped in the disk and pressed play. Everyone sat back on the couch and floor preparing to enjoy the concert. Alice snuggled between Miyonji and Takagi getting comfortable. The movie than began to play and the first thing they saw was the stage tot he schools auditorium.

"_My son is about to go hard that's what he do he learned from his daddy" _

Miyonji put his hand to his face in embarrassment as everyone laughed at his fathers comment. "Wow Kento was very enthusiastic that day" Takagi said. Kiriko laughed "He's always been that way Kento loves his kids with all of his heart Miyonji was his first so of course he would be proud that his son is popular. Not that many kids who come from rich families get as many friends as Miyonji had in school" Kiriko explained.

"_Honey stop it you're going to embarrass him and you know you'll never hear the end of it from him if you do" The camera turned to show Hinata's face. "Big Brother is the best" The camera then turned to show little Yuka sitting in his seat next to his mother._

"Look at my little handsome man" Takagi squealed which caused Miyonji to look in the ceiling and roll his eyes '_I swear sometimes you can be so unfair Yuka always trying to capture my girls heart_' Miyonji thought to himself with a smile.

_'You're future husband is about to sing this will actually be my first time hearing him' Yuriko said as the camera turned to look at she was sitting next to Souichiro who was awaiting Miyonji to come on stage. "M-My husband? Why would I marry an idiot?" Takagi asked in shock, she then blushed and looked at the stage._

Miyonji would snicker as he heard that comment "Looks like I'm not the only one who got embarrassed. "She always did consider you to be her son in law Miyonji" Kiriko stated.

"_Ladies and gentlemen are you ready for the last performance of today's concert...If you are then please give it up for our own...Black Rose" The principal announced. Once he left the stage the music began to play and everyone started to cheer as the stage lights turned blue. _

"_Everybody are you ready?"_

_Miyonji's voice came from behind the curtain. The girls started to cheer as they heard his voice! The music began to play as the curtains started to open to reveal Miyonji Black jeans with blacks shoes. He was also wearing a white shirt and a black leather jacket. _

"_You know I have to be honest... It's like for the first time in my life, My pride is not a problem...I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid to tell you girl. That I love you.. Believe that! And if I cant have you, I don't know what I'm going to do...Listen to me" Miyonji spoke he then began to sing._

"_So many people never find the one  
That's why I really wanna tell you something'  
I really think this is it for me  
I really think you're the one I need  
Cause baby I done had 'em all  
I don't want nobody but you  
Oh darling'  
Baby let me break it down  
See, we living' in a lonely world  
Ain't you tired of the running' 'round?  
Don't you wanna be my only girl?  
Baby can I be the one to call  
When you're tired of the lies  
And the truth is all you wanna hear  
Only if you swear" Miyonji sung as the rest of the band and the girls started to sing along as the chorus came indicating that they knew the song he was singing._

Hakami stood up from the couch and began to walk out of the living room "Hakami where are you going?" Saeko asked Hakami just kept looking forward to our room I'm not really interested in seeing Sueenji sing" He replied as he then left the room. Everyone looked at Saeko who sighed "I'll be back" she told them as she also left the room heading after Hakami. Everyone then looked back at the screen to continue watching the movie.

"Baby, here I am (here I am)  
I'm your man (I'm your man)  
I came with everything you needed  
You and me undefeated,  
Till the end of time  
One mind, one heart, one love  
All you gotta do is,  
Take my hand (take my hand)  
We will stand (we will stand)  
This was made to last forever,  
So lets say it together for the rest of time  
One mind, one heart, one love" Everyone sung.

Everyone started to laugh at Miyonji's father Kento who was trying to sing along but was sounding horrible.

_Miyonji then continued to the second verse he eyes shifted to look at Takagi who was blushing. He smiled seeing how red her face was  
_

"_Ohh, Listen baby  
I'll give you all I'm worth  
From my head down to my shoes  
And girl if we gone work,  
Then I need the same from you  
I know that so many other dudes cheat  
But so many dudes ain't me  
Give me my pick of any dime  
And I'll pick you girl every time  
I just wanna break it down  
See, we living' in a lonely world  
Aint you tired of the running' around?  
Don't you wanna be my only girl?  
Baby can I be the one to call  
When you're tired of the lies  
And the truth is all you wanna hear  
If you swear" He sung as everyone then chimed in to join him in the chorus again._

"Baby, here I am (here I am)  
I'm your man (I'm your man)  
I came with everything you needed  
You and me undefeated,  
Till the end of time  
One mind, one heart, one love  
All you gotta do is,  
Take my hand (take my hand)  
We will stand (we will stand)  
This was made to last forever,  
So lets say it together for the rest of time  
One mind, one heart, one love" Miyonji smiled and looked at the crowd who were screaming there heads off Miyonji was very popular amongst the school for his Kendo skills and looks but also for his singing. Morita smiled as he continued to play the guitar 'This guy is going to bring us to fame I can see it' he thought to himself. Miyonji put the microphone to his mouth and began to sing again.

"Ohh, Love is hard to find  
But love is one of a kind  
And I got mind  
So if you got yours,  
Then you know what your living' for  
This goes out to all my lovers tonight  
And if you listening' to my groove,  
And your baby's next to you  
Tell 'em  
'(You are all I need and I'll never let go)'  
(You are all I need and I'll never let go)  
I'll Never let go of you!" Miyonji sung this part with passion Takagi could feel it. It was as if he was telling her she was one of a kind and that he had found the love of his life Everyone sung the chorus with him one last time.

"_And here I am (here I am)  
I'm your man (I'm your man)  
I came with everything you needed  
You and me undefeated,  
Till the end of time  
One mind, one heart, one love  
All you gotta do is,  
Take my hand (take my hand)  
We will stand (we will stand)  
This was made to last forever,  
So lets say it together for the rest of time  
One mind, one heart, one love  
Ohh ohh ohh ohh, oh yeah  
(You are all I need and I'll never let go)  
Ohh, Love  
Love, love  
Tell 'em  
You are all I need and I'll never let go (Let go)" _

_Miyonji then heard everyone clap as the music began to stop. It was magical to him he never thought he would ever do something like this. He then smiled "Alright I got one more song for you guys you ready?" He asked the people cheered awaiting the next song. _

_The music then began to play "I can't really explain what it is she does! But um, whatever it is, It's um, simply amazing" Miyonji said as everyone cheered knowing what song he was about to sing._

"Her head is on my chest, sun comes rolling in  
We're lost in these covers, and all I feel is skin  
I slowly kiss your face, beautiful in every way, you are (you are)  
See I'm a man that don't believe in much  
But I'll be damned, if I don't believe in us  
And how we play a fight up in the bathroom  
Next thing you know I'm making love to you  
Girl, promise me you'll never change" Everyone then began to sing along with him when the chorus started.

"She ain't perfect, but she's worth it  
Every breath I breathe, for the life of me  
And I know I might not deserve it  
But she loves me, and it's simply amazing (you are),  
Simply amazing (you are), simply amazing (you are)  
And she loves me, and it's simply amazing, amaze-amazing"

Alice looked at Miyonji with amazement she couldn't believe that he had such a talent he was good in fighting but never did she think he was good in singing.

"The girl's a work of art, and I can't help but stare  
With a smile like the sunset, and the ocean is her hair  
Ooohhh what she do ain't fair ooooohhh  
She know me better, than I know myself, mhmmm  
See I'm a man, that don't believe in much  
But I'll be damned if I don't believe in us  
Like when I said I loved you for the first time  
And the tears dropped from your eyes  
Girl, don't you ever change" Miyonji then headed back into the chorus holding the mic out so he could let everyone sing the chorus for him, giving his voice a break.

"_Cause she ain't perfect, but she's worth it  
Every breath I breathe for the life of me  
And I know I might not deserve it  
But she loves me, and it's simply amazing (you are)  
Simply amazing (you are), simply amazing (you are)  
And she loves me" Miyonji then out the mic back to his mouth and sung once more._

"There is nothing, in this world  
That can keep me away from you  
And there's nobody who could ever compare to you  
Ooohhhhh  
She ain't perfect (no she ain't), but she's worth it (I'm telling you she is)  
Every breath I breathe, for the life of me  
And I know I might not deserve it  
But she loves me and it's simply amazing (you are)  
Simply amazing (you are), simply amazing (you are)  
And she loves me, and it's simply amazing"

_The crowd cheered as he took a bow everyone loved his performance. Yuka ran down to the stage and hugged his brother which put a smile on everyone's face._

Meanwhile Hakami was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. Saeko then walked into the room and smiled "You'll never change" She chuckled. "I don't need to change" He replied frankly. Saeko sat on the bed and looked into his eyes "Hakami I understand that you don't like to let a lot of people in but if you continue to keep your self in solitude your going to snap just like Sueenji did" Saeko said.

Hakami shook his head "I snapped along time ago" He replied. Saeko knew that he was referring to the time he had beat his father half to death. She sighed "Well then it's up to me to make sure it doesn't get worse" She said. Hakami closed his eyes "And how are you going to do that?" He asked. Saeko smiled and leaned down slowly, she pressed her soft lips on his letting her lounge slip into his mouth and meet his. She then began to place her hand where his member was and stroke it slowly. Hakami raised his hand and started to slowly massage her breast. He rolled her over to where she was laying on her back and slowly began to take of her shirt revealing her black bra. The two began to share another kiss as he then removed her bra reviling her big soft breast. He leaned in once more to kiss her as he prepared to make love to Saeko something she had been longing for.

Everybody was finished watching the movie and headed into the kitchen letting Alice watch a cartoon movie that Yuka had in his room on the DVD player. They were all eating ham sandwiches seeing as the stove and fridge wasn't working "Miyonji I never knew you could sing so well" Shizuka said Miyonji just sighed "Yeah but that's in the past I don't think I'll ever go back to that life again" He said as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

Later that day it was now 6 in the evening and knock was heard on the door. Everybody looked at the door and raised an eyebrow "Who the hell could that be?" Runo asked Takashi sighed and walked to the door keeping his hand on his sword just in case he needed to use it. Once he opened it he seen a girl with short light orange hair that was standing beside Tsunoda and his group. "Miku and Tsunoda what the hell do you guys want?" Takashi asked in an annoyed tone.

"Where's Sueenji? we have business with him" Tsunoda stated. Before Takashi could reply Miyonji, Takagi and Alice were coming down the stairs talking. Alice had a picture in her hand and was smiling and laughing as she looked at it. Miku soon dashed into the room and jumped on Miyonji hugging him tightly and blushing "Miyonji it's been too long I've missed you" She squealed. Miyonji was shocked and uncomfortable trying to get out of her hug. "What the hell Miku get off me" He said in annoyance.

He turned to see Takagi and Alice's face they didn't seem pleased with the sight he gritted his teeth and used full force to push the girl off. Miku fell to the floor and looked up at Miyonji "That was mean" She whined. "It's disrespectful to go hugging someones boyfriend" Miyonji stated. Miku raised her eyebrow "Boyfriend? But from what I remember you were single unless..." She then looked down to see Alice holding Miyonji's arm. "Oh my! I didn't think you were into little kids" she said. Miyonji's eyes widened as he heard that comment, his expression soon turned to anger "I mean Saya you idiot don't act dumb" Miyonji stated. "Oh no Miyonji that will not do you know she can't make you a man like I can! I can show you things that shrimp wouldn't have the guts too" Miku sad frankly. Takagi shook her "Slut" she muttered. This made Miyonji chuckle a little "Come with us Miyonji you know you don't belong with these people you belong with me Tsunoda and the others" Miku said.

"She's right Miyonji" Tsunoda called out which made everyone look at him "You know that you're better off coming with us I mean it would be a good move for you too because we all know that your still a virgin!" He exclaimed with a smirk. Everyone looked at Miyonji who was shocked Alice looked at him "Big brother what's a virgin?" She asked. Miyonji gritted his teeth "I swear Tsunoda if you say one more thing I'm going to kill I swear it...and Alice don't worry about what it means your still young when you grow up school will teach you all about that okay?" he asked she smiled and nodded.

"Come on Miyonji come with us because if you don't you'll be a virgin for the rest of your life you could be very useful to our group we need you" Miku said. Miyonji glared "The rest of my life huh? Well if that's the case then so be it I'll be one for the rest of my life all I need is Saya in my life all the other stuff doesn't matter to me" He stated but Miku put her hand up "Stop right there, You say this now but that's not what you were saying when you were kissing me in the school!" she shouted. Everyone gasped and looked at Miyonji "Miyonji how could you!" Rei yelled which made him growl "Shut up Rei you know damn well that's not true I don't fall for sluts" Miyonji stated which made Miku laugh and hold up a picture.

"Maybe this will jog your memory" She said as she should a picture of the two of them kissing. She had her arms wrapped around his neck while he had his arms around her waist. "So Sueenji how do you explain that? Looks like someones going to be sleeping in the dog house for awhile" Tsunoda laughed. Miyonji was speechless "There's no way I would never" He said in complete shock. "Big brother is it true?" Alice asked but Miyonji didn't answer. "Wait a minute! That picture looks familiar" Takashi said as he got a better look at it. "It should! Seeing as your the one that took it" Takagi said with a smile. Miyonji looked at her "Saya?" Takagi took the picture Alice had in her hands and held it up, it was the picture of she and Miyonji kissing. "The picture that the slutty whore has is a fake" Takagi said.

Shiko looked at it and nodded "She's right if I remember correctly that picture was the picture me and Takashi took when you guys thought you were alone" She laughed. "So that means the picture was edited they took Takagi out and put Miku in it instead" Kohta explained. "That's low even for you guys" Runo stated. "These are the same kids that pinned the neighbors against me which is why I couldn't get back inside when you guys showed up" Kiriko explained. "They must of gotten the picture some how but I only have one copy so how in the hell did you get it?" Miyonji asked.

"Me and Tsunoda might have gotten it out of your locker a year ago when you were in class" Miku said with a smile. Miyonji only smirked and shook his head "Alice cover your eyes! Rei, Shiko, Saya you mind kicking this girls ass while I handle Tsunoda? I've had enough of these clowns" Miyonji stated. Rei smirked along with Shiko and Saya. Kiriko stepped forward "I'll also join this fight" She said as Miku and Tsunoda showed fear.

They soon ran off not wanting to fight any of them. "Cowards they're quick to start trouble but run away when things get serious" Miyonji said as he crossed his arms. "Miyonji that's the first times I've ever seen you scared and nervous like you was a few minutes ago" Shiko teased. "I wasn't scared" he replied but Kiriko laughed "I saw the look as well you thought Alice and Takagi was going to kick the crap out of you" She added which made Miyonji sigh knowing she was right.

Later that night everyone was preparing for bed Kiriko sat on the bed and looked at Rei who was looking in a mirror "Takashi is as cute as always" She stated which made Rei blush. Why would you say that" she said which made Kiriko smile "By the way what happened to that other guy you was with shouldn't he be here with you?" She asked Rei looked down "He's dead he was bitten" Rei replied.

"I'm sorry to hear it" Kiriko said. She then looked at the ceiling "Did you ever try to make up with Takashi?" Rei nodded with a sad expression "I did but he says he doesn't know if I'm being honest with him" She explained.

"Well of course he would feel that way Rei you left him for one of his friends" Kiriko stated which made Rei a little angry "I only left because he was clueless on how I felt" she replied. Kiriko sighed "I'm saying you can't expect him to just jump back in a relationship with you by now I'm pretty sure he feels like a rebound think about it, you was not thinking about him in the least until that other boy died now that he's gone you're all about Takashi now!" Kiriko exclaimed which left Rei speechless.

Kiriko then stood up and walked over to Rei and put her hand on her shoulder "I'm pretty sure you two will get back together! He's just going to need time all you have to do is be there for him until that time comes" Kiriko explained. Rei Smiled and hugged her mother happy that she was able to speak to her mother again.

The next day Miyonji was sitting outside waiting for the group to prepare to leave. He was looking into the sky smiling until Hakami came out side and sat next to him not saying a word and looking to the sky. "What is it?" Miyionji asked. "You were exposed of being a virgin in front of everyone" Hakami stated frankly. Miyonji just smirked and closed his eyes "Whatever it doesn't bother me" He responded.

Hakami just shook his head "Well in a minute it will" Miyonji raised his eyebrow "What are you talking about?" he asked Hakami just stood up and began to walk off "Let's just say you been in a relationship for 2 years and still haven't sealed the deal as for me it only took one night with no strings attached" Hakami said as he walked off. "But we been busy so when could you have...WAIT A MINUTE" Miyonji said as he stood up finally realizing what he meant. "Soriejji get back here..explain yourself" He yelled. "Get lost" Hakami said as he continued to walk off. Saeko blushed as she was listening from behind the door "Big mouth! You just had to strike his pride didn't you" she muttered to herself as she then headed back to to talk to the girls.

**Well there's that chapter hope you liked it next chapter will be longer**


	15. Chapter 15: Devastated

**Gonna do a double issue seeing as I posted late sorry I just been really really busy but I'm here so let's get this story started**

**HighSchool Of The Dead **

**Path Of Carnage**

**Chapter 15: Devastated**

"Are we ready to go" Kiriko asked as they all stood outside. Everyone nodded and began to walk off Alice got on her bike and started to ride smiling at Miyonji. Takagi looked to her side to see Miyonji glaring at Hakami who wasn't paying him any attention. "What he do this time?" She asked Miyonji just glared and closed his eyes as they continued to walk. "Nothing it's not important" he replied. She just shrugged it off not trying to pry it out of him "Okay if you say so" She replied.

"How long do you think it will take us to get there?" Saeko asked. Takashi looked at her "If we move quickly it should be no more then 30 minutes but that's if we don't run into any of them on the way there" He explained. As soon as he said that as if on cue two zombies had appeared which brought joy to Hakami. He quickly dashed forward and sliced off the zombies heads and sheathed his swords as if it were nothing. The group headed down the road making sure to be on their guard.

There wasn't many zombies after them it seemed like the walk to the Elementary school would be easy. Kohta looked around and smiled "I can't believe it we only seen two zombies and that was it" He stated. Shiko smiled "Well isn't that a good thing I mean after all we are trying to get to the school with no problem this is good for us" She replied.

When they had finally reached their destination Police cars were parked in front of the school the shined down showing the tall building. "So we finally made it" Miyonji said as they walked towards the school. An officer showed them inside, once they got in they looked around the school hallway.

"Takashi, Rei!"

Everyone turned to see a woman with long black hair that went down to her back. She had blue eyes and her skin color was the same as Rei's. "Mother" Takashi stated which made everyone smile. She hugged Takashi and smiled at Rei "Did you look after him while I was away?" She asked Rei smiled and nodded. She then looked at Miyonji and smiled "Miyonji it's been too long how have you been?" she asked Miyonji smiled. "I've been fine Mrs. Komuro" He replied. She then looked at Takagi "It's been awhile Saya have you and Miyonji made up yet?" She asked. Takagi nodded and smiled "Yeah we did although it's tougher then it was before to look after him" she stated. Miyonji gave her an annoyed look "You make it sound like your baby sitting me or something" Miyonji pouted. "I might as well be with everything you've put me through" Takagi replied.

"Rei is that you?"

Rei turned around to see a man with black spiky hair that went to his shoulders he looked to be 40 he had the same skin color as Rei's mom and had hazel eyes. He was wearing a police uniform "Daddy" she squealed as she hugged her father who smiled and looked at her. "I'm so glad you're alright" He said.

Rei had tears coming down her face as she tightly hugged her father "Tadashi so you were here this whole time?" Kiriko asked. Tadashi smiled and nodded "The police station wasn't safe especially when we had to hold an inmate there" he explained which made everyone look down to the ground. Tadashi at Rei and raised an eyebrow "What's wrong Rei?" He asked. She looked at Miyonji and then back at her father "That inmate is dead now" she replied. Kiriko looked at Rei "How would you know that?" she asked.

"Yeah I'd like to know that myself"

Everyone turned to see Takagi and Miyonji's parents walking towards them "Mom, daddy! You guys are alright!" Takagi exclaimed. "How do you know that the man is dead?" Souichiro asked knowing exactly who was at the police station. "Rei if you know something please let us know" Kento added.

"It's because I killed him!"

Everyone looked at Miyonji with a shock expression. "M-Miyonji" Hinata gasped. "But Reyori was watched by officers there's no way they would let you do something like that" Tadashi explained. "Unless they were already dead when I got there" He replied. "Miyonji I know he killed your brother and you swore revenge but I thought that getting Saya back would have changed your mind on that" Kento scolded his son. Hinata walked over to Miyonji and slapped him across the face making his head turn he looked at her with a angry expression. "Miyonji Takato Sueenji I did not raise you to be a murder how could you do something so horrible I know you had to kill a few walking dead people but to take a living person's life is unacceptable" She scolded. Miyonji didn't say a word he only put his head down and looked at the floor. His mother was the only person besides Takagi who could put fear in his heart.

"But Miyonji had no choice" Takagi said. Hinata looked at Takagi waiting for an explanation. "That man was a lunatic he was going to kill me if Miyonji didn't do what he did! Miyonji wasn't going to kill him at first but the guy was saying things about Yuka that was unforgivable" Takagi explained as she then thought about that moment.

**(Flash Back)**

_Takagi was in shock she couldn't believe it, Miyonji was standing face to face with Yuka's murder. Miyonji let go of Reyori's collar and pulled out the pistol he had strapped to his belt. "You got ten seconds to start talking. Tell me why you killed my brother right now, or I'm gonna blow your fucking brains all over this room!" Miyonji ordered as he grabbed a chair and sat down in front of Reyori and pointed the gun. "You don't got the guts!" Reyori mocked. Miyonji put his finger to the trigger "Saya cover Alice's eyes now" Miyonji said in a dark tone which scared Takagi for the first time in her life since she's been with him. "Miyonji don't!" Takashi exclaimed. Hakami stepped forward "Sueenji if this is the guy that killed your brother then handle your business, your hesitating, do to him what he did to your brother..embrace the hate" Hakami said which made Rei glare at him "Are you kidding me? You're really encouraging him to kill this guy" Rei said. Hakami ignored her and awaited to see what Miyonji was going to do. "You really want to know why? It's because I enjoy seeing people suffer especially the people that take things from me" Reyori said._

_Miyonji gritted his teeth "You killed my brother over fucking jealousy!" Miyonji exclaimed. "You got it all wrong I didn't kill him because I was jealous as you may know I had a wife and kid I just wanted to make Kento and Souichiro suffer it was long over due. My original plan was to take out Souichiro and Kento's oldest children but I heard that Kento's first child was part of the Kendo nationals I knew you would be to smart so I went after an easier target. At that point I started to wonder if I should just go after Souichiro's child first but instead I did my research and found out that Kento had another son...Yuka Sueenji he went to the same school as my son! So on the day that my son was sick I went to the school and walked into the classroom and shot the teacher in the shoulder. Once I got the teacher out of the way I walked to your brother and put the pistol to his head" Reyori paused for a moment as he noticed that Miyonji was breathing heavy. "I seen tears coming from his eyes as he said two simple words...Big..Brother" Reyori explained. Miyonji started to breathe harder as his eyes went wide it was like he was having a panic attack. _

"_Miyonji don't give in to it, killing him won't make things better two wrong don't make a right it's not worth it" Takashi said. Takagi was still in shock but she was aware of what was being said she knew Takashi was right but couldn't find the strength to speak. "It seems as though he expected you too come rushing in and save him but we both know that didn't happen. When I pulled the trigger and blew his brains all over the walls it was pure joy! You can't imagine the pleasure it was to get Kento back for what he did" Reyori said as he smirked Miyonji went wide eyed when he heard the last comment he couldn't believe what this guy was saying. He couldn't believe that this man actually enjoyed killing his brother. Reyori then gazed at Takagi who was looking at Miyonji "She's the spitting image of Yuriko the resemblance is uncanny don't you think little Miyonji? I'll let you in on a little secret, I only turned myself in because I knew getting to her wouldn't be easy. So why not let you all suffer by turning myself in? Crushing your dreams of getting revenge. But if I did get to her I would have grabbed her by her pretty little pink hair and shoved something big inside of her mouth and I'm not talking about a gun! I would have had my way with that bitch over there and then after...I would have cut her up and sent the parts to her fathers door step" Reyori then laughed sadistically._

"_This guys a fucking creep!" Runo said as he covered Alice's ears. Miyonji continued to shake he slowly turned his head to look at Takagi who had nothing but fear in her eyes this made Miyonji expression change he was breathing heavy as he gritted his teeth. Hakami noticed the anger on his face 'Now what are you going to do Sueenji' Hakami thought to himself. Miyonji then flipped the pistol in his hand to where he was holding the barrel of the gun in his hand. He quickly turned around and pistol whipped Reyori across his face making blood come out of his mouth as he hit the ground. Miyonji stood up and kicked the chair out of the way and got on top of Reyori._

_Miyonji started hitting Reyori with the pistol hard on the back of his head. Everyone watched as Miyonji was bashing his head in. Blood started to spray out of Reyori's head like a sprinkler but Miyonji was still hitting him. Kohta, Runo and Takashi rushed over to Miyonji and tried to stop him "Miyonji he's dead...he's dead... STOP!" Takashi yelled as they finally pulled him off of Reyori. Miyonji then looked at Reyori who was now dead and a sadistic look appeared on his face as he then pushed Takashi away and went back to Reyori and started hitting him with the gun again. Rei looked at Takagi and Alice who couldn't believe there eyes._

_**(End Of Flash Back)**_

Kento, Souichiro and Tadashi looked at each other while Hinata looked at Takagi she knew she was telling the truth by the hurt in her eyes. She sighed and then looked at her son "Did you have to bash his head in you couldn't think of something less graphic for god sakes Alice was watching!" She exclaimed but Miyonji said nothing "But I guess it couldn't be helped you were protecting the ones you love so I'm not angry" Miyonji looked up at his mother to see her smiling. Miyonji smiled back and nodded "Thanks mom" He replied.

"So how are going to do this? there's a lot of people here and they are all not going to fit into one Vehicle" Takashi asked. "They'll be sending three jets at a time you guys will be boarding the first three that I'm going to make sure of" Tadashi informed. While they spoke Alice had noticed a device that was attached to the wall beside her it had a sighed that said fire alarm. Her eyes sparkled she couldn't help her self she had to push it to see what it would do. She walked over to it and lifted her arm preparing to press the button.

"Alice!"

She flinched as she heard Miyonji's voice she turned to see that everyone was looking at her "Don't do it I know it's a habit but I'm saying no" he said in a parental tone. "Didn't we just have a talk yesterday about being reckless" Takagi scolded. Alice put her head down "Sorry" she muttered as she walked back over to Miyonji.

Everyone smiled "Looks like Miyonji has become quite the parent" Kiriko teased. Miyonji rolled his eyes and smiled "Not even close I just don't want her getting into trouble. Me and Takashi did that when we were kids and it got us in loads of trouble I don't even want to talk about what happened when I got home" Miyonji explained. "Your mother spanked you that's what happened" Kento laughed. Miyonji glared at him and looked away.

"Well it's been awhile Komuro and Sueenji"

Takashi and Miyonji looked to see Imamura and Morita standing behind them "You guys are alright!" Takashi exclaimed. Miyonji put his hands in his pockets and smirked "Glad to see you guys made it out of that school alive" He added.

Morita then grabbed on to Takashi "It was horrible walking dead people were chasing us I had to hit one in the head it was terrible" He whined. Takashi just sighed "Okay, Okay I get it can you let go your messing up my jacket" Takashi replied.

When Morita let go he looked behind Miyonji to see someone he was all to familiar with. His eyes turned into hearts when he caught sight of Takagi he ran over to her and smiled trying to act as cool as he could. "Hey there Saya it's been awhile" He said in a smooth voice. Miyonji and Alice raised an eyebrow as they heard this and watched on. Takagi looked at him with a confused look "Do I know you? And where do you come off calling me Saya moron" She stated frankly which broke Morita in half. "You mean you don't recognize me? I've asked you like seven times and you ignored me I would have thought you would have remembered my name" he whined.

"If I ignored you then that means I could care less what your name is" She said harshly. Miyonji just looked away not trying to get involved. Morita ran over to Miyonji "How did you do it? How did you make her like you?" He asked Miyonji smiled "I've been friends with her since kids it's all about the approach but besides all that why are you trying to date my girlfriend?" Miyonji asked.

Morita was shocked and speechless for a moment "You're telling me that you guys are back together?" He asked Miyonji nodded to his question. "That's right" Morita had tears coming out of his eyes which made Takashi laugh "Miyonji you're no fair! Learn to share" He said. Miyonji gave him an annoyed look "What do you mean learn to share? I'm not sharing my girlfriend with anyone get over it" Miyonji replied which made Morita whine.

Meanwhile Imamura had his eyes on Shizuka he was love struck. "Oh my god look at the missiles on her and having her hair in a ponytail makes her even sexier I can't take it I gotta have her" He squealed to himself. Takashi just shook his head "These guys will never change" He stated.

Morita put his arm around Takashi and smiled "It's not fair that you guys got to pair up with all the babes you got Takagi, Miyamoto, Busujima, Marikawa and Hinikuna that's not fair" He whined Miyonji just smirked.

Runo walked over to Miyonji and leaned towards him "Who are these guys?" He asked. Miyonji smiled and looked at him "They're me and Takashi's close friends although they can be perverted at times" he explained which made Runo laugh.

Saeko looked at Hakami who was staring into space "Seems like their all lively" she stated. Hakami just huffed "They're just idiots they won't live that long" she laughed at his remark. Before he could say anything else a man who had silver long hair that went to his back and blue eyes was walking towards him. He was wearing a white button up shirt and black pants with black shoes. He had a sword strapped to his belt the hilt was black and the sheathe was white. The man was standing next to a women that had blue hair short hair that went to her shoulders. She had blue eyes and wore a pink shirt with blue jeans and white shoes. Hakami's eyes widened and Saeko had noticed this "What's wrong do you know these people?" She asked.

"Son you're here" The women called out as she walked over to Hakami and hugged him. Hakami still had a shocked expression on his face these were the last people he would ever thought he would see. "Wait a minute that's you're mother and father?" Saeko asked. Hakami just nodded and looked back at him mother "I'm glad your doing alright mother" he stated frankly. She smiled at her son while her husband walked towards them "Seems as though you was skilled enough to stay alive" He said which made Hakami give him a death glare "Come any closer and it'll be the last step you ever take" Hakami barked which shocked Saeko. "Hakami that's no way to talk to your father" she said but Hakami ignored her as he kept his eyes on his father.

"So you think you got what it takes to take your old man out huh? This must be your way of showing that you care" Hakami's father mocked. The tension was heating up as the two glared at one another "How about we settle this then! You know better then anyone that I'm itching to kill you" Hakami gave him a deadly smirk. "Try it! If you think you can. But you being so weak I doubt that will ever happen" Hakami's father responded.

"Hakami and Sota Soriejji that's enough you two are not going to be fighting each other!" His mother yelled out. Sota smirked and backed down "You're lucky your mother saved your life" He said. Hakami gritted his teeth "Funny! I was just about to say the same thing about you only difference is I was going to say your wife!" Hakami retorted.

"Hakami that's enough you heard what your mother said show some respect!" Saeko exclaimed which made Hakami raise his eyebrow "What the hell is wrong with you? why do you care so much about me and my parents relationship?" he asked. She gave him a stern look "I can understand your love for fighting and I understand your past with your father but your mother wants you to stop if you love her then do as she says" Hakami just huffed and walked away. Saeko just sighed and looked at his mother "I'm sorry about that he's got a lot on his mind" Sakeo explained. His mother smiled and waved her hand in a dismissing manner "Don't worry about it he's always been like that but he's very respectful towards me" she replied.

"By the way are you his friend? I didn't think he had any he always seemed to stay to himself" Saeko nodded. "We both joined the Kendo club at the same time we faced each other in the national and even though he won he still gave the title of captain of the Kendo club to me he's a good friend even when he's to proud to admit it" Saeko explained.

His mother smiled and held out her hand to shake Saeko's "Well it's nice to meet you my name is Rin Soriejji but you can call me Rin thank you for being there for him" She said. Saeko smiled and nodded "No problem" she responded.

The day past and it was turning to night time and everyone was settling in to go to sleep and prepare for the next day. "Alice come on it's time we head to sleep" Miyonji called out. Alice pouted when she heard him "But I'm not ready to sleep yet" She replied as she gave Miyonji her lethal puppy dog eyes. Miyonji was about to fall for it seeing it was his weakness until Takagi spoke up.

"It's bed time munchkin you got to stay up late before because we were running from corpses! But we have to get up early tomorrow to board that jet so let's go" Takagi stated. Alice sighed knowing that the eyes was not going to work on Takagi she nodded her head and followed them into a vacant class room that the group was going to be staying in.

"Looks like those two have been taking care of Alice pretty well since they left the mansion" Yuriko stated. Kohta nodded "Yeah we all agreed that they would be the ones to watch over her seeing as she listens to them" He explained. Morita whined as he watched Miyonji and Takagi "It's not fair it should be me with her" He cried which made everyone laugh. "It's not fair he gets to play house with Takagi now they got a daughter" Hinata smiled. "More like they have a little sister Alice's parents were killed so they look out for her" she explained.

Meanwhile Hakami and Saeko were sitting on the staircase that would lead to the second floor. "Seems like you and your mom are close" she said. Hakami ignored her not saying a word "She says you show her respect so I'm guessing you do have a soft side" Hakami huffed at the comment. "Shut up I'm far from soft I just don't disrespect people who've cared for me" he replied.

"Of course she would care for you she's you're mother" Saeko stated frankly as she smiled at him. "What is it?" he asked looking rather annoyed. "You're so stubborn" she said which made him huff. She smirked "You wasn't huffing and puffing when we was at Miyonji's house now was you" she teased which made him look back at her "S-shut up" he retorted. She smirked and laid her head on his shoulder which caught him off guard "Saeko what are you-" he started until he turned his head to see her fast asleep. "Idiot" he muttered as he looked back tot he ceiling.

Runo sat on the floor with his back against the wall trying to go to sleep. He was tired from killing zombies and he needed to rest for the next day.

"Runo"

He looked up to see Shizuka who was smiling "Do you mind if I sit next to you?" Runo nodded as she sat down and leaned on his shoulder. '_Is this a dream_' He thought to himself. He could tell the girl was falling asleep he smiled as he rubbed her head "_If it is please don't wake me up_' he thought as he soon drifted off to sleep. Everyone was heading to bed knowing that tomorrow they would be free of this drama once and for all.

The next day everyone was preparing to get on the Jets. Everyone was lined up as three jets were parked outside. "We're getting on the Jet Komuro we'll save seats for you and Sueenji" Morita said. "I'll be sitting with Saya but Takashi will probably sit with you" Miyonji replied. Takashi shook his head "Sorry guys Rei asked me to sit with her as well" Takashi responded which caused Morita to pout. "That's not fair why can't we sit with girls?" Imamura asked.

"Maybe they don't like you?" Alice replied with an innocent voice. Takagi laughed while Miyonji looked at the two boys who looked like they were about to break down into tears. "Alice be nice" Miyonji said which made Alice smile "I am being nice" she replied.

Once Imamura and Morita boarded the Jet Miyonji, Takashi, Takagi and Alice went to go get the others they were all going to board the third Jet. When they found them Miyonji saw someone he had run into before. The masked man that attacked Hakami and Miyonji was standing face to face with Hakami, his head turned to wear he was looking at Miyonji. In moments Garasu jumped over to Miyonji and stood in front of him causing Miyonji and the others to step back. "I suppose your here to get on the jet right?" Miyonji asked.

"Not even close this guys telling us not to get on the plane" Kento said. Takashi raised an eyebrow "dude are you nuts we have to get out of here now! In case you haven't noticed this place is infested with dead people" Takashi explained.

"I'll say it once more do not board those Jets" Garasu said with a serious tone. "Yeah right like we're going to listen to you! Move it!" Miyonji ordered as he tried to walk pass Garasu. But Garasu grabbed him by his neck with one hand and lifted him off his feet "Maybe teaching you some manners will make you listen to reason" Garasu said. Miyonji was trying to get out of his grip but it was no use. "Let go of my son!" Hinata exclaimed as she pulled out a hand pistol. Kento, Souichiro, Tadashi, Yuriko and Kiriko prepared their weapons showing that they would use them if he didn't release Miyonji.

"Let him go Garasu"

Everyone turned to see a women who had brownish skin she had purple hair and purple eyes. She wore a black combat suit with a bulletproof vest. Also, she was wearing a white choke collar along with shooting glasses. Underneath her combat uniform, she wore a white sports bra. "Rika!" Shizuka shouted out which earned her a smile from Rika.

Garasuj dropped Miyonji to the floor and looked back at Rika "Coming to save the day huh?" he retorted. She just smiled "I told you to tell them nicely and explain not choke someone to death" Rika replied. Garasu said nothing else he just looked away as if he didn't care. "I'm sorry about this let me explain the reason why you can't get on the plane is because their a bomb in those planes" She explained.

Takashi's eyes widened "A Bomb!" he exclaimed. Rika nodded "Yes we think this is the work of Ichirou Shido Garasu here had found one of Shidos Partners and made him give us information" Miyonji and Takashi glanced at each other and dashed forward "Where are you guys going!" Rei shouted. "Morita and Imamura just on the plane!" Miyonji replied which made made everyone look at each other in shock and follow.

When they got their they seen Morita and Imamura inside the plane. "IMAMURA!" Takashi yelled. "MORITA!" Miyonji yelled. Before Morita and Imamura could respond the only thing anyone could hear next was the sound of an explosion.

All three jets had set into a blaze which stopped Miyonji and Takashi in their tracks. People who had seen the devastation started to scream and run away form the scene going where ever their feet took them they just wanted to be away from the school worried that their would be an explosion inside the building. The skys was filled with smoke. Miyonji fell to his knees as he seen the scene the Jets bodies were burned alive and some were burned to Ash. There was no sign of Imamura and Morita, Garasu and the others soon caught up and looked at the scene. Miyonji and Takashi were speechless and shocked they couldn't utter not one word all they could do was sit in silence knowing that their close friends were now dead.

**Well there's chapter 15 kinda short but the rest will be long sorry about the delay I was on vacation in new york but I'm back now with all new chapters :) **


	16. Chapter 16: New Goal

Well I got a few Reviews some I'm guessing you guys liked the last chapter well I'm pretty sure you guys are going to love this one

HighSchool Of The Dead

Path Of Carnage

Chapter 16: New Goal

People had run off from the sight of the Jets being blown up not really thinking about the zombies that would most likely find them as they ran down the street. Takashi and the others gathered near the front door of the school. Takashi and Miyonji looked hurt and shocked knowing that their closes friends were dead. They did not say a word and Takagi, Alice and Rei knew they weren't in the mood to talk.

"We should go back to our house I know that the Takagi mansion is in bad shape right now so we can use the Sueenji mansion" Kento explained. Everyone except Takashi and Miyonji nodded "It would be a good idea to lay low until we can figure everything out. When we get to your house I will explain why I'm here and why this happened" Rika said.

Everyone agreed to the idea and prepared to leave Alice looked at Miyonji and then Takagi with a sad expression "Is big brother going to be okay?" she asked. Takagi smiled at her and rubbed her head "He'll be just fine it's just going to take Miyonji some time to get back to his old self" Alice nodded at her words hoping that Takagi was right. '_Miyonji_' Takagi thought to herself as she looked at him. She noticed that everyone was leaving and Miyonji and Takashi had not moved from the death sight of Imamura and Morita. They were looking at the Jets that were nothing but burnt metal now "Miyonji it's time to go" She said. Miyonji nodded slowly and began to walk with her not saying a word.

"Takashi" Rei said in a worried tone. Takashi nodded knowing what she was going to say and began to walk also. The walk was silent no one said a word not wanting to upset Miyonji or Takashi in any way. No zombies had appeared which was good for them it would keep Miyonji and Takashi from going berserk. They had finally reached the Sueenji mansion and everyone was settling in. Miyonji and Takashi had gone to their rooms wanting to be alone. "Those two aren't taking it so well" Mrs. Komuro said. Kento nodded "The four of them were close friends Morita and Imamura had Miyonji and Takashi's back when they lost Rei and Saya" He explained.

"Seeing them die hurt them even more" Yuriko added. "Rika how did you get here? And more importantly why are you here? And who is this guy? is he your boyfriend?" Shizuka asked as she pointed to Garasu. "Hold your horses Shizuka I'll explain everything to everyone" Rika replied.

Everyone sat down and awaited her explanation. "My name is Rika Minami I am the chief of first squadron in the Prefecture Police and I'm an expert sniper in the Special Assault Team! I came here to help Shizuka and her friends, This man standing beside me goes by the name of Garasu to be blunt he's an Assasain" She explained. Hakami glanced at Garasu "So that's how you was able to take on me and Miyonji and live to tell about it" Hakami stated. Runo rolled his eyes when he noticed that Hakami was trying to act tough. "More like he was able to kick both of your asses" he replied. Hakami glared at Runo but said nothing knowing it was true. "How did you meet someone like him?" Rei asked. Rika scratched her head "Well" she started as she thought of the day before the evacuation.

**(Flash Back)**

_Rika would arrive to her destination looking around at the silent streets. It was day time and there seem to be no one around. She had been walking around for hours trying to find Shizuka "Damn it! It's like I've been walking forever I should have thought about how big this city would be. It's going to be hard to find Shizuka, she could be anywhere" Rika said to herself as she looked around. The houses were empty and the streets were deserted "It seems like half the population around this city is dead."_

"_PLEASE STOP!"_

_Rika then turned her head the sound was coming from behind the white house that was 15 feet away from her. She ran to investigate and found Garasu holding a man by his neck with one hand the man looked week and frail. The Man he was holding was wearing a black suit he looked like an agent. "Please let me go!" the man begged Rika observed this deciding to see why this man was choking the other. "I'm not letting you go until you tell me what I want to know. What's your boss Shido planning!" Garasu ordered. "I ain't telling you shit!" The man responded. _

_Garasu grinned but the man couldn't see it through the mask. Garasu kept a tight grip on the mans neck with his left hand and reached for a knife with his right hand and placed it on the man's stomach. Moments later he began cutting the man's skin pressing the knife in deeper. _

_Rika was shocked when she seen what was taking place he was cutting a man's stomach opened without any remorse. "PLEASE STOP!" the man yelled but Garasu kept cutting. Blood started to pour out as he cut deeper. 'Is he going to kill this man' She thought to herself. "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'LL TALK JUST PLEASE STOP" The man yelled._

_Garasu stopped and gave the man a minute to talk "I don't know that much I was informed about everything all I know is that the boss is planning to put bombs on some Jets that's suppose to be coming here! But I don't know why he's doing it or what he's aiming for I swear" The man explained. Garasu put him down and looked at the man and then grabbed his wrist. "Well if that's all you know I have no more use for you" He stated coldly as he slit the man's wrist and began to walk away._

_Blood start to spray out of the man's wrist and he was slowly falling unconscious and slowly dieing. Rika's expression turned serious when she seen this and soon followed after Garasu. Once he was in her sight she ran up to him and pointed her 9 millimeter "Freeze! Don't take another step" She ordered as she watched him. Garasu stopped his movement and continue to look forward. "Why did you just kill that man?" She asked._

_Garasu did not turn to look at her "I'm not obligated to tell you that" He responded in a cold tone. "If I'm not mistaken your that Assassin I've been hearing about! The Special Assault team know all about you! You've made quite a name for yourself I believe you go by the name 'Garasu' or is that just a cover up what's your last name?" She asked. _

"_Don't worry about it" he stated frankly. 'So he's one of those types calm, cool, and collective' She thought to herself. "You've killed over twenty people in your time so mind telling me the reason?" Garasu took another step after hearing the question. "I said don't move Garasu answer my fucking question or I swear I'll make you pay for your crimes right here if you take another step try me! I heard all about you and your fighting skills but you won't get passed me and my bullet that's a promise! I'm the Expert shooter on the Assault team I don't miss anything I shoot" She said with a smirk._

_Garasu stopped and looked forward He knew all about her and her perfect aim but how did he know that? He was hiding something "...I made some deals with Shido and he didn't keep his end to the deal" Garasu replied. "Well then why do you think he's putting bombs on plans?" she asked as she lowered her gun. "I suppose it might be the jets that are heading to the Elementary school across town their suppose to be an evacuation there" He explained. "You're going there aren't you?" She asked. Garasu nodded and took another step "Wait before you go I want to know if you seen this women?" she then held out a picture of Shizuka. "If you're talking about the dense one then yes I've seen here I'm pretty sure she'll be where I'm headed" He stated as he walked off. "Are you asking me to go with you?" She said in a teasing tone. She didn't get a reply from him but followed him anyway wondering how Shizuka was doing._

**(End Of Flash Back) **

"I see so that's how it happen" Kento said. Rika smiled "Yes" She replied. Hakami looked at Garasu who didn't seem to be paying him any attention. Hinata came out of the kitchen and looked at Rei and Saya. "Girls where is Miyonji and Takashi?" She asked. "Miyonji should be in his room that's where he said he was going" Saya replied. "Takashi said he was heading to his room also" Rei added. "I just went there they are not there" Hinata replied.

Outside Alice was standing with Miyonji he had seemed to finally calm down. He looked to the sky and smiled. "Is big brother okay?" Alice asked. He smiled and nodded "I'm fine Alice it was just something I thought I would never see" He explained.

"Looks like your over it fast"

Miyonji turned to see Takashi standing behind him and he didn't look to happy "When Yuka died you was hurting for a weak but with Imamura and Morita your over it in less then two hours I'm starting to think you don't care"Takashi stated. This pissed Miyonji off "Are you kidding me right now!?" Miyonji exclaimed.

"No I'm not kidding I'm dead serious if you cared you'd be feeling like I'm feeling!" Takashi retorted. "I been through it already so I know how to handle these situations. I'm pissed off that you would even say something so stupid" Miyonji said. "It's stupid because it's true isn't it Miyonji!" Miyonji had heard enough. He walked over to Takashi until they were face to face "Keep saying stupid shit Takashi I swear to god I'll.." he started. "You'll what?" Takashi cut him off as the tension grew between the two. "Please you two stop it Miyonji...Takashi" Alice whined as she tried to pull Miyonji away from Takashi but was having no luck in doing so.

"You don't want to go there with me Takashi" Miyonji stated. Instead of Takashi replying with words, he used his fist. Takashi leaned forward and punched Miyonji in his face making his head snap back. Miyonji glared and scooped Takashi off his feet and started launching multiple blows when Takashi hit the ground but Takashi kept his hands up and blocked his face. He then kicked Miyonji off of him and tried to put Miyonji into a headlock. "Yeah right!" Miyonji exclaimed as he lifted Takashi up and slammed him onto the ground and punched him in the face. The two got back up and started delivering jabs to one another. Alice was terrified with the scene she was looking at.

"MIYONJI...TAKASHI STOP IT...HELP SAYA HELP" Alice yelled as she ran into the house to get the others.

Alice burst into the house with tears in her eyes and ran to the living "SAYA!" She yelled as she ran to Takagi and grabbed her arm. She was frightened and Takagi could see it "Alice what's wrong?" She asked. "MIYONJI..MIYONJI AND TAKASHI ARE KILLING EACHOTHER PLEASE STOP THEM!" She screamed. Everybody looked at each other "Alice calm down now tell where they are" she said. Alice sniffled "Their outside" She replied. Kento and the others didn't need to hear anything else they quickly dashed out side.

When they arrived Miyonji and Takashi were sending powerful blows at one another. Kento and Sota quickly grabbed the two and pulled them away from each other. Miyonji was bleeding from his lip while Takashi was bleeding from his nose. "Miyonji, Takashi what's gotten into you two" Souichiro said. Miyonji smirked and tried to get closer to Takashi. "You stay there Miyonji" Kento ordered his son. "You two are best friends why are you fighting each other?" Rei asked. Miyonji glared "He started it, How dare you sit here and say I don't care about Imamura and Morita are you kidding me?" Miyonji said.

'Now this is getting interesting' Hakami thought to himself as he watched the two. "Takashi why would you say something like that?" Rin asked. Takashi just gritted his teeth and walked off heading back to his room. "Oh is that what you do Takashi you start something and then don't want to finish it!" Miyonji exclaimed. "Miyonji that's enough!" Takagi demanded.

Miyonji looked at Takagi "Tell that to him not me he star.." he started. "He's leaving Miyonji he stopped already" She stated. Miyonji gritted his teeth "Miyonji did you have to hit him" Rei said in annoyance. "Are you serious right now he hit me first and Alice can vouch for me on that one" Miyonji explained. Alice sniffled and nodded which made Rei sigh and chase after Takashi.

Takashi made it to his room and sat down on his bed still looking upset. 'What the hell is wrong with me' He thought to himself.

"Takashi"

Takashi looked over his shoulder to see Rei entering the room and closing the door. "Oh it's you Rei, sorry you had to see that I guess he probably hates me now" Takashi stated. Rei shook her head "Now you should know Miyonji better then anyone that he doesn't hold grudges against his friends especially his best friend" Rei explained. Takashi said nothing but agreed, Rei sat down on the bed and Leaned her head on his shoulder. "Takashi...as much as you wanted to believe that Miyonji got over it quickly, in reality he's hurting a lot he misses them just as much as you do" She explained which made Takashi go wide eyed. "Morita and Imamura was there for us when you and Takagi left us we didn't know who to go to but them" Takashi replied. Rei looked down and listened to him "It hurts to know the people that comfort you and gave you so much advice is now dead and gone" Takashi added. "They're not gone they're in your heart Takashi...listen Takashi I wasn't there for you when I should have been and I wanna make up for it" Takashi looked back and looked into her eyes. He could see she was telling the truth and felt like he could trust her. "How are you going to do that?" He asked.

Rei leaned towards him and slowly pressed her lips against his. The two shared a passionate kiss letting their tongues meet. Rei leaned back on the bed and allowed Takashi to climb on top of her and continue kissing her. Takashi's hands reached near her breast but stopped before they made contact. Rei noticed this and whispered "It's alright" Takashi was shocked by her words but moved his hands and grabbed her breast gently.

Rei let out a small moan and looked into his eyes "I'm yours Takashi" she said with a gentle voice. He looked into her eyes he couldn't help but fall for her all over again. Rei was his first love and he knew she always would be in his life. "Rei" is all he could say as he leaned in and began kissing her again preparing to make love with the one he loved.

Meanwhile Miyonji was in his room with Takagi getting a good lecture from her. Shiko, Yuriko and Hinata stood near the door trying to listen in on their conversation wondering if Miyonji was going to get slapped. "You just had to go and fight you couldn't just talk it out" Takagi said. Miyonji rolled his eyes and looked away as he sat on the bed. "Takato don't roll your eyes at me" Miyonji looked at her in shock, she just used his middle name which meant she was really upset with him. "Are you really going to sit here and blame me for what happened! He started with me" Miyonji stated.

"It doesn't matter who started it you guys are both old enough to know that fighting is not going to bring back your friends" she explained. "Well it's over now...and like I said before I been through these situations so I'm fine" Miyonji replied. Takagi sighed and sat next to him and grabbed his face and made him look at her "Do you honestly believe that?" She asked. Miyonji looked into her eyes and said nothing. Moments went by before she said "Let it out Miyonji" He tensed up when he heard that sentence. A tear slowly fell from his eyes and made their way down his cheeks. His body started to shake and a sob came out of his mouth as he then shut his eyes and let the tears fall.

Miyonji finally gave in and let the cry out and Takagi smiled as she watched this. It was rare to ever see Miyonji cry he was very tough and it would take a lot to make him cry. She put her arms around him and put her hand on his head as she embraced him "Let it all out..I'm here for you this time" She said. Shiko, Yuriko and Hinata smiled at each other and walked away from the door letting the two have their moment.

While that was going on Hakami, Saeko, Rin and Sota were talking in the kitchen. "There's no way in hell I'm working with this guy I'd rather see him die then protect him" Hakami stated. Sota looked at Hakami and smirked "Oh Hakami you're just hiding the fact that you love me" Sota replied. "Listen you sad excuse for a father I don't nor will I ever love you" Hakami stated. "Hakami!" Rin exclaimed. Hakami held his hand up which indicated that he was not done "Hold on mother I'm not finished yet he needs to hear this...The only reason why he's acting so hardcore is because you and Saeko are around knowing that you guys will keep me from beating his ass like I did 2 years ago and he knows it" Hakami said.

Sota said nothing all he could do was listen "You know and I know that if it wasn't for mother stopping me that day you'd probably be dead" Hakami stated with a cold voice. "Hakami that's going to far!" Saeko said. Hakami huffed "The truth hurts doesn't it" Hakami added. Sota laughed "You seriously believe that don't you well why don't you try it!" Sota exclaimed. "Gladly" Hakami replied.

"I said that's enough! Hakami, Sota if this continues I swear I'm going to get involved" Rin stated. Hakami and Sota said nothing. "You guys better learn to cooperate and stop acting like your god damn five year olds" She added. Hakami glared at his father and then began to walk away "Hakami where are you going?" Rin asked. "Outside" He replied still upset with the situation.

"I'll go talk to him" Saeko said as she stood up. "Thank you Saeko it means a lot to know he has someone like you by his side" Rin replied. Saeko looked back and smiled at Rin "No problem" She replied.

Once Saeko got outside she saw Hakami sitting on the steps and looking at the sky in deep thought. Saeko walked over to him and slapped the back of his head. He looked back and glared at her "Have you lost your fucking.." Before he could say anymore she pressed her lips against his. She then leaned back and looked at him "You have to stop going back and forth with your father Hakami it's making your mother feel terrible" Saeko explained.

"She has nothing to do with it" He replied as she was about to turn back around until he felt hand land on his cheek hard. Saeko had just slapped him which left Hakami in shock. In moments Hakami started to growl which made her give him a stern look "What are you going to fight me now? You listen to me Hakami your mother has raised you and looked out for you! How dare you sit here and say she has nothing to do with it when her son and her husband is trying to kill each other"Saeko was now showing signs of anger.

Hakami went wide eyed and didn't say a word he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Saeko had actually struck him and was now lecturing him with no fear of being hit back. "To be honest if she wasn't around and it was just of you two then I wouldn't have gotten involved but she looked out for you and she want's you both to stop" She added. Hakami continued to listen to what she had to say making sure to pay full attention.

"Two wrongs do not make a right Hakami..for your mother who loved and raised you! For her could you at least do what she says and stop this fighting with your father?" Saeko asked. Hakami looked away "You-you make it sound so easy" Hakami said which made Saeko smile and site next to him. "You're just so difficult" She said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Later that day Miyonji and Takashi were brought to the living room where they would stand face to face. "I guess I should say I'm sorry" Takashi said. Miyonji smiled and held out his hand to shake Takashi's "Hey it's just like old times huh?" The two shook hands and smiled. "Yeah but you know I know have something over you that you won't be getting for a long time" Takashi said. Miyonji gave him a confused look "And what's that?" Miyonji asked. Takashi leaned in and whispered in his ear. Once Miyonji heard what he had to say he had looked to be in shock. "What's his problem?" Hakami asked. "Rei you didn't" Saeko said. Rei just kept looking at Takashi smiling knowing he wasn't going to say a word to anyone but Miyonji.

Once everything had settled down everyone gathered I the living room to think of a plan. "Well the only way of survival now is too find and capture Shido if we don't then he's just going to keep blowing things up" Rika stated. "But how are we going to do that? We don't even know where he is" Kohta asked. Rika shook her head and then looked at Garasu "Mr Garasu over here knows where to go" Miyonji and Takashi looked at each other and nodded "We're going with you Garasu" Miyonji called out.

"Miyonji are you crazy that guys a killer" Hinata said. "What choice do we have mom we can't stay here for ever we have to put a stop to this now. Besides if this keeps going I'm going to end up losing more people that I care about" Miyonji glanced at Takagi and Alice when he said that. "But.." She started but Kento cut her off "Let's let the boy be a man he does have my stubbornness" Kento replied.

"I'm guessing you've all decided to go" Tadashi called out. They all looked at him and nodded "Where ever Miyonji goes I go" Takagi stated. "Where ever Big brother Miyonji and Saya go I have to go as well" Alice added.

"I'm sticking with Takashi to the end" Takashi smiled at Rei when he heard that "I gotta make sure Rei and Miyonji are ok" Takashi stated. "If Hakami's going I'm going" Saeko said. Hakami just looked at his mother and nodded. "They're going to need a doctor" Shizuka called out. "I need to be there to watch over Saeko and Shizuka" Runo added. "Without me they won't be able to control themselves" Shiko said. "Without me they'll die" Kohta added.

"Looks like everyone has decided" Rika said as she looked at Garasu. "I work alone" he replied. "Well as of today you don't work alone anymore I'll follow you even if you say no" Miyonji stated as he looked at Garasu. Garasu looked into his eyes and saw determination. It was silent for a moment until Garasu said. "It'll take us two days to get there on foot he lives on the other side of this city."

Rika smiled "That means he agrees to work together" she explained. "We'll stay behind and wait for more people to gather once we've done that we'll follow after I've been to the Shido estate once so I know where it's at" Tadashi informed. "Takashi take care of Rei while we're gone" Kiriko said. Takashi nodded and smiled at Rei. "Miyonji I don't have to say it cause I know you'll protect her" Souichiro stated frankly. "Just make sure he doesn't do something regretful Saya" Hinata added.

"Saeko will you look after him for me?" Rin asked. Saeko nodded and smiled while Hakami looked at his father "...Try to come back alive... for your mother's sake" Sota said looking away from Hakami. Hakami turned his back and smirked "And you try to stay alive so you can look after mother" Hakami replied trying his best not to say something mean. Takashi smiled as everyone said their good byes and looked to the door "Well if we're all ready then let's go!" He exclaimed. Everyone looked at him and nodded their heads "RIGHT!" They yelled as they all began to walk out the door and begin a new adventure.

**Sorry for the short chapter and long over due update but I been really busy imma try to get a lot of chapters posted by next week.**


	17. Chapter 17: Beach And Memories

**Sorry for taking so long I been really busy with Music and such but I'm back! So let's get to this chapter shall we.**

**HighSchool Of The Dead**

**Path Of Carnage**

**Chapter 17: Beach And Memories**

The crew was found on an isolated beach near Tokonosu city. They looked around at the beautiful ocean and the sandy surroundings. Takagi looked at the ground and sighed "How did we end up here?" She asked. "Don't tell me that you've forgotten Takagi. In order to escape from 'Them' we found two small boats and rowed out to the sea. Though, it turned out to be a major pain so we landed on this island instead" Kohta explained. "I'm well aware of that, you fat ass! And didn't you skip a lot of details?" Takagi exclaimed. Rei smiled and looked around "But don't you think this place is pretty nice?" Rei asked. Saeko smiled and looked around also letting the small breeze blow through her hair "You're right. They won't be able to cross the see either" Saeko added.

"We've finally arrived at a place where we can live in peace, right?" Shiko asked. Takagi stepped forward "What are you saying? There are no facilities here. We have nowhere to take shelter from the sun. How can we live here?" Takagi asked

"I think your mistaken there!"

Everyone turned there head to see a man pure white hair that was spiked and hung to his shoulders. He had the same skin complexion as Takagi. He was about the same height as Rika and he had a crimson eye color just like Miyonji. He was wearing blue shorts with a white muscle shirt. He was also wearing white sandals that matched his shirt. "It-It's Vergil Tsukumo" both Rika and Shizuka said in shock.

The boy who looked to be Rika's age smiled at the two "Its been awhile I'm guessing you guys came here for the same reason I did. There was to many of them in the city so I came here to think of a plan. There's a beach cabin here so staying here the night won't be a problem and I'm the only one here" He explained.

Rika and Shizuka ran over to Vergil and hugged him tight. "Its been too long!" Shizuka squealed. "I'm glad to see your alright" Rika added. Vergil gave the two girls a warm smile "I'm glad to see you guys are doing alright. Although Rika I had a feeling a few walking dead people wouldn't be able to bring you down" He stated which made her laugh.

"But how did you get out of that chaos unharmed and alone?" Rika asked. He smirked at her "You should know me better then that Ri Ri I'm an expert with explosives. I came home from the gym to find that my parents had turned into walking corpses along with the rest of the town. I blew up my home with an M60 Igniter bomb with my mom and dad in it and went on my own looking for away to escape this city. To be honest I got here two hours ago" he explained.

Shizuka covered her mouth with her hands and gasped "It must have been hard to do such a thing! Are you sure you're okay?" She asked. Vergil nodded and smiled "They wouldn't want me to cry about it all they would want me to do is survive" He replied which made Rika nod her head in agreement.

"So I'm guessing we're staying here for the night?" Runo asked. Takashi smiled "I don't have no problem with it" Takashi replied. "Same here" Miyonji added. Everyone smiled at the thought except for Garasu and Rika noticed this. "I'm guessing you don't want to stay?" She asked. Garasu said nothing to her question he only looked at her. "Now he has nothing to say I swear he pisses me off more and more" Miyonji stated which made Takagi give him a gentle elbow to his stomach to make him stop. "I never agreed to having a team follow me but if we made a deal of some sort then I will be willing to cooperate with you people" He stated. Takagi folded her arms and looked at him "And what type of deal are we talking here?" She asked.

"Okay, before we make this deal i have two conditions; firstly I work my own way so that means whoever you consider the leader doesn't mean a thing to me. All I have to do is fulfill the agreement, keep you alive to ensure the job gets finished and occasionally assist whenever needs be. Second condition is my fee. You can't afford it, all i want in exchange for my services is the right to the first pick of any new rations, food, ammo and anything that can be deemed useful at any point in time and even when we're low. How and why is my business now if any of you aren't comfortable with this then you're on your own, so go ahead, play special forces all you want, hide out in an abandoned house or end up in a ditch for all i care but I've been doing this for long enough to ignore the ramblings of rich dentists who think they know a thing or two about taking lives in the process and are foolish enough to try and hold off on their part of the deal. Are we clear?" He explained.

Hakami raised an eyebrow at the statement "You got to be kidding" He replied. Takagi sighed and looked at Takashi who nodded "Fine it's a deal!" She said. "No the hell it's not!" Miyonji responded. Takashi was about to speak but Takagi cut him off "Miyonji!" she called out which made him look at her. "We need him on the team you do want to avenge your two friends right? You want that man to pay for what he's done, then shut up and go with what he said" She demanded. Miyonji growled and looked away which made her sigh knowing she would have to deal with it later. Garasu nodded and looked away. 30 minutes passed since they made it on the island and the boys were found sitting near the cabin waiting on the girls. Miyonji was sitting on the steps in front of the cabin he was wearing black shorts with black sandals along with Takashi who was sitting next to him. Hakami was wearing blue shorts with a white T shirt and white sandals. Vergil wore what he already had on and leaned against the cabin. Runo wore red shorts and red sandals. Garasu decided to wear what he had on and Kohta for some reason wore a dark blue swimsuit that was made girls at school.

Runo looked at Kohta and shook his head "You're having way to much fun with that outfit" He said as he watched Kohta smile in excitement. Miyonji just shook his head and sighed as Takashi did the same.

"Oh don't you look dazzling"

Everyone turned to look at Takagi who was now wearing a pink bikini and her hair was wrapped up into two pigtails with white wrappings around them. Miyonji's jaw dropped when he got a look at her which made Takashi laugh "A prototype of a disgusting geek; you really know how to wear that" Takagi stated.

"I'm glad we could change from our sweaty clothes"

Everyone looked to see Saeko wearing a white 2 piece bikini with her hair in two long pony tails which made Hakami glance at her. Miyonji smirked at him and leaned to his ear "Like what you see?" Miyonji asked. Hakami glared at him "Shut up you idiot" Runo laughed at Hakami's reply. "But there's still nothing to eat!" Rei stated as she came out wearing a green swimming top with blue blue shorts. She also had her hair in a pony tail. Takashi's mouth dropped when he caught sight of this which made Miyonji smile.

All the boys were shocked when Shizuka came out in a blue two piece and Rika came out with a purple 2 piece. Shiko and Alice was wearing light blue bathing suit while Zero wore a small red one. Shizuka started grabbing her breast and making them bounce. "They'll shrink if I don't feed them" Shizuka said. Takashi and the others smiled at the scene "What a view" He said. Miyonji and the others nodded which made Takashi, Takagi and Shiko give them an annoyed look. They then came up with an idea "We're really in trouble without any food...right Ms Shizuka" Rei called out as she slowly walked over to Shizuka and leaned on her while looking at Takashi with a sly smile. "Yup what are we.." Shizuka started. "Ever going to do" Rika finished. The boys looked at the girls with a confused look.

"Alright. Then I'll go out to sea and.." Saeko was cut off by Takagi pushing her back. "Don't be silly. We're delicate ladies" Takagi said as she made Saeko lean on Rika and also grabbed Alice to put her in front of Shizuka who's boobs were on top of Zero. "We're really in trouble now!" They all said. This meant defeat for the boys "Fine we'll go and gather the provisions" All the boys except for Garasu and Hakami said. "I knew we could depend on you Takashi" Rei called out. "Good boy Miyonji" Takagi added. "What a gentlemen you are Hakami" Saeko teased which made him glare at her.

The girls played in the sand and water as the boys went searching for food. "Do you think they will be okay?" Alice asked. Rika nodded "They're men tough ones at that they'll be fine" She replied. The day went by and the sun was beginning to set. Once everyone gathered the girls were not happy with the news they were getting. "You guys couldn't find food! Are you kidding me right now?" Rei yelled in Takashi's ears. "Easy Rei we tried there's nothing on this island all we could find was some leaves for the fire" Runo explained. "Well what are we going to do?" Shiko asked. Everyone looked at Garasu who looked away "What ever I have is only for me you guys provide for yourselves" He replied.

"We got food so there's no need to worry"

Everyone turned to look at Hakami and Miyonji with a bag full of fish in their hands. The girls eyes brightened when they caught sight of this. "Miyonji you're the best!" Alice exclaimed. Takagi smiled and nodded her head 'looks like someone needs a little reward' She thought to herself. "But how did you guys manage to get them?" Shiko asked. "Sword play for me and Sueenji is easy so catching fish is not that hard" Hakami stated. Miyonji gave him an annoyed look "Yeah I'm the one that had to dive under water just to get them to swim up and out of the water" He complained. Vergil laughed "Hard work isn't it?" He asked. Miyonji just sighed and gave up on the little argument.

Later that night the group sat around the camp fire watching the food cook. Once they were done everyone started eating and having a conversation "Hey guys! Do you remember that time when our school had to go to the Prison to talk to inmates two years ago" Shiko said. Rei laughed "That's the same day when Miyonji got into with one of them right?" Rei asked. Miyonji took a bite of his fish with his eyes closed "Don't remind me I never want to go back to that place again" He replied. Rika's eyes widened "Did they try to boss you around?" She asked.

"It was horrible the officers tried scaring the kids Rika but as you can see some of these boys weren't intimidated" Shizuka spoke recalling that day. Vergil looked at them and smiled "Well those kind of trips are always like that they order the inmates to try and scare you so you won't ever have to go there" Vergil explained. He was sitting next to Rika the two seemed to be catching up. "How did it go down there what led to the problem?" Rika asked. Takashi sighed and began telling her the story.

**(Flash Back)**

The school were on a bus heading to the Tokonosu Prison yard. Miyonji looked at Takagi who was sitting next to him. She was looking out the window with a worried look on her face "Scared?" He asked. She gave him an annoyed look "Shut it, you know I'm not scared" she replied. Miyonji looked at his girlfriend and gave her a 'yeah right' look. "Oh yeah then why do you look like you want to jump off this bus and run home" Takagi gritted her teeth and huffed as she looked away from. She crossed her arms and looked out the window "Fine! Make jokes, see if you get any kisses today" She stated which made Miyonji go wide eyed. "Oh come on Saya! You know I was only kidding" He pleaded. She kept her head turned but smiled at his pleads.

Takashi who was sitting next to Rei looked at Miyonji in front of him "Having girl problems Miyonji" He teased. Miyonji turned around and looked at him "Worry about your own ass hole" He replied. Takashi laughed at his comment. The school had finally arrived at their destination and an officer escorted them inside. They waited for each gate to slowly open one by one. Hakami noticed how they had razor sharp barbwire on top of the fences so if anyone tried to escape would be ripped to shreds. "Very well thought" He said. Saeko looked at what he was looking at and smirked "Think you could get passed that?" She asked. "Not sure" He replied frankly.

Once they got inside the guards brought them in and sat them down in the Cafeteria. Once everyone was seated the chief of the facility came out and started to pace the floor. "ALRIGHT LISTEN UP! You are to remain silent when the inmates are talking. They can say whatever they want and there is not a damn thing you could do about it" He instructed with drill sergeant voice.

Miyonji, Takashi, Rei, Shiko and Takagi sat at one table with each other. "Oh dear god we're going to have to deal with this for two hours?" Takashi asked. Miyonji let out a quiet chuckle as the Inmates entered. A few inmates began talking and telling about how they got into jail. "My name is Bruce Kiyanta I was put in here for man slaughter" The inmate said. "At this point in life I could give a shit who you are when you step into these bars all that tough shit you do at home don't work here. I would make little boys like you my bitch and wouldn't give a fuck" The man explained.

The boys had no response for the comment because they thought it was uncomfortable. "Then after I'm done raping you I'll rape your girlfriends right in front of your eyes!" The man shouted. Miyonji had heard all he was going to hear "You ain't raping mines that's for sure" He replied. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes "Miyonji this is not the place too..." Takagi started until Bruce cut her off. "You think you'll stop me from doing what I want? Do you really think your that tough that you'll survive here?" The inmate asked.

Miyonji looked at the man with a serious look "I never said I was tough I don't need to be tough to want to protect the one I love" Miyonji stated. The inmate was a little taken back at his words usually would scare everyone but it didn't seem to scare him. "I will protect the ones I love also no matter who you are" Takashi called out. Soon the whole class room was starting to stand up for Miyonji.

"We won't let you rape us"

"You'll touch none of these girls"

"Try it and you die"

"We won't end up in here because we're smart enough to know that breaking the law is wrong" Miyonji added. The inmate and officers smiled "That's what I want to hear. You know a lot of guys and girls come in here and claim that their tough and they don't like the way we talk to them not understanding why we are. It's to keep you guys out there and not in here" The man explained.

**(End Of Flashback)**

"After that they made us change into inmate uniforms and put us inside rooms to let the inmates scare us" Kohta explained. "It didn't faze me to me they're all talk" Hakami stated. Saeko laughed at his retort and finished her fish. Before anyone could say anything else the group had started to get dizzy. "What the hells going on with my vision everything's spinning" Miyonji said as he rubbed his head on his temple. He looked to see Zero and Alice already sleeping on a beach towel. "Is it because I'm full that I feel kind of drowsy?" Shizuka said as she rubbed her eyes.

"I'm getting dizzy as well" Saeko said as she leaned on Hakami trying to regain her balance. Rika held her nose knowing something wasn't right. "This smell...It's Hydrangea!" Shizuka exclaimed. "Hydrangea!?" Vergil exclaimed in disbelief. "Quickly don't breathe in the smoke it affects your mind and causes hallucinations." Everybody went wide eyed "What did you say?" Takashi asked in shock. Takagi turned her head to look near the cabin. "Did they build this beach cabin just to cover a hydrangea plantation?" She asked herself. "Get away from here guys!" Miyonji exclaimed but it was too late.

"Takashi" Rei moaned out as she was slowly crawly towards Takashi. Knowing that she was delirious Takashi tried to hold her down "Rei relax" He said. "Miyonji!" Takagi now moaned out as she grabbed his face and pressed it on her boobs. "Saya?" he replied. "My body feels so hot. It's like something's itching deep inside my body" she explained. Miyonji had heard enough he was not about to take advantage of her while she was in this state. "Snap out of it Saya!" He exclaimed as he slapped her across the face. He thought it would wake her up and cause her to thrash him but it did the opposite. "Hit me some more" she squealed. "Are you serious?" He said in disbelief. Kohta's jaw dropped from the sight of the whole scene he was seeing until Shiko grabbed onto him and pulled him close. "Kohta honey I need you" She moaned out. This caused his eyes to go wide as leaned in closer towards him.

Saeko stood up and grabbed Hakami's arm "Hurry this way!" She said. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity "Getting away from this place is our first priority now. The symptoms should disappear with time" She explained. Hakami nodded her and followed her. The two ran far into the island and Miyonji noticed this "Wait where are you going? Dammit how am I going to deal with Saya" he said as he continued to hold her down. "Please Miyonji! Do something about this feeling" she begged as she gave him her beautiful puppy dog eyes. Miyonji gritted his teeth and lifted her up bridal style and looked at Vergil, Runo, Kohta, Garasu and Takashi. "I'm going to figure out how I can help Saya you guys help out the girls in your own way that's an order!" Miyonji ordered as he ran off deep into the island with Takagi. "We'll figure out something" Takashi called out as he looked back at Rei. Garasu looked at Takashi and then Runo and then walked off into the woods "Garasu where are you going?" Runo asked as he was holding onto Shizuka giving her a worried look.

"I'm going to find some wood you don't worry about what I'm doing" He responded in a cold tone. Vergil gave him a look of shock "Moody much?" he stated. Runo sighed "Don't worry about him he's always like that" He responded. "Runo" Shizuka giggled out as she pulled him closer and smothered him with her boobs. His face turned into a tomato when she did this.

Vergil was in no position to help as he was also being held down by Rika. She was beginning to go for his pants but he held onto her hands. "Rika relax yourself try to gain some control" He said as he tried to resist the temptation to touch her.

Meanwhile Hakami peeked around the corner making sure the other girls didn't follow him. "Let's go back when the fire dies out" Hakami said. Before he could say anything else Saeko pushed him against a huge rock and pinned him to it by pressing her body on him. She buried her face in his chest "Hakami. I can't bear it any longer. The desires of my body..." She said as she looked into his blue eyes. Her body began to shake looking for a release, her hormones were going out of whack. "Hakami...I want you...I want all of you" She stated as she planted her lips on his. The two shared a passionate kiss for a minute before separating. Hakami looked into her eyes with shock this was a side he hadn't seen before.

Hakami and Saeko did have sex at one point but this was different. "I don't want you to think I'm a loose women. It's just that I can only see myself giving my all to you and only you" She said. This caused Hakami's eyes to go wide, what was she trying to say? Was she saying that she was his and his alone? Hakami didn't think very hard about it as he laid her down on the ground and climbed on top of her. Saeko let out a moan as he started to massage her chest slowly. "I...Love...You..Haka.." She started until Hakami pressed his lips on hers again trying to shut her up.

"Miyonji! Please help me" Takagi moaned out in a sexy voice. Miyonji was trying to contain himself but it was so hard when he was seeing this side of Takagi. "Saya I.." He started until she started to kiss him slowly and slowly reach down to his pants to touch his member. He jumped from the touch and tried to focus. In moments Miyonji grabbed her and laid her down 'I refuse to take advantage of her there's only one thing I can do it's just going to hurt me later' Miyonji thought to himself. He then leaned down and kissed her lips softly. He then started to massage her boobs gently which caused her to moan slightly in his ear.

The next day everyone awoke to a headache. Runo and Vergil awoke and went wide eyed at what they seen first thing in the morning. Shizuka and Rika's lips were pressed against each other the two were sharing a passionate kiss meaning they were still within the effects of the Hydrangea. "We have to stop this now no matter how sexy it may look" Vergil suggested. Runo nodded and tended to the the two girls.

Takagi eyes slowly opened to see Miyonji laying on top of her. It took a moment for everything to come back to her. She finally remembered that she had been hit with the effects of the gas and was out of it. When she everything came to mind she slapped him off of her and glared at him as he woke up and rubbed his cheek. "I'm guessing your back to normal now?" He asked. "Dammit Miyonji don't tell me you took advantage of the situation" She stated. Miyonji shook his head "No! I didn't do anything to you Saya you still have your virginity I didn't take it from you" He explained. "I don't believe you" she replied. "Well then don't! You were begging me to have sex with you and I didn't want to take advantage of you so to calm you down all I did was massage your breast that's all" Miyonji explained as he looked away and crossed his arms, upset that she didn't believe him.

Takagi looked at him and could tell that he was telling the truth. It made her heart race that he thought about how she would feel about the situation. Any other guy would have taken advantage of her and had sex with her but he did the opposite. Her eyes widened as she seen a pain look in his face "Miyonji are you hurt?" She asked. Miyonji just gave her a faint smile "I'm hurt but you won't be able to make it feel better it'll have to go away on it's own" he explained. Her face lit up when she released what he meant 'poor boy' she thought to herself. She smiled and pressed her lips against his "Thank you Miyonji for looking out for me" She said. Miyonji smiled and embraced her "No problem" He replied.

"Big Brother,! Takagi!"

Takagi and Miyonji turned to see Alice and Zero running towards them "What's wrong?" Miyonji asked. "It's Takashi" Alice replied. 5 minutes later the group gathered around to see Takashi talking in his sleep. "Rei stop it don't touch me there...Ta-Takagi wha-what about Miyonji?... Saeko this isn't right...Ms Shizuka ple-please.." Rei was about to hit him until Miyonji, Runo, and Hakami stepped closer. "We're going to have a little talk with Takashi aren't we guys?" Miyonji said with a sadistic smile. Runo and Hakami both had the same sadistic smile on their face. "I think he'll understand after we're done" Runo said as they dragged him deep into the forest. As soon as they were out of sight all that would be heard was punching and kicking sounds along with Takashi screaming in pain.

**Well that's that chapter getting ready for the next chapter also be ready for "Arashigakure No Sato" My new Naruto story and don't worry this story is far from done :)**


End file.
